Friendship vs Romance
by youcantseemyusernameSUCKER
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have strong feelings for each other. Sango and Miroku come up with a plan to get Inuyasha jealous in hopes he would confess his love to Kagome, but Inuyasha and Kagome have something else in mind... FRIENDSHIP VS ROMANCE! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. DISCONTINUED FOR A FEW WEEKS. I'M REALLY BUSY, I'LL START IT UP AGAIN AS SOON AS I CAN! THANKS!
1. - Hiroki

**Hiya guys! You ready for an Inuyasha one shot!? No? Too bad, here it is anyway! xD Jerks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Authors note: In this story, Miroku is on Inuyasha's side, and was from the very beginning but Sango was born and raised in Kagome's Era. I didn't finish the series yet so keep that in mind if I make mistakes! And feel free to point them out to me so I can upgrade them in my later stories! Thanks! I'm going to make up a lot of characters so beware!**

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined for the fith time

"SIT, BOY!" I yelled again and kept walking

He fell "KAGOME!" and kept whining

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" I kept speeding up, he kept running after me

"No! Lady Kaede wants me to tell you something!" He grabbed my wrist. I tripping over my own feet and nearly fell but Inuyasha caught me "You gonna listen?"

"Fine, only if I can do a couple of things in return" I cross my arms

"Shoot," He furrows his eyebrows

"... Sit boy" I huff

"OWWWW!" He scrunches up his nose "What'cha do that for!?"

"For making me listen to you, I'm late... for... a thing, um, a meeting with... a person... in my world. After I listen to you, can you bring me to the well?" I ask, confused

His lips started quivering and his eyeballs started getting bigger and sparkling. Oh, gosh! He's using the puppy dog eyes again! I stared at the ground. DON'T LOOK AT THE EYES! DON'T LOOK AT THE EYES!

"Fine," He finally gave in. I looked back up at him "What did Lady Kaede need you to tell me?"

"Well, she wanted me to tell you that you need to fix Sango's boomerang, Shippo's sick, Kirara is lost somewhere, and Lady Kaede herself needs to talk to you about something personal" He kept thinking "Oh, and Kikyo's still alive"

My jaw dropped "How can you forget that _KIKYO IS STILL ALIVE!?_"

"I dunno, it just slipped my mind" He shrugged

"..." I felt a tick on my forehead, I started getting angrier and angrier to the point I was fuming "SIT, BOY!"

He fell face first "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Just take me to the well" I kept walking towards the forest

"Fine," He grabbed my wrist and ran practically throwing me on his back and jumping from tree to tree. I held on as tightly as I could until we finally got there.

I jumped off his back and threw my backpack into the well "Bye, Inuyasha!"

"Wait..." He stopped me

"Yeah?" I looked back at him

"What meeting are you late for and who are you meeting?" He suddenly asks

I flinch at the sudden question "I'm going for drama class, I don't expect you to understand. I have to meet people for something..."

He stared at me dumbfoundedly "Lemme come wif you" He talked like a baby

"NO BABY TALK!" I slapped him across the face "SIT BOY"

He fell face first...

"Can I just come with you?" He got up and rubbed his head

"Fine..." I sighed and adjusted my bag on my back "Let's go!"

He hopped up to his feet, grabbed my wrist, and practically flung me into the well with him following close behind.

I climb out of the well on the other side, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. I heard whining so I turned around and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor "You forgetting something?"

"What're you waiting for? An invitation? Let's just go" I grabbed his hand and ran out the door. I hopped on Inuyasha's back and told him where to go, he went to my school.

I hopped off his back and walked inside, greeting people as I walked past them. I went into one of the first doors I saw and saw a whole bunch of people waiting for me.

"It's about time!" One of my friends, Sango, yelled as she ran up to me "I've been waiting for you!"

"Come on," The drama class teacher, Chikako, brought out a young boy around my age "He's the male lead"

"Oh? And... what does that make me?" I blink

"The female lead," Chikako gently smiled "Here's your script"

She handed everybody a scrip while Inuyasha just stood there dumbfoundedly "Ok, _what_ is going on here?"

"It's not _my_ fault you wanted to come, Inuyasha. Just sit tight, and watch" I huff as me and the boy walk on stage

We go backstage and he slightly bows "I'm Hiroki, you must be Kagome"

"Well... yeah" I blinked. He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it "It was a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh, well, um... yeah, you too" I looked around, confused "Shouldn't we be going on stage though?"

"It's just practice, they'll understand if we're late" He grins

"It's starting _now_ though" I slowly started to back away from him

"Okay then, let's go" He pulled me out onstage. I quickly grabbed my script and read it through

"YOU READY?" Sango called out

Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Sango was the director of this play!

"Yeah!" Hiroki called back

"AND ACTION!" Sango yelled

Me and Hiroki both stepped out on stage and...

x-x-x-x

**R&R**


	2. - Numbers

**Sup, bro's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: Kohaku is Miroku's little brother in this and I changed Sango's personality! I also changed Shippo's personality. And Kirara belonged to Shippo from the very beginning, not Sango**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"AND ACTION!" Sango yelled_

_Me and Hiroki both stepped out on stage and..._

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Inuyasha yelled at me right away "KAGOME! MIROKU FOUND PART OF THE JEWEL AND NEEDS OUR HELP! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"What!?" I gasped "I'm coming!"

I run off stage and everybody stares at us. Sango ran up to me "I'm coming with you"

"You can't" Inuyasha looked at me "We have to handle this on our own"

"I'm coming! And that's that!" She demanded

I rolled my eyes "We can't stick around here forever! What if Miroku is forced to use Wind Tunnel again!?"

"I guess their's no sense in arguing" Inuyasha muttered. He grabbed my wrist and ran out. I grabbed Sango's wrist _JUST_ in time. Inuyasha through me and Sango on his back and ran to my house.

Once we got there, Inuyasha ran in the shrine and dropped us both. I groaned "Inuyasha!"

"Let's just go!" He looked down the well "You ready?"

"We're jumping in there? _What?_ Are you _crazy_!?" Sango shrieked

"Stop complaining! I do it all the time!" I jumped on the side of the well

Inuyasha pushed Sango into me and we both fell down, Sango was screaming and I was laughing. We climbed out of the well on the other side, the sky was dark and their was yoma's _EVERYWHERE_! Miroku took my hand and ran "COME ON, KAGOME! LADY KAEDE, RIN, AND KOHAKU ARE TRAPPED IN A BUILDING THE YOMA'S CAUGHT ON FIRE!"

Sango ran after us. I ran inside the building immediately and pulled out Rin first since she's the smallest. I put her down and Sango tended to her. I went back in and brought out Lady Kaede "I'm trying to find Kohaku! Just... hold on!" I ran back in and ran upstairs. I heard a faint coughing so I went in the room where I heard it. Everything was on fire except one little spot in the room with a kneeling Kohaku on it "Kagome... K-Kagome? I-Is that... that you?"

"Yes! It's me! I'm here!" I sighed in relief "I'm back! You're going to make it! Despite all of your burns, I will not allow you to die! Not now! Not here!"

"I'm relieved..." He faintly smiled "I'm relieved... you care"

"Of course I care! Just... hold on! I will not allow you to die! Not even if you wanted to! It's not going to happen! I won't let it! Do you understand me?" I shouted

"Y-Yes... I'm... I'm grateful" He sighed as the fire started closing in on him "But... just... leave me be... save yourself... I'm already too hurt to go on... don't waste your energy on me... you'll need it later"

"No!" I shouted then ran straight into the fire, grabbed his arm, and ran downstairs and out of the house. Kohaku fell into the dirt "Why?"

"I told you! I'm not going to allow you to die! Not here! Not now! Not while I'm around!" I shouted then hugged him "Why... did you sound so surprised that I cared?"

"Because... even though I... I killed my own parents... and nearly killed Miroku... you still care about me... and... so... does Miroku... I'm eternally grateful" He coughed

"Kohaku!" Miroku jumped to my side "Are... are you alright!?"

Kohaku didn't respond. His eyes closed and so did his mouth, he was unconscious

"Miroku..." I held Miroku back from Kohaku because he was crowding him "He's..."

"No he's not! He can't die! He's alive! I believe he's alive!" Miroku shouted and got out of my grasp

I picked Kohaku up bridal style **(A/N: I call it bridal style even though it's a girl carrying a guy... lol)** and carried him to the well.

"Where are you bringing him?" Miroku asked me once we got to the well

"I'm going back to my Era, but don't worry. I'll bring him back... it's just... their's too many dangers here. My world is a safer place, ya know?" I looked back at Miroku "I'll bring him back as soon as he recovers so you'll be able to see him again. What do you say?"

"You promise?" He crosses his arms

"Promise," I smile "I promise I'll bring him back. Of course you won't be able to see him in the meantime but you can see him as soon as he recovers, it's a promise!"

"...Okay..." He cautiously agreed "Only because I trust you though"

"That's all I could ever wish for" I grinned as I jumped into the well. Inuyasha jumped in after me screaming "Wait up!"

But, of course, I didn't wait, I climbed out of the well on the other side and ran into my house. I put Kohaku on my bed and ran into my bathroom and looked into the medicine cabinet. I pulled out medicine and ran back into my room.

"Kagome..." Kohaku sat up in bed "I told you not to waste your energy on me... why did you?"

"You're a very important person in my life, aswell as Miroku. If you die, Miroku will be heartbroken... we'll _all_ be heartbroken... I told you that I'm not going to let you die! Not now! Why would I?" I gave him a cup of water and a pill "Take this, it'll ease a little bit of your pain while I tend to your wounds"

"Why are you so determined to keep me alive? You're hurt too, you ran into burning hot fire to save my life... you risked your life to save mine... you could've died in there. If you died, we both would have died... but instead, we both lived. But still, I wonder, why do you want me alive so badly?" He asks again

"I have a lot of very important people in my life, I have a top 30... and you are definitely one of them... so don't you go dying on me now or I'll have to find a new tenth favorite!" I slightly laughed "I couldn't bear to see you die... I won't allow it"

"Who's our other top 29?" He looks at my curiously

"Well... number 1 is my mother. She's a wonderful person in my life and I thank her for everything that's happened to me! If it weren't for her crazy advice, I wouldn't have met Inuyasha! And..." I whisper the next part "I would've never fallen in love with Inuyasha..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R**


	3. - Eavesdropping

**Sup, mah peeps!**

**Disclaimer/me: Is this really nessicary?**

**Director/me: Yes!**

**Disclaimer/me: Fine! I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I know that only Kagome and Inuyasha can transport through the well in the series but Koga, Rin, Kaede, Shippo, Kohaku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango can all transport through it in the story. Yoma in japanese means Demon and it's spelled Youma but I spell it Yoma**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Who's our other top 29?" He looks at my curiously_

_"Well... number 1 is my mother. She's a wonderful person in my life and I thank her for everything that's happened to me! If it weren't for her crazy advice, I wouldn't have met Inuyasha! And..." I whisper the next part "I would've never fallen in love with Inuyasha..."_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Kohaku smirks at that last comment I made "Oh? So you're in love with Inuyasha, eh? This should be interesting... it's certainly surprising. I mean, only _you_ and _Kikyo_ could love with half wit with a brain the size of a walnut. He's immature, foolish, selfish, and a huge jerk, he's arrogant, cranky, and stubborn... but I guess, you're into that kind of stuff..."

"Um," I blush beet red "Well, he's sweet, cool, funny, and a hard worker. He protects the people he cares about and treats them with respect, he may be a half yoma but he's kind and... like you said, immature! He may be arrogant, selfish, foolish, cranky, stubborn, and a huge jerk but it's all part of him... it's all part of my... my best friend"

"FRIEND! YOU..." He jumped up and growled "AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID, YOU DON'T HAVE THE _RIGHT_ TO SAY HE'S _JUST_ A _FRIEND_! THAT'S UP TO INUYASHA TO DECIDE! YOU'VE ALREADY CONFESSED, KAGOME! GIVE IT UP! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL? ME OR _YOURSELF_!? GROW UP!"

I flinched "It's up to Inuyasha to decide?"

"Yep, you just confessed which means it depends on if the feeling is mutual" He crosses his arms "So, like I said, you don't have the _right_ to say he's _just_ a _friend_, do you understand me?"

"Yeah..." I muttered

"Hey!" Inuyasha came barging in my room "What was all that noise?". I turned myself around immediately "What did you hear?"

...complete silence filled the air. Inuyasha looked around the room confused "Nothing? Just... yelling, and something about a confession... and fooling, and being friends... huh?"

"Then why did you come?" Kohaku stared at him blankly

"We came because Shippo was hurt badly aswell as Kaede and Rin" He left the room and came back immediately carrying Kaede, Rin, and Shippo, he lied them on my bed "I have to go help Miroku, c'ya"

"Get rid of the shadow? Hmm... uh, I have to... where's Sesshomaru?" I looked around "Didn't he come?"

"No," Inuyasha stated "Yes, I'm going to help Miroku get rid of the shadow... and no, Sesshomaru didn't come, he can't... remember?"

"But what I don't understand is how _different_ this world is from my own!" Kohaku examined my bedroom "Whooaaa"

"Um... rest" I left the room and brought out four air matresses. I filled them up quickly, I picked up Rin and lied her on one... she was still unconscious... and I picked up Shippo and lied him on one. Inuyasha picked up Kaede and lied her on one, Kohaku just got on one by himself. I left the room and brought in four blankets. I layed one on top of all four of them. Kohaku was out like a light the minute his head his the matress. I sat on my bed and looked up at Inuyasha.

I stared at him intently thinking _'Am I __**Really**__ in love with Inuyasha?'_

"What're _you_ lookin' at?" He growled

"Oh... nothing, nothing... really... I swear" I just stared at him a while longer

He started getting freaked out by my unnessicary stares "Okay... I'm gonna be going now... c'ya!" He jumped out my window and ran.

Kohaku grabbed onto my ancle making me jump out of my skin, he sat up "You love him... it's written all over your face"

"Shut up!" I put my hands on my face "No it isn't!"

"And you say _he's_ immature..." He snorted

I remove my hands "He is!" I stomped on the ground

"_Sure he is_, what do you see in that giant baby anyway?" He stood up completely

"It's not like I'm _in_ love with him! I love him like... an adorable lost _puppy_!" I cry

x-x-x-x

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Should I have left? I don't know, should I leave Kagome there alone? NO! Something's telling me to go back but I can't put a finger on it... aghh! I hurry back and I was about to run in when I heard Kohaku talking to Kagome

"You love him... it's written all over your face" Kohaku stated

"Shut up! No it isn't!" Kagome defended

"And you say _he's_ immature..." He snorted

"He is!" She stomped on the ground

"_Sure he is_, what do you see in that giant baby anyway?" He asked

"It's not like I'm _in_ love with him! I love him like... an adorable lost _puppy_!" She cries

"No! You love him! Like I said... YOU DON'T HAVE TO _RIGHT_ TO SAY YOU'RE _JUST FRIENDS_, YOU ADMITTED THAT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM EARLIER! YOU LOVE HIM AND I'M PRETTY DANG SURE HE LOVES YOU TOO!" He shouted

I ran out of the house, that was a very bad idea. Who's this guy she's in love with? I have to find out!

x-x-x-x

**R&R**


	4. - Death means more than pain

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissed you!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha! Get that through your thick little skull!**

**Author's note: Bup ity bep bloop cop fitty jop lop nop fop pop! What? Oh, sorry, didn't c'ya there! My com[iter is lagging up a lot so it might take a while for me to post my next chapter! And Kagome didn't meet Koga yet! Oh, and Kirara can also pass through the gate**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"It's not like I'm in love with him! I love him like... an adorable lost puppy!" She cries_

_"No! You love him! Like I said... YOU DON'T HAVE TO RIGHT TO SAY YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS, YOU ADMITTED THAT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM EARLIER! YOU LOVE HIM AND I'M PRETTY DANG SURE HE LOVES YOU TOO!" He shouted_

_I ran out of the house, that was a very bad idea. Who's this guy she's in love with? I have to find out!_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

I heard footsteps run out of the house. I hurry and run outside, I see a flash of long white hair fly by a building... Inuyasha...

I walk back in the house "You're so lucky that-" the doorbell rang "Hold on a second" I opened the door, it was Inuyasha... I sighed "Since when do Yoma's knock?"

"Since now..." He barged right through the door

"So... what do you need?" I groaned

"I need you to come back, Miroku has a fatal injury" He glared at me

"I can't though..." I furrowed my eyebrows "I have to take care of Shippo, Rin, Kaede, and Kohaku... I..."

"It wasn't a question!" He growled "He needs medical help and you're the only choice I got! You're coming!"

"Inuyasha..." I mumbled as he aggresively grabbed my arm and yanked me to the well. He threw me down there and jumped in. I climbed out of the well on the other side, as did Inuyasha. He grabbed my arm again and yanked me deeper into the forest growling "He's this way"

"Why did he go into the forest anyway?" I ask

He didn't answer, he just yanked me faster , he eventually just threw me on his back and jumped from tree to tree. He didn't even talk to me the rest of the way, we jumped down and he flung me off of his back. I landed on my feet and looked at him strangely "Why are you acting so different?"

He, of course, didn't answer. He put Miroku on his back and hopped his way to the well leaving me behind, I ran to the well as fast as I could, Inuyasha was already there glaring at me "What took you so long?"

"You left me behind! Why are you acting so different!?" I glared at him "It's lke you don't even care about me anymore! You leave me to 'fend for myself in the Inuyasha forest and you don't dare to help! What's gotten into the Inuyasha I once knew!? I want him back! Who are you and what did you do with _my_ Inuyasha!?"

"Your Inuyasha?" His eyes slightly widened "Just... give Miroku some help. I'm just worried, is all"

"Yeah, sure, but why were you being so mean and aggresive?" I take Miroku from him and sit on the side of the well waiting for an answer

"Because I was... just... upset" He stares at me intently "I heard you talking about someone you're in love with... and stuff, and you already confessed and I sorta got upset..."

"Oh... I see. So you were... jealous?" I smirked

"No! Why would I be!? I was just upset that this _mystery_ guy might like you back, and if he falls in love with you, he'll take you away from me and I'll be all alone. I'm not... jealous, it's just... I was afraid that you'd forget about me" He explains

"Inuyasha... I could _never_ forget about you! Not even if I _wanted_ to! You were _always_ there for me so I... I just... you don't _know_ who I'm in love with... yet it's as _clear as day_. I _thought_ you were upset because..." I cut myself off and jumped down the well with Miroku on my back

I climbed out of the well on the other side and ran inside my house. I set him down on my actual bed and went to get an air matress. I came back and quickly filled it with air, I left the room and came back with another blanket. I lifted up Miroku and put him on it, I put the blanket on him then sat on my bed. This time, I was sure Kohaku was asleep, that little matchmaker!

"So..." Miroku started. I jumped out of my skin "I thought you were unconscious!"

"I heard the whole thing between you and Inuyasha... and... just so you know... he _is_ jealous..." Then he fell unconscious again

My face started heating up "Miroku! Wake up! Wake up! What did you mean by that!?"

"Ye are blushing, my dear" Kaede rubbed her one good eye "How long ago did ye put me here?"

"Um, you were out for 5 hours, at least! And... I put you there... 3 hours ago once I got you out of that burning building..." I thinks for a minute then I ear a slight squeal and a yawn. I looked up and saw Shippo with Kirara. My face lit up "I thought Kirara was lost!"

"She was!" Shippo squealed "But she found her way back here! Awww, but it's surprising that all of us were able to pass through the well. Maybe it's only because we're sick"

"Yeah, maybe... but what about Kirara? She's not sick or unhealthy, she's perfectly fine, so how did she pass through?" I thought for a moment "Maybe because she's not human?"

"Sure" Kohaku snorted "But what we _really_ need to worry about is Kagome and Inuyasha"

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" I bonk him on the head

He rubs the fresh bump "Duuuuude"

"Hands off my brother" Miroku immediately woke up and stared at me "What's going on?"

"We were discussing Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship" Shippo yawned

I looked over at Rin and she was in a corner crying. I slowly walked over to her and kneeled "Are you okay?"

She wiped her tears and looked up at me "Yes..."

"What's wrong?" I put a hand on her shoulder "You're still hurt, is that it? You should stay in bed"

"No," She looked at her beaten and bruised and cut skin. She examined her burnt and wrinkled clothing "Pain means nothing to me, it's death that concerns me"

My eyes widened then they returned back just as quickly "Right..."

"Okay!" Kohaku jumped out of bed "GET US YOUR NINJA FOOD!"

"NINJA FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Shippo's eyes sparkled "Oh, how I longed for your delicious ninja food!"

x-x-x-x

**R&R**


	5. - Finding Sango

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! No warm welcome? Then screw you too...**

**Disclaimer: I dooont own Inuyasha!**

**Author's note: I've had writers block the last few days, I've been watching Inuyasha lately and sort of lost track of... everything, so sorry 'bout that! By the way, I kind of lied before... **_**EVERYBODY**_** is allowed to pass through the well to the other era, but not everybody knows about it's power. If you read my Shugo Chara stories then I shall let you know that I will begin updating them again shortly!**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"No," She looked at her beaten and bruised and cut skin. She examined her burnt and wrinkled clothing "Pain means nothing to me, it's death that concerns me"_

_My eyes widened then they returned back just as quickly "Right..."_

_"Okay!" Kohaku jumped out of bed "GET US YOUR NINJA FOOD!"_

_"NINJA FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Shippo's eyes sparkled "Oh, how I longed for your delicious ninja food!"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Are ye sure this needn't be a burden for ye?" Kaede asked me

"Oh, don't... don't worry about it! It's nothing, really! It sure beats slaying yoma's all day..." I slightly giggle "It's no problem at all! This is actually giving me a break! I'm grateful!"

"Hey..." Miroku sat up

"Hm?" I kneeled down beside him "What?"

"Kagome, can you... give me a kiss... on the cheek... for good luck?" He suddenly ask

My face suddenly turned into this twisted disgusted expression but it softened once I processed all of what he said "...Okay..." I quickly kissed him on the cheek "For good luck... you'll need it"

"You know I will..." He rested his head back down on his pillow and winked at me

I scowled and muttered "Pervert..." I left the room an went into the kitchen. I brought back 3 lolipops and 5 bags of chips. I set them on the ground, Shippo dived for the lolipops, he grabbed one and ripped the wrapping off slobbering all over it. I slightly giggled "You're too much"

"But, Kagome!" Shippo whined "I'm still hurting! What do you expect?"

"Kagome... that's your name?" Rin looked up at me

I nodded "Yeah, and... you're Rin, right?"

"Yeah, so... Kagome, why did you bring us here? Why couldn't you care for us in our own era?" She asked, confused

"Because it's safer here, their isn't any yoma's or beasts or even jewel shards! It's perfectly fine here! So, you'll stay here until you recover, then you'll go back" I kneeled beside her "You were badly burned in the fire so we needed you to come here and rest up a little bit, is all"

"Oh... it sounds simple enough but... when..." She coughs "When will I get to see Sesshomaru again?"

"Oh? Is that what your worried about? I see..." I stood up again and looked down at her "You'll be able to see him again as soon as you recover..."

"Okay..." She faintly smiled and went back over to air matress to lay down

"Hey... Miroku?" I looked back at him

"Yeah?" He looked back at me

"I have to go bring Sango back here, she's a good doctor... can you take care of Rin and Kohaku while lady Kaede gets her rest?" I put my hand on his stomach

He winced "Sure, no problem"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! You're still hurt! I'm sorry! I forgot, I'm sorry! Miroku, I'm-"Kagome..." He cut me off "Don't worry about it... it wasn't your fault, and it didn't hurt that much, stop fussing over it, it's completely fine. I don't understand why you keep apologizing when you did nothing wrong, so... just... stop it, stop apologizing. I know that you care and you want to do everything in your power to help but _I'm_ the one that's supposed to me protecting _you_, not vise versa. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, but... I... Miroku..." I trailed off "I have to bring Sango back here... she can take care of all of you with her eyes closed..."

"Shat's gud to her" Shippo said with his mouth full

"What?" I raised an eyebrow

"He said 'That's good to hear" Rin explained

"Oh," I pursed my lips "I have to go"

I ran out of the house to the shrine and I practically threw myself down the well. I climbed out on the other side and stumbled down on my knees. I was panting heavily. I hopped to my feet and ran to where I _knew_ Sango would be... with Inuyasha... because he is the only other person she knows! And he's usually up in his same spot in that stupid tree again!

I ran to the tree and saw Inuyasha sitting there, Sango was sitting on a branch below him staring down at her feet. She looked mad... at... Inuyasha, maybe? I don't know

"Sango!" I called

She looked my way, then her expression softened "Kagome... where were you? You left me by myself with this exausting perverted pointy eared stupidly dressed yoma!"

"Exuse me? _Exausting_? _Perverted_? _Pointy eared_? _Stupidly dressed_?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

I shrugged "Yeah, can't argue with that"

"Hold on a second... Inuyasha, can you get me down?" Sango looked up at him

"Yeah? And why _should_ I?" He growled

"INUYASHA!" I yelled "SIT, BOY!"

He fell face first on the ground "KAGOME! WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR!?"

"GET. SANGO. DOWN. _NOW!_" I stood in front of him "Si-"OKAY, OKAY!" He interrupted me

"Good, boy" I cross my arms

He jumped up from branch to branch, grabbed Sango's arm and yanked her down with him. They both landed but Sango tripped over her own feet and fell onto of me because she was dizzy. I help Sango up then glare at Inuyasha.

"...Sit, boy" I scowl

He fell again "You're mean"

"I try..." I huffed, grabbed Sango's arm and ran to the well pushing her down then jumping in myself...

x-x-x-x

**R&R**


	6. - Don't worry, Inuyasha!

**I'm running out of greetings...**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of patience**

**Author's note: I'm running out of notes**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_He jumped up from branch to branch, grabbed Sango's arm and yanked her down with him. They both landed but Sango tripped over her own feet and fell onto of me because she was dizzy. I help Sango up then glare at Inuyasha._

_"...Sit, boy" I scowl_

_He fell again "You're mean"_

_"I try..." I huffed, grabbed Sango's arm and ran to the well pushing her down then jumping in myself..._

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

We climbed out the other side and ran into my house. Miroku was there, at the door, waiting for us. He slightly winced when Sango gave him a hug but she didn't seem to notice. He winked at me again... I felt shivers go up and down my spine "Pervert..."

He chuckled "Come on, ladies. You're late..."

"I'M SORRY THAT _INUTRASHA_ HELD ME CAPTIVE!" Sango crossed her arms

Miroku raised an eyebrow "Inu... _trash_a?"

"You make it sound like you were a hostage" I said once I realized Miroku was totally lost at what we were talking about. So I decided to clear it up for him, no harm in that, right?... Right?

She glared back at me "Wasn't I? Wasn't I though?"

"True..." I thought for a minute "But all's he did was refuse to get you down from the tree"

"_HE'S_ THE ONE THAT PUT ME ON THE WRETCHED TREE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She stomped her foot

"Okay..." I roll my eyes "Sorry, Miroku"

"You're not forgiven" He crossed his arms

I sighed "What do you want?"

"A kiss" He bluntly put it

"Eh?" Sango raised an eyebrow "_What_?"

"Please tell me you _just_ want one on the cheek or something like that... again..." I scrunched my eyebrows

"Sure..." He held out his arms "And a hug"

"Fine," I hug him

He hugged me back, 5 minutes later, he started stroking my butt. I shrieked and slapped him across the face. He rubbed his cheek "Fine, now you need to give me another kiss to make it feel better"

"Why does your forgiveness mean anything to me?" I kissed him on the cheek "It's not like I actually _like_ you... in my eyes, you're just a stranger who tried to kidnap me when we first met"

"In my defence, I _just_ wanted the sacred jewel shards!" He put his hands up "Now, I need another kiss"

"Fine!" I growled then quickly kissed him on the nose "No more kisses today, I've had enough of this! YOU HEAR ME!?"

"You kissed him?" A familiar voice came from behind me

I turned around "I-Inu... Inuy-yasha? What're _you_ doing here?"

"Why? Were you expecting someone _else_?! Is it so wrong to visit one of my _best friends_? Is it against the _rules_ here or something? I asked _you_ a question first though! You kissed him?" He asks again but, this time, is a bit more firm "_You _kissed _him_?!"

"Inuyasha... if I may explain..." Miroku butt in "It was merely a kiss-"I wasn't asking you, Miroku!" Inuyasha cut him off. Miroku cut right out and back up.

"Kagome! _You_ kissed _him_!?" He kept slowly coming closer to me to the point where he put his hands on my shoulder and squeezed tightly. I winced "Inu... Inu..." I couldn't say it, he was digging his nails into my shoulder and I was getting weak

"Answer me!" He ordered

"Inuyasha! Stop this madness!" Kohaku came strolling out "She kissed him on the cheek three times and the nose, once! It's nothing for you to fret over! Me, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome herself knows who she's in love with it is _not_ Miroku! So don't jump to sudden conclusions when you know none of the facts! If you keep acting like this then you're sure to drive her away! Do you _want_ her to stay here and leave you behind!? Back off!"

Inuyasha let go of me and his eyes widened, his nails were covered in blood because of how tight he was squeezing. I fell to the ground and coughed. He knelt down beside me "Kagome! I'm..." He clearly couldn't say it

He whispered "I'm... I'm sorry"

"Inuyasha..." I sat up and yelled at him: "SIT, BOY"

He fell face first. He growled and looked up at me "I APOLOGIZED!"

"I DIDN'T THROW YOU TO THE GROUND BECAUSE I'M MAD! I DID IT BECAUSE I'M DISAPPOINTED. IN. YOU! YOU JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS AND TURNS INTO THIS JEALOUS MUNK! I DON'T _LOVE_ MIROKU AND I NEVER WILL! SANGO ALREADY DOES! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I LOVE AND I'M PLANNING TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!" I stood up "Right now... I just have to clean up this shirt"

I looked at my shoulders and huge blood puddles stained all over them. I looked up and Miroku was putting his arm around Sango and she was blushing like mad. Inuyasha put his hands gently on my shoulders but didn't squeeze. He stared at me directly in the eye "I'm... sorry"

"Awww, look at you did!" I whined

"How many times do I have to say it!?" He yelled "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You stained my shirt!" I kept whining

He blinked "What?"

"Inuyasha! Why would I be angry with you for hurting me? It's not the first time and it's certainly not the last! I'm not upset! Trust me! I'm used to it! As far as I'm concerned, my _life_ belongs to you, it's in your hands... and I trust you..." I gently smile at him

"So... you always get hurt because of... _me_?" He dropped to his knees and looked back up at me"So... it's my fault? It's always _my_ fault?"

"Inuyasha... that's not what I meant..." I knelt down in front of him staring at him directly in the eye "It's not your fault... it's accidents so why... why are... INUYASHA! Don't you dare think that it's your fault! It's never your fault! Don't beat yourself up over it! I'll say this once, so you better listen! Okay?"

"Yeah..." He nodded in agreement

"If I die... in the near _or_ far future... don't blame yourself. It'll be my own fault for being so selfish and immature, it'll be my own fault for being so stupid! If you ever, and by ever I mean _ever_, blame yourself..." I took a deep breath "...I will make it my _buisness_ to _personally_ be there to watch your _demise_..."

"EHHHHHH!?" Sango's jaw dropped "You're threatening one of your _best friends_!? What the heck!? Did I miss something!?"

"But, Kagome... what if it really turns out to be _my_ fault?" He ignored all of Sango's questions

"NO, INUYASHA! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! IF IT'S YOUR FAULT OR NOT, PLEASE... please... please don't beat yourself up over it. I will always be there in spirit watching over _you_... and _only you_... so... know that I'll akways be right by your side guiding you every step of the way..." I smile again

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	7. - A man to man chat

**I like peeps, don't you? They're sweet and sugary and filled with marshmellows! They make me drool just thinkin' 'bout 'em!**

**Disclaimer: I dun nut own Inutrasha**

**(INUYASHA!)**

**Disclaimer2: Of course... I do not own Inuyasha...**

**Author's note: I have nothing to say**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"NO, INUYASHA! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! IF IT'S YOUR FAULT OR NOT, PLEASE... please... please don't beat yourself up over it. I will always be there in spirit watching over you... and only you... so... know that I'll akways be right by your side guiding you every step of the way..." I smile again_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha was obviously stunned "Kikyo... I... I feel the same way"

"Kikyo?" I stood up "It's... Kagome... Ka-go-me... Inuyasha... you..."

"Kikyo? What's wrong?" He asks me

"That's right... you're still hung over on Kikyo..." I frown "I'm just... gonna go... inside... now"

x-x-x-x

**Inuyasha's POV:**

"Kikyo... wait!" I tried to stop her but she just kept on going. Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango all glare at me. I blink "What did I do?"

"Miroku... would you like to do the honors?" Kohaku crossed his arms

"I think Sango would be a better choice..." Miroku sighed

"So... Sango?" Kohaku asked

"Gladly," She smirked then walked over to me very slowly and started growling "Inuyasha..."

I gulp "What?"

She bonked me on the head "IDIOT! INUYASHA! YOU CALLED _KAGOME_ KIKYO! KAGOME WAS DOING SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU AND YOU RUINED IT! CLEARLY YOU'RE STILL HUNG UP OVER KIKYO OR ELSE YOU WOULD NOTICE WHO KAGOME'S OBSESSIVELY IN LOVE YOU! YOU MORON! DO I _REALLY_ HAVE TO _SPELL_ IT OUT FOR YOU!? YOU'RE DENSER THAN I THOUGHT! YOU JUST BROKE THE POOR GIRL'S HEART, HOW DARE YOU!? IF I COULD, I WOULD BREAK YOUR FACE FOR BREAKING HER HEART! YOU HEARTLESS JERK!"

"I called her Kikyo?" I cocked my head to the side "I didn't... realize"

"Clearly!" Sango huffed "GO. APOLOGIZE. NOW!"

"Why should I?" I crossed my arms

You're still hung up over Kikyo, it's obvious... you need to forget about her and move on! Inuyasha! Move on! It's for the best!" Kohaku insisted

"Wait, Kohaku. Sango, what did you say? You told me who Kagome was in love with but I wasn't listening clearly..." I raised an eyebrow

"..." Complete silence filled the air. Shippo cleared his throat as he came out "Let's head inside before Inuyasha figures out what you said"

"You..." Sango growled at him "YOU WERE _LISTENING_!?"

"Yeah, you said Kagome's in love with-mmmmmmmm" Sango covered Shippo's mouth

"Yeah... okay..." Miroku quickly ran inside

"Coward!" Sango calls

"Can't hear you!" Miroku calls back faintly

"Man! That guy really _ticks_ me off!" She stomped her foot on the ground and looked back at me "APOLOGIZE TO KAGOME NOW! YOU LITTLE TWERP! OR ELSE-"

"Or else _what_?" I cross my arms

She started laughing evilly, I backed up a little bit, she grinned that little devil grin of hers "Or else... _these_..." She showed me her nails. They were long and sharp... but so are mine... but hers are longer!

"So...? Those won't hurt me, my body is built differently than yours..." I try to talk my way out of it

"Not for long... the sun's going down and I heard from Kagome that tonight is the so called 'new moon' so what will you do? The clock is ticking... Inuyasha... watch your back" She hissed then backed up into the house

Shippo looked at me, worriedly "May you rest in peace..."

"I AM _NOT_ GOING TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF THAT SHE-DEVIL!" I hollared

"Apologize to Kagome and maybe... just maybe... she won't hurt you" He suggested

"No way! I did nothing wrong! I don't understand why everybody is so upset! What did I do to maek Kagome so depressed?! I did nothing! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! She's just over sensitive!" I scowled

He whined "That's not true, Inuyasha. Kagome may be a very sensitive person but that doesn't change the fact that you still hurt her feelings. We all worry about Kagome, she has so much stress going on at the moment and you're making it worse. She likes you... a _lot_. She used to think of you as an older brother but lately... you've been drifting apart... it _really_ worries me. I think you should apologize... not only to Kagome, but to Sango too... she's just looking out for Kagome... despite her weird behavior. She loves Kagome... we all do! Don't you?"

"Well... yeah..." I mutter "Why ask?"

"You _really_ love her, don't you?" He asks again

"Yeah... what's your point?"

"You care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah! You don't even need to ask! Why are you asking me all of these questions!? WHAT. IS. YOUR. POINT!?"

"You want to see her happy, don't you?"

"YEAH! WHERE IS ALL OF THIS HEADING!?"

"Inuyasha... you don't love her..." He says slowly

"Yes I do! I love her a lot!" I shout

"No... Inuyasha... you don't love her..." He starts "You're _in_ love with her..."

I thought for a minute "Shippo... where are you going with this?"

"You'll find out soon enough..." He smirks evilly and backs into the house like Sango did earlier

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	8. - Unknown feelings

**BLEP! SORRY! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! D: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I had writers block for the LONGEST time! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND FORGOT WHAT CHAPTER I WAS ON, I ACTUALLY HAD TO DO **_**RESEARCH**_** TO FIND WHAT CHAPTER I WAS ON, IT WAS **_**THAT**_** HARD! AGHHH! MY BRAIN IS SHOT! AGHGUGHUFU43PHTUC3HUT! WELL, enjoy the story!**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"No... Inuyasha... you don't love her..." He starts "You're in love with her..."_

_I thought for a minute "Shippo... where are you going with this?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough..." He smirks evilly and backs into the house like Sango did earlier_

x-x-x-x

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Everybody was inside except me, I just sat outside thinking. Do I really _love_ Kagome? What is _love_? Is their any spacific definition? What's the difference between love and like? It's all just the same but if Shippo says I'm _in_ love with Kagome... then I guess I am...

"Hey, what'cha sittin' 'round here for?" Kagome came out and sat next to me. When I didn't answer her, she slightly laughed "What're you doing out here?"

I sighed "Just... thinking"

"About?" She crossed her arms

"What's it to you?" I raised an eyebrow "You seem pushier than usual"

Her eye started twitching "Alright... be that way! If you want me to go inside then I will!" She huffed and got up

"Wait... I never said I wanted you to" I held onto her leg so she couldnt move

"Eh... okay..." She lightly slapped my hands off of her legs then sat back down. It was quiet for a while, I stared at her the entire time she was looking around at the trees and flowers. She looked over at me and caught me staring at her, she slightly blushed "What're you looking at me like that for?"

I quickly looked away and blushed "Like what?"

"You were staring..." Her blush got deeper

"Pssht, yeah right!" I snort "Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Just drop it, would ya!?" I snap

She flinched "Alright..."

x-x-x-x

**Sango's POV:**

"Are you sure we should be eavesdropping on them like this, Sango?" Shippo asks me

I smirk evilly "Yeah..."

"Alright..." Miroku cut us off "Just listen..."

I peek around the corner to see everything that's going on "Yeah..."

"What're you looking at me like that for?" Kagome asks

Inuyasha blushes "Like what?"

"You were staring..." She points out

"Pssht, yeah right!" He snorts "Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Just drop it, would ya!?" He snapped

She flinched "Alright..."

"Kagome..." he sighed

"No, no, it's alright..." she reassured him "I'm just gonna go inside, if that's alright with you..."

"You don't need my permission, you don't need to ask me if you can leave... Kagome..." He got up "I'm gonna get Miroku, we're leaving. Come back when you feel like it..."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly then looked at Miroku "You're going back with Inuyasha, everybody else isn't completely healed. And... it didn't quite go as planned. When I told Kagome to talk to Inuyasha... I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD ANGER ISSUES!"

"He doesn't... he just... gets angered easily by people he loves and nobody knows why" Shippo explained

I started smiling like crazy "He's in love with her?"

"Yep!" He laughed "He told me earlier..."

"Who's in love with who?" Kagome walked in

"Inuyasha's in love with-mmm" Kohaku covered Shippo's mouth

She blinked "Inuyasha's in love!? Ehh?! With who!?"

"We..." Miroku paused "He's in love with... his... pillow..."

"Um... okay?" She waits a moment then backs out of the room. I look back at Miroku who was smiling like an idiot, I cracked up laughing "Pillow!? Miroku, pillow!? He's in love with his _pillow_!?"

"It worked, didn't it?" He shrugged "I didn't think it was going to turn out that way but she bought it!"

Inuyasha came in at that exact moment and glared at all of us "I was right outside the entire time..."

"WHOOPS!" I cover my mouth and slightly giggle "What did you hear?"

The doorbell rang and Kagome came running out "Is he here already!?"

"Who?" Inuyasha looks at her, confused "Ehh?"

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	9. - A tense situation

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: In the story, Hojo is Kagome's over protective... well, he has a huge crush on her, he isn't really her boyfriend though. Kagome's family moved out to a different house and Kagome lives there by herself. Oh and... sorry! I had writers block for the longest time! But I'm back! I'm gonna try to update faster from now on! Please forgive me if I don't! My grandpa's sick... with cancer. My grandma is always stressed and yelling at me for the silliest things, my cousin, Cory, is always picking fights with me, my sister always ignores me, and I get so frustrated! If you haven't noticed, I have anger issues, it sort of prevents me from writing when I'm angry... one time, I threw a chair at the wall because Cory told me I was a huge jerk for not letting him play with my toys... it's really stressful. And again, I'm really sorry...**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_Inuyasha came in at that exact moment and glared at all of us "I was right outside the entire time..."_

_"WHOOPS!" I cover my mouth and slightly giggle "What did you hear?"_

_The doorbell rang and Kagome came running out "Is he here already!?"_

_"Who?" Inuyasha looks at her, confused "Ehh?"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Sango quickly cleared her throat "Inuyasha, Miroku... get Kaede and... get out!" She pointed to the back door. Inuyasha huffed "I'm not gonna let some puny _human_ tell me what to do!" And with that, he headed for the front door, his hand was on the doorknob, I quickly got in front of him so he didn't open the door. He rolled his eyes "What gives, Kagome?"

"Please?" I stare right into his eyes. He slightly blushed "Fine, but not because you told me to. But just because I feel like going a different way, ya got that?"

I slightly laughed "Yes. Now, please, bring Miroku to the well..."

And with that, he was gone. And so was Miroku and Kaede. The door flung open, me and Sango stared at each other and then back at Hojo. Hojo scanned the room and saw Shippo and Kohaku there "What's going on?"

"Oh hi, Hojo!" I smile

"She..." Sango trailed off

"-I'm babysitting!" I quickly told him, he nodded in understanding, I took Shippo's hand and whispered in his ear "Act like a baby... now!"

He gulped then started sucking his thumb, I gave him a little blue blanket and he hugged it. I smiled in amusement then got my phone and quickly took a picture. I put it back in my pocket before Shippo saw. Hojo smiled at me "I brought this for you..." he pulled out a bunch of roses in a vase then gave it to me. I took them and smiled at Hojo "Thank you, they're so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you..." He walked closer to me, my face started turning all kinds of shades of pink and red. He grabbed my hand "Their was something I wanted to ask you..."

"Y-Yes?" I blushed deep red

"Remember the school dance coming up?" He asked me

My eyes widened as I nodded, is he going to ask me out!? I looked over at Sango with those pleading eyes, she was just smirking in amusement as she crossed her arms and mouthed the words 'Not this time'

I swear, I feel like punching that girl straight in the jaw! Hojo cleared his throat and got my attention "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I knew it! I looked back at Sango and her jaw dropped. I looked back at Hojo and laughed nervously "Okay... I'd love to..."

His smile got wider "Great! I'll pick you up on thursday at 4! Be ready...!" and with that, he jumped up and ran out the door closing it behind him. I looked over at Sango who was shaking her head in disappointment. I looked over at Kohaku and he was doing the same thing, aswell as Shippo. I furrowed my eyebrows "Hey! What gives!?"

Sango clicked her tongue and walked over to me "Why do you torture him like this? As well as Inuyasha..."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well... _you_ know you don't like Hojo, _I_ know you don't like Hojo... but _Hojo_ is getting the wrong impression... he's gonna be crushed when he finds out you love Inuyasha..." Shippo looked up at me "Inuyasha's gonna be torn aswell..." Kohaku thought for a moment "But I guess things like this can't be helped..."

I slightly blushed "What do you mean, Inuyasha's gonna be torn?"

Sango facepalmed "Now you sound like Inutrasha! He's obviously in love with you! That's why he does whatever you ask! That's why he knows everything about you! _That's_ why he chases every guy away, Kagome! You're so oblivious to the obvious! I thought you were better than that! Why do you have to break the poor guy's heart!?"

"Yeah, Kagome! Inuyasha's _already_ jealous of _Koga_! Because Koga said he was in love with you!" Shippo screamed

Kohaku nodded in agreement "Inuyasha's jealous of every guy that even talks to you, Kagome... please just give him a chance..."

I blushed beat red "Y-You make it sound like I _want_ to go to out with Hojo!"

"You... don't?" Shippo cocked his head to the side

"No, you idiot! I don't _love_ Hojo! I would _love_ to go to the dance with Inuyasha! How many times do I have to say it!? I love Inuyasha! Now... stop making me say it! It's sort of embarrassing..." I blushed

Sango started cracking up laughing. I smiled then started to slightly giggle. Sango wiped away a few tears and her laugh died down "Oh, gosh! You're right! Being in love with Inutrasha _is_ embarrassing..."

"Stop calling him Inutrasha!" I huff childishly "He's kind and he's funny, and he has a pretty cool name! Inuyasha! Get it right!"

"Okay... tell us what you like about Inuyasha and what you _don't_ like about Inuyasha..." Kohaku ordered.

I blushed "Which should I start with?"

"The things you don't like..." Sango suggested

"Oh my gosh, where do I start!?" I took a deep breath and slightly giggled "He's arrogant and he's pushy, he's bossy and he's a huge jerk sometimes oh, and soooooooooooooo immature. he seems like he's heartless and doesn't care about you at all. He's sooooo childishly stubborn and has too much pride! He brags all the time and pretend he doesn't care, he'd rather hurt himself than hurt his pride and he's so selfish!"

"Glad you think so highly of me..." Inuyasha came strolling into the room and rolled his eyes

The doorbell rang just as he said that. I blushed at his comment "What did you hear?"

The doorbell rang again, I kept backing up closer and closer to the door "What did you hear?"

"Just that I'm arrogant, I'm pushy, I'm immature, I'm bossy, I'm a huge jerk, I pretend that I don't care, I'm heartless, I'm stubborn, I have too much pride, I brag, I'd rather hurt myself than hurt my pride... stuff like that" He crossed his arms "Why were you saying all that stuff behind my back, anyways?" He crossed his arms "Well?"

The doorbell rang over and over and over and over, one ring after the other. I quickly flung the door open and a girl trampled me "KAGOME! I'M BACK!"

"Ayame?" My eyes widened "I thought you moved, like, 5 hours away from here..."

"Come on, Kagome! Don't be such buzzkill!" Ayame whined as she got off of me "I convinced my mom to drive me here, I can live with you now!"

"Well... it seems awkwardly quiet here now that I live here alone... you and Sango can both move in if you'd like..." I thought for a minute then looked over at Sango "That alright with you?"

Sango's face lit up "Absolutely!"

Ayame helped me up and glanced over at Inuyasha who was staring at me intently, then she whispered in my ear "Whoa, hottie alert. Ooooh, is he your boyfriend?"

I blushed all shades of red and fell back down to the ground "AYAME!"

Sango nodded "Ayame gets a little boy crazy, especially considering Koga..."

"KOGA!?" Ayame's eyes lit up "I want to go see him! Is he here!?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know about the well yet..." I sighed and looked up at Inuyasha who was still staring at me intently. I shot up onto my feet and hid behind Ayame. Ayame whistled "Apparently not! That's a win win for everyone!"

"OFF LIMITS!" I screamed and jumped in front of Inuyasha. Miroku came out from behind the corner and stared at Ayame. He grinned and walked over to her "Will you consider bearing my child?"

Ayame blushed "That's a little sudden, don't you think? But you're still kinda cute... I guess I will..."

Sango pulled Miroku's arm and kept him beside her "He's off limits too..." She growled, me and Sango kept growling until Ayame gave in "Fine! I'll just take Hojo!"

I looked down "He's... off limits aswell..."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Sango, Shippo, and Ayame all gasped at the same time and spoke "Kagome..." in unison

I looked up "It's... not what it looks like! ..."

"What happened between you guys!?" Ayame covered her mouth then whisper yelled at me "He didn't... ask you out!..."

I sighed and she gasped again "Oh my gosh! He did! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Kagome! I'm so sorry! What was I thinking!? Hojo's been in love with you for 3 years! How could I ever compete with that!?"

"AYAME!" Me and Sango screamed in unison "SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha looked around the room "What's going on here? Who's this Hojo guy?"

The doorbell rang again. I rolled my eyes "So many visiters!" I ran up to the door and opened it, Hojo was right there "I forgot to ask you somethi-" I shut the door in his face "Sorry, I have to take this. Sango, you're in charge, keep a close watch on Ayame..."

The door opened slowly and Hojo was right there staring at everyone. I shut my eyes tightly hoping this day would just go away. I looked up at Hojo and he was staring directly at Inuyasha who was staring back at him.

I brought Hojo in and sighed closing the door behind me. The doorbell rang immediately. I flung the door open "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I looked at the person, I was Koga. I sighed "Sorry, Koga... come in..."

He didn't say a word, he felt the air stiffen so he stiffened. Aswell as Inuyasha and Hojo. Koga walked in and growled "What're _you_ doing here, mut face?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same question, flea-bitten wolf!" Inuyasha argued

Hojo blinked "Mut face and flea-bitten wolf?"

I nodded "Just random nicknames..."

"Why does that guy have dog ears?" He asked. The whole room quieted down. I grabbed Ayame's hat off her head and put it on Inuyasha immediately "Um, he doesn't?"

"They're just props for a dog play I'm having on saturday" Sango explained "Plus, they're glued on so we can't, exactly, take them off..."

"Oh, right..." Hojo nodded "By the way, Kagome... their was somehting else I wanted to ask you..."

Inuyasha and Koga both perked up "NO!"

Inuyasha growled at Koga then looked back at me "Me first!"

"No! Me first!" Koga argued

They fought for a while, me and Hojo just went in a different room. Hojo started "I just wanted to ask if you..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R! *laughs evilly* yeah yeah yeah, I know... I'm cruel**


	10. - Blushing

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I... got nothin'**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Oh, right..." Hojo nodded "By the way, Kagome... their was something else I wanted to ask you..."_

_Inuyasha and Koga both perked up "NO!"_

_Inuyasha growled at Koga then looked back at me "Me first!"_

_"No! Me first!" Koga argued_

_They fought for a while, me and Hojo just went in a different room. Hojo started "I just wanted to ask if you..."_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"If I what?" I asked, a little annoyed

"Would you... um... I... I'm in love with you!" He spurts out

My eyes widened. Why didn't I see it earlier? He's obviously in love with me! But... I don't know what to tell him! What do I say!?

I stuttered "I-I... I... don't know what t-to say..."

"What I wanted to know was... if... you'd like to be my girlfriend..." He squeezed his eyes tightly waiting for my answer...

I took a deep breath "Hojo... I don't want to give you the wrong impression so I'm gonna say it out flat. I never wanted to hurt you, I guess I have to say I like you a little too but... I'm just not... ready. I'm just not ready, I'm... sorry..." A few tears ran down my cheeks

"That's understandable..." He agreed and hugged me, a lot of tears started streaming down my face, he hugged me tighter "I'll wait for you... when you _are_ ready. However long that takes... I'll wait..."

I closed my eyes and hugged him back "Thank you..."

"I'll wait..." He repeated in a whisper, I held on tighter as more tears started streaming down my face "Okay, but... don't let go... just yet..."

He smiled "I wasn't going to..."

The door flung open as I was about to let go of Hojo. I finally let go and my eyes were all watery and red. I looked at the person who just flung the door open. It was Inuyasha. He was staring at me "Kagome..."

I started crying, I kneeled on the ground and hid my face in my hands, my hands became soaked aswell as my clothes. I felt a hand on my back, I slightly looked up and Hojo hugged me again "I'll never give up on you... no matter how long it takes. Nothing you can say can change my mind... I promise..."

I got up and shook his hand off of me. I looked up and Inuyasha was still holding the door open and staring at me "Kagome... what happened?"

I couldn't stop crying "Inuyasha!" I cried and ran into his arms. I hugged him tightly, it took a moment but he finally hugged me back "Kagome... what happened to you? You're soaked... why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Hojo spoke up "We were talking and she turned me down. I told her I would wait, she apologized and thank me, she started crying, so I hugged her... she's probably under a lot of stress right now..."

"Ya think!?" Sango shot him a glare. Hojo gulped "What'd I do?"

I swallowed hard and pulled away from Inuyasha "Nothing, Hojo. You did nothing wrong... you helped me and I thank you" I started getting dizzy. I nearly fell but I regained my balance _just_ in time. I shook my head, Sango came to my aid and helped me keep my balance. She put my arm around her shoulder "You seem tired, maybe you should get some rest..."

"No..." I pull myself out of Sango's grasp "I'm fine, I don't need anything. Inuyasha... their was something I..." I started seeing three of everything "Their... was... something I... wanted to ask... one... of you..." I started pointing to him

"One of me?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, he started looking around the room"What? How many of me are their?"

I fell to the ground and looked around, everything started getting blurry. The last thing I remember was Koga and Inuyasha picking me up and bring me somewhere as Sango started yelling at Hojo. Then I blacked out...

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: an hour**

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in my bedroom. I imediately shot up a someone came running in the room. I got out of bed and started looking through my dresser. I looked at who came in. It was Inuyasha. He pulled me from my dresser and to my bed, he picked me up and tucked me into bed "Glad to see you're alive..."

"Oh... okay..." I yawned "What happened while I was... out?"

"The better question is, what were you and Hojo talking about earlier?" He changed the subject

I took a deep breath "He told me that he loved me, I told him that I guess I sorta liked him a little but I wasn't ready to date. He told me that he would wait for me, no matter how long it took... and then I started crying and we hugged... that's about it..."

"Oh, I see... was anything you told him... true?" He asked me

"Not in the least!" I slightly laughed "Say... Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He looked back up at me

"I wanted to thank you..." It was that moment when I realized we were both leaning in. The door swung open and we both pulled away immediately blushing. Ayame was at the door, she smirked "So... gettin' all friendly, are we?"

I covered my face in my blanket not saying a word. Inuyasha just turned around refusing to face her. She came over to me and whispered in my ear "Go for it, girl. Remember, he loves you... I can feel it..."

I blushed beat red as she ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha turned back around and faced me as I uncovered my face from the blankets. We were both blushing like crazy, especially him! Since the only other girl he ever loved was Kikyo... Kikyo... Kikyo... he's still hung up over Kikyo... I can never compete with her, I won't even try...

"Inuyasha... I know you still love Kikyo and I know I can never ask you to forget about her... but I'll always be by your side, I know it's what I have to do..." I spoke up

His blush died down so I continued "I want to be by your side until the day I die... if you'll let me. I'll stay with you for as long as you'll let me... Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Stop talking..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R**


	11. - Remember those feelings

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: Remember in the past few chapters when I told you that Sango still becomes a yoma slayer and everything? Well, she does... it's just... she does **_**after**_** the story ends... use your imaginiations, I'm too tired to explain... xD**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_His blush died down so I continued "I want to be by your side until the day I die... if you'll let me. I'll stay with you for as long as you'll let me... Inuyasha..."_

_"Kagome..."_

_"Inuyasha..."_

_"Stop talking..."_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Inuyasha started leaning in, I was blushing like crazy! Is he going to _kiss_ me?! Oh my gosh! I need to stop myself from blushing! It's so embarrassing! Gahhhhh!

It was at that exact moment when the door flung open. It was Sango. Me and Inuyasha both jumped away from each other blushing like idiots. I backed up all the way against the wall and hid my face in my blankets while Inuyasha just jumped off the bed to the other side of the room.

She was in a panic, she started breathing heavily then stared at us "Oh... sorry. Is this a bad time?"

I answered "No" at the exact time Inuyasha answered "Yes"

Me and Inuyasha stared at each other blankly. I turned back around and looked at Sango "No it isn't"

"Okay... Kagome... it's Souta..." She panted

I jumped off of the bed and stared at Sango for a minute "You have my attention..."

Her panting slowed down a little "Well... he's... hurt..."

Inuyasha blinked "What happened?"

"What happened to him!?" I cried "How's he hurt!? What's going on!? And how did you even find out?!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled "KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

"He fell down 3 whole flights up stairs, Kagome..." Sango told me

I started freaking out "IS HE OKAY!?"

"He broke both of his legs, and an arm... Kagome, he wants to see you..." She explained

"Oh no..." Inuyasha mumbled "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's gonna be fine..." She reassured me "He has to stay in the hospital for 4 weeks though. And the first person he called out to was Kagome... but he doesn't seem to remember anything else..."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO MENTION HE HAS _AMNESIA_!?" I screamed and ran out the door. I ran downstairs and fell on top of someone. I was panting like crazy, my hair was in my face shadowing my eyes as tears ran down as fast as they came

I heard a voice inside my head repeating "Run... run away. Run away forever, you'll be free..."

I started repeating it "Run... run away. Run away forever, you'll be free..."

"Kagome?" I heard Koga's voice. I looked up then realized I was laying on top of him. I quickly jumped up "Run away... forever and you'll be free. It's okay to hate... hating is natural. They treated you like garbage! You were nothing to them! They used you! They stepped all over you! They betrayed you! You deserve to hate them and they deserve to be hated! IT IS UNFORGIVEABLE! You need to take action, it's now or never!" I immediately picked up a bow and arrow and aimed at Inuyasha

Inuyasha froze "Kagome..."

Koga got up off the ground "What's wrong with you?"

I dropped the bow and arrow "What? Sorry... I don't know what came over me..."

"Oh yeah!" Ayame came over to me "You're just feeling stressed, is all. Am I correct?"

"Yes..." I started remembering things between me and Inuyasha. An image flashed in my mind of when we first met

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"You're pathetic, Kikyo. What're you waiting for, Kikyo? Just do her like ya did me..." Inuyasha spat_

_"Look! I don't know who this __**Kikyo**__ is but she is not me! I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me!" I corrected him_

_"Ha! Their's no way you and her could smell smiliar without you being-!... You're not her..." He was clearly shocked_

_"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING!" I huffed_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I shook my head, then another image flashed to mind. When Inuyasha and I _just_ met Shippo for the first time

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Hey, twerp! Give me those jewel shards back!" Inuyasha growled as he chased Shippo around_

_Shippo, in return, stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha "No! I need them!"_

_"What could a little racoon dog __**need **__with jewel shards!?" Inuyasha huffed_

_"I'M A __**FOX**__!" Shippo corrected him_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I giggled a little bit at that one. He really _is_ cute when he's angry. I shook my head again then another image came to mind, a little after Shippo, me and Inuyasha just met Miroku...

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Oh... Kagome... were you worried about me?" Miroku asked, sincerely_

_I shrugged "I guess so..."_

_"In that case..." He took my hands and held them in his "Will you bear me a son?"_

_I froze. Inuyasha growled "Get your __**filthy**__ hands off of her!" He jumped between me and Miroku_

_Miroku sighed "Oh... it seems you're in love with Kagome..."_

_Me and Inuyasha both blushed crazily_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I started blushing at that one... was he really in _love_ with me? I giggled a little at that one too, Miroku's such a tease... it's ridiculous! I shook my head and then came another flashback... another image came to mind. It was when Miroku just met Sango.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Hey, Miroku!" I called out as soon as soon as I came out of a house with Kohaku in hand "He's going to do fine!"_

_"Great!-" Miroku scanned me from head to toe then looked at Sango who was standing right next to me, he smirked "And... who's this beautiful angel with you? I've never noticed her before... is she new?"_

_I rolled my eyes "This is-"I'm Sango... one of Kagome's most trusted best friends ever..." Sango held out her hand with that beautiful smile she always has. What was she thinking? If she gives him that smile then he's SURE to fall for her. But I think he already has..._

_"Okay then... hi, Sango. I'm Miroku, one of Kagome's... friends also..." Miroku grinned_

_She giggled "You're funny..."_

_"Oh? I'm flattered..." He took her hand, they shook hands, then Miroku walked a little closer to Sango. I rolled my eyes and shoved in between those two. I shoved Kohaku in Miroku's arms "I think you should pay more attention to family than women..."_

_Sango gagged "What?"_

_"He's a fake lecherous monk..." I crossed my arms_

_"HEY! I WILL NOT DENY BEING A LECHER BUT HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FAKE!?" Miroku huffed_

_"SAY WHAT!?" Sango growled_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I smiled, Miroku is sooooo lecherous... it makes me laugh. I could tell everybody was staring at me even though I couldn't exactly see them

I heard a familiar voice faintly ask "What's so funny?" then I realized it was Inuyasha

I was about to respond when an image of Inuyasha popped into mind, after I saved Kikyo for the second time...

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"I HATE YOU, INUYASHA! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THIS MESS HAPPENED! I HATE YOUR GUTS!" I shouted_

_He fell backwards, obviously shocked. As well as I..._

_He got up and started screaming at me but I couldn't make out what he was saying, I wasn't really listening. I was too shocked with myself... why'd I say that?_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I gasped, I said that? I really said that? A few tears ran down my face as I mumbled the words "I'm sorry, Inuyasha..."

I quickly picked up the bow and arrow and aimed at Inuyasha again "I HATE YOU, INUYASHA! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THIS MESS HAPPENED! I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

I immediately found out what I just said and put the bow down by my side, I put the arrow back in its little case. Inuyasha started growling "Sounds familiar... KAGOME! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? YOU SAID YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER SAYING THAT TO ME!"

I took out an arrow and aimed at Miroku "You! You are too busy with women to realize someone in this very room loved you! She was patient with you until the end! She was always by your side but you were too greedy to notice!" I aimed at Koga "You! You need to step up your game if you want anybody to love you! You've been wasting your time with me but what you don't see is I already love someone else! Someone in this very same room loves you more than I ever could! She knows you love me but but sees you're not _in_ love with me! All of you guys are the same! You're just gonna use me as your personal shard detecter! I can't stand it! Why don't you just open your eyes and come to reality! I love you! I'm not gonna deny that I don't but I'm not _in_ love with you! I love you as a friend! And we are _just_ friends! Nothing can change that!" I aimed at Hojo "You! Don't waste your time with me! I love someone else and nobody can change that! I love him more than he'll ever know! He barely even knows I'm alive! You're sweet, gentle, and caring! That's why you shouldn't be here right now! You shouldn't care about me so much! I care about you but I don't love you! I like you a little, or... I did at first! But my feelings have changed! It can't be helped! Just forget this ever happened!" I aimed at Inuyasha "And you!..." I put the arrow down and groaned "Don't even get me _started_ on Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha growled "WHY DID YOU SAY YOU HATED ME AGAIN!? YOU USED THOSE EXACT WORDS LIKE TIME! TAKE IT BACK! THAT REALLY HURT, YA KNOW!"

I glared at him "I didn't mean it but I am _not_ going to talk it back! I've had enough of you! You use me as your person shard detecter, step stool, and BAIT! I DON'T HATE YOU BUT I _AM_ FED UP WITH YOU! YOU'VE HURT ME TOO MANY TIMES FOR ME TO JUST FORGET AND FORGIVE YOU NOW, INUYASHA! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! YOU MUST PAY!"

x-x-x-x

**R&R**


	12. - Sealing

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: Btw, I forgot to mention this... but this whole story takes place **_**after**_** they defeated Naraku... and they defeated Naraku when they were still quite young. They purified him but he didn't want to die so he used a barrier but they purified the barrier purifiying him thus making him human. Now he's a good guy!**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_I glared at him "I didn't mean it but I am not going to talk it back! I've had enough of you! You use me as your person shard detecter, step stool, and BAIT! I DON'T HATE YOU BUT I AM FED UP WITH YOU! YOU'VE HURT ME TOO MANY TIMES FOR ME TO JUST FORGET AND FORGIVE YOU NOW, INUYASHA! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! YOU MUST PAY!"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

I grab my bow and arrow and aim it at him, a few tears roll down my face as I pull back the arrow "Inuyasha... forgive me..." were my last words to him, then I released the arrow

"What kind of arrow did you use!?" Ayame shrieked

"It's none of your buisness..." I looked down

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, KAGOME!? WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Sango cried

"It can't be helped..." I sighed "Inuyasha was kind, yes. But he was an arrogant fool, I didn't _want_ to betray him, but it wasn't _my_ choice..."

At that moment, I recieved a slap on the head. I stood there for a minute dumbfoundedly then looked at whoever hit me, it was Miroku. Miroku shook his head in disappointment "It's not like you were being forced to shoot Inuyasha... after all he's done for you? Man, Kagome... I expected more from you. Sure Inuyasha's an arrogant fool, sure he's stupid and childish and stubborn. But after all he's done for you... he's kind and considerate, he cares if you say you hate him... it _really_ bothers him. He's caring and sweet to you, Kagome... and you went and stabbed him in the back. I can't ask you to bring Inuyasha back from the dead but I can sure make you feel regret over killing him like that..." A tear slipped down his face "Inuyasha was important to all of us..."

... It was silent for a long time. I looked into Miroku's eyes and I saw... a sadness that wouldn't go away. It was a type of sadness that would last for eternity, it's like... if I were to kill Sango... he loves her... it's like _that_ kind of sadness. I looked up then slightly smiled "He isn't dead..."

Miroku's eyes widened really fast but they closed just as quickly. He reopened his eyes then took a deep breath "What do you mean 'He isn't dead'? We saw you kill him... what kind of arrow did you use?"

"It's none of your buisness. All _you_ need to know is he isn't dead..." I looked over at Inuyasha as the smoke cleared. He was hanging against the wall with a peaceful expression... he looked startled and a bit of hurt covered his face but... peaceful

"What kind of arrow did you use!?" Ayame demanded this time "IF INUYASHA TURNS OUT TO BE DEAD, I'LL MURDER YOUR FACE OFF!"

I took a step back and pulled out another arrow. I aimed at Inuyasha's fur of the fire rat coat and pulled the arrow back. I shot 6 different arrows into his clothes "That should be good... for now..."

Ayame tried taking the arrow out but it was no use. I rolled my eyes at Ayame "It's useless... you can't awaken him..."

"WHY. NOT!?" She cried, she said a word everytime she pulled on the arrow "AT. LEAST. I. CAN. TRY!"

"Stop that, Ayame! You're just going to hurt yourself!" I demanded

She stepped back "Alright..."

I looked over at Koga, he was staring at me, I walked up to him "Got a problem?"

"No..." He answered plainly "It's just nice not hearing the mut complain all the time..."

And with that, he took my hands and held them in his, images flashed in my mind about everytime he touched my hands. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I opened my eyes then looked into Koga's "I told you... you're wasting your time with me..."

"I'm never going to give up on winning your heart... I promise..." He reassured me

"That's not what I mean!" I pulled my hands out of his "Please don't waste your time with me, their is someone in this very room who loves you right now more than I ever could... you just have to open your eyes and look!"

With that, Koga looked around the room and caught Ayame staring at him. I rolled my eyes then pushed Koga towards Ayame. And with that, I grabbed Miroku's hands "Here..." I shoved him towards Sango "Make the most of it"

Sango _and_ Miroku were both slightly blushing. I looked back at Inuyasha and sighed. I walked up to him and slightly rubbed his ears "You must be having the perfect dream to be that peaceful... I envy you..." I whispered into his ear immediately regretting it. Inuyasha's ears wiggled a little bit, oh gosh! Did he just hear me!? I rubbed my hand down his hair then pulled away "Inuyasha..."

It was at that moment I was glad I used the _sealing_ arrow...

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	13. - Secrets revealed

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I'm making up a character named Arata, a childhood friend of Kagome's**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_Sango and Miroku were both slightly blushing. I looked back at Inuyasha and sighed. I walked up to him and slightly rubbed his ears "You must be having the perfect dream to be that peaceful... I envy you..." I whispered into his ear immediately regretting it. Inuyasha's ears wiggled a little bit, oh gosh! Did he just hear me!? I rubbed my hand down his hair then pulled away "Inuyasha..."_

_It was at that moment I was glad I used the __**sealing**__ arrow..._

x-x-x-x

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Kagome scolded me then shot me with that arrow... why would she do something like that? That really hurts. Darkness came. That's the last thing I remember before waking up next to my tree! I climbed up my tree to my branch, that's when I noticed Kagome was already on my branch. She was giggling as she looked into the distance.

I sat beside her, it was quiet for a while until she stopped giggling "Hey, Inuyasha... you've finally woke up... I've been waiting for you..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

she scooched a bit closer to me "I'm sooooo sorry for shooting you with that arrow! I shouldn't have said all of those harsh things to you! I don't want forgiveness! I will not beg for forgiveness! I don't deserve it! It's all my fault!" She cried into my shoulder

It took me a minute to proccess what she said, I rubbed her back "Oh... no, Kagome. It's not your fault, you did what you had to do! Please don't blame yourself! I forgive you! I don't want to see you upset... please don't cry..."

She looked up at me with teary eyes "You don't mean that..."

"Yes I do, Kagome! I don't like seeing you upset like this! You're more important to me than anyone!" I told her

"Even me, Inuyasha?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I wipped myself around, Kikyo was sitting next to me "Does this girl mean more to you than I do, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo..." I mumbled

Kagome growled "I knew it! You're still in love with Kikyo! You liar! I trusted you and you lied to me! I thought you cared about me more than anyone else, Inuyasha! What happened!?"

"Kagome... he loved me first! You're always going to be a cheap Kikyo wannabe in his eyes!" Kikyo yelled at her

"No! That's not true!" I reassured her "You're both important!"

"Why would you even want to love that liar!?" Kagome yelled at Kikyo "I love him! That's all that matters! He's a lying cheat! I'm _so_ outta here!"

Kagome jumped down branch by branch and ran away crying.

"NO! KAGOME!" I yelled, I was about to go after her when Kikyo pulled my arm. I looked back at her "Let me go!"

"Does that girl mean more to you than I do, Inuyasha? We are finally alone together, don't mess up this chance. Your life belongs to me... if you go after her then we are through. Do you understand me, Inuyasha?" She asks me with a slight glare

She leaned in a bit. I pulled myself out of her grasp "Yes... I understand... but I don't care" I spat as I jumped down the tree and ran after Kagome "I'M COMING KAGOME!"

I heard her faintly yelling at me "INUYASHA! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTINT!" But I didn't listening. I searched high and low for Kagome. I looked everywhere, I heard sobs coming from behind a bush. I looked behind it and Kagome was right there crying into her knees.

I sat next to her "Kagome... I told you not to cry..."

She looked up, startled "W-What're you doing here!? It's not like you actually care! So why bother!?"

I wiped her tears and put my arm around her "Silly Kagome. If I didn't care I wouldn't be here right now... with you... and not kikyo, now would I?"

"So... you ditched Kikyo? I thought your life belongs to her..." She slightly smiled

I shrugged "Yeah, I ditched her. My life doesn't belong to her... it belongs to you... and yours belongs to me..."

Her face lit up "Yeah..." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened.

My eyes closed slowly but shot open. Kagome was staring at me "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha..." she wiped a few of her tears "You looked so peaceful... did I wake you?"

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha..." I wiped a few of my tears "You looked so peaceful... did I wake you?"

"A little..." He shrugged "I'm so glad I chose you instead of Kikyo..."

"What?" She was puzzled

I shook my head "Nevermind... why did you shoot me with the arrow?"

"Because I couldnt take it anymore! Inuyasha! I love you so dang much it hurts! I love you so much that I can't stand to look at you! I can't stand talking to you! I can't standing being in the same room as you! I love you so dang much, Inuyasha! And what have you given me!? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I spat immediately regretting it

I looked around to see everybody staring at me. I continuously fight off that deep blush that threatens to creep up. I looked up at Inuyasha and he just gave me a smirk... he didn't say anything

I stabbed that sealing arrow back in his heart so he's sealed to the wall again. I groaned "Ugh... men!"

Miroku smirked and announced for everybody to hear, "So... you're finally admitting it..."

Ayame chuckled "It's about time!"

Sango rolled her eyes "You should've confessed earlier! You're so dense!"

A heard a puppy barking and the doorbell rang... over and over and over and over and over and over. I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked around "Hello?"

I closed the door and the doorbell rang again, I opened the door and a puppy jumped on me. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the name tag so I read it out loud "Inu..." I looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at the puppy. I lifted up the puppy "You're an adorable little... girl!? Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha landed with a thud. A man peeked in the door "Oh... so you're home... nice to see you again Mrs. Higurashi..."

I blushed all shades of red, so did everyone else. I shook my head "Oh... sir... you got it all wrong... I'm Kagome Higurashi... I'm not married..."

"KAGOME!?" The man's jaw dropped

I sweatdropped "Yep... that's mah name... why? Did I pronounce it wrong or something? Why're you so surprised?"

"Oh my gosh... it's me! Arata! You're all grown up! This is your dog's puppy so I thought I would bring her over for you. You always talk about some guy named Inuyasha so I named her Inu! Sorry I didn't give you a male dog... I couldn't..." He admitted then looked over at Inuyasha "Why is that guy laying on the ground?"

"Oh... um... I-Inuyasha... Arata wants to know why you're l-laying on the floor... m-mind handling that for me?" I stuttered

Inuyasha muttered into the floor "No thanks" He picked his head up off the floor and stared at me and Arata

Arata shook his head and gave me a great big bear hug "I've missed you, Kagome! You're all grown up! I'm so happy to see you again! I thought this day would never come to pass!"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and shoved Inu in Inuyasha's arms "Arata... you're... here..."

"Why? Are you not excited to see me?" He asked, disappointed

I backed up a little bit "Arata... now's not really a good time..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Higurashi! You don't love me anymore... I get it..." He sighed

My face reddened "Shut up!" I demanded as I heard a deep growl from behind me. I squeezed my eyes tightly hoping nobody would notice my growing blush.

Sango sweatdropped "WHAT!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"

Ayame sneered "You just put yourself in grave danger... you better run!

Just as that was said, the sun went down. I looked around and whispered to myself "Thank god"

Inuyasha's hair turned black and his nails shortened. I sighed in relief. Arata didn't seem to notice though, he just stared at Inuyasha's jet black hair and chuckled "Wow... what's up with your hair, dude? Ever hear of scissors?"

I defensively jump in front of Inuyasha "Don't insult him, Arata! You're being a jerk!"

"Oh... don't worry, Kagome. He don't mind. Now _do_ you, mut?" Koga retorted

Inuyasha growled "Don't. Touch. Kagome, _human_"

"Ooooooooh, you called me _human_... what an insult" Arata remakred sarcastically

"Calm down, Inuyasha! Please don't hurt him! He means no harm!" I cried

"Oh... no, Kagome. Let him come at me... I wanna know what this guy can really do..." Arata smirked

I screamed "ARATA! SHUT YOUR TRAP! AND DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY ANYTHING YOU'RD GOING TO REGRE LATER ON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" I glared at Arata

He gulped and quickly shut his mouth. Inuyasha snickered "Ha! Gonna let a little girl push you around like that? You're pathetic..."

I glared at Inuyasha, he gulped and shut right up. I took a deep breath "Inuyasha..." I sighed. I could tell he was bracing himself for a 'sit' but I guess I'll go easy on him this time "Be polite..."

"Who is this guy?" Inuyasha asked me, confused

"He's my ex boyfriend..." I bit my lip

"CORRECTION!" Arata yelled "I'm her ex fiance..."

Everybody gasped. Sango's jaw droped as she began to panic, "OH. MY. GOD! KAGOME!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "I slept with Kagome!"

Everybody gasped again. Especially me "Inuyasha! Sit!"

Sango took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Miroku!"

Everybody gasped. Except Miroku who just smirked.

Ayame shouted, "Me and Koga are engaged!"

Everybody gasped.

I looked around the room nervously then shouted out "I'm pregnant!"

Everybody froze. No gasp, no shocked faces. Only horrified faces. They slowly turned their heads towards me so everybody was eventually staring at me. Directly at me. I felt really awkward...

After 10 minutes passed, a few gasps were let out, and whispering was heard. Eventually, Sango cleared her throat and spoke up "And exactly, _who's_ the father?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled "Is that true?"

"WHO'S THE FATHER!?" Sango asked worriedly "IF IT'S KOGA'S THEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

I blushed beat red, so did Koga. Inuyasha's eyes widened "You slept with Koga?" He growled

"NO!" I crossed my arms "SANGO'S JUST BEING PARANOID!"

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KAGOME!? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH KOGA'S BABY! KAGOME! HOW COULD YOU!?" She cried

"I never said _Koga_! You were hearing things!" I rolled my eyes "I said _INUYASHA_, DUMMY!"

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	14. - Feeling search

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I... got nothing**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KAGOME!? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH KOGA'S BABY! KAGOME! HOW COULD YOU!?" She cried_

_"I never said Koga! You were hearing things!" I rolled my eyes "I said INUYASHA, DUMMY!"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Sango seemed to relax after that. Inuyasha yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT!?"

"THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNEW WAS ARATA! THAT'S THE REASON HE'S HERE, GENIUS!" I yelled back

"SO YOU TOLD YOUR EX BOYFRIEND BEFORE YOU TOLD THE CHILD'S OWN FATHER!? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Inuyasha screamed

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! AS LONG AS I TOLD YOU THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE ANGRY! IT'S NOT LIKE ARATA TOLD YOU!" I screamed back

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME NOT TO!" Arata started getting all defensive

"I'm out of here!" Inuyasha growled

"Oh gosh..." I took a deep breath as a whole lotta tears starting streaming down my face "Nononononono, this can't be happening. I'm under so much stress right now. I need the baby's father here with me! You can't just abandon us!"

"Kagome..." He growled again but under his breath. He walked over to me, I was preparing myself for a real big beat down but he leaned in and whispered in my ear "Marry me..."

My eyes widened, I started blushing like nobody's buisness! He noticed my hesitation so he continued, "I'll say it again. Marry me, Kagome. I'm never going to leave you... I want you by my side. Seeing you hurt pains me more than you could know..."

I slightly nodded "Inuyasha... I feel the same way..." I wiped my tears and kissed Inuyasha.

A minute later, I pulled awya and noticed Inuyasha's smirk. Inuyasha was really happy on the inside "So... that's a yes?"

I slightly giggled "Yes, Inuyasha..."

"I will always do my best towards you... I won't _ever_ let you go through all those times of painful memories again... nothing like that will never happen..." He reassured me

My eyes widened "RIN!" I yelled out, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "KOHAKU!" I yelled out, Miroku's eyes widened. "SHIPPO!" I yelled out, Ayame's eyes widened. "KIRARA!" I yelled out, Sango's eyes widened. I looked around the corner and saw all of them playing a game of cards. I sighed in relief "So... what're ya playin'?"

Kohaku shrugged "Dunno..."

I raised an eyebrow "How do you not know?"

"More importantly..." Kohaku started as he looked up from his deck of cars and turned his chair around to face me "You're pregnant?"

Shippo, Rin, and Kirara's ears all perked up but refusing to look up. I blushed "Yes..."

Rin lifted her head a bit "Is their going to be a wedding?"

"Yes..." I slowly answered

That was when Rin jumped up from her seat "Can I be the flower girl?! Please!? Pretty please!?"

Kohaku looked up "Can I be the ring bearer?"

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah, Rin. You can be the flower girl. Kohaku, why would you even want to be the ring bearer?"

"Dunno... just cuz..." He answered plainly

I looked back at Inuyasha "Looks like we already got a flower girl and a ring bearer for the wedding..."

"Good..." He responded quietly

I looked over at Sango "Sango!"

"Yes!?" She ran over to me excitedly

"Two things..."

"Okay..."

"1. You and Miroku are going to plan to wedding, kay?"

"Yes! What was the next thing...?"

"How would _you_ like to be my maid of honor?"

"OH MY GOSH, KAGOME! I WOULD LOVE TO!" Her grin with clearly visible

Nobody except Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Rin heard our conversation. Miroku raised an eyebrow "What're you so happy about?"

Sango opened her mouth to speak but she didn't say anything. She looked back at me, I nodded, she nodded back and snapped her attention towards Miroku "KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Inuyasha patted Miroku on the back "I'd expect my best man to already know that..."

Miroku's eyes slightly widened, you could tell he was, maybe just a little, happy. He was happy from the inside out but he doesn't let it show. I smirked and walked up to Miroku, I started invading his person space as I was inches away from his face staring into his eyes.

Inuyasha stared at me worriedly "Um, Kagome... you okay?"

"I'm just fine..." I bit my lip then look into Miroku's eyes once again. I jumped up suddenly startling Miroku "FOUND IT!"

Miroku looked confused "Found what?"

"Your feelings! They're written all over your face!" I laugh

He rolled his eyes "Then tell me... what am I feeling?" He closed his eyes then open them back up. This time it was him who invaded my person space. We both leaned in until we were only inches apart and glared into each other eyes

I looked at him for a minute then spoke, "You're happy... Miroku, you're excited. I see... happiness... love... and guilt..."

"Happiness, love, and guilt?" Sango repeated

I leaned in a little closer until we were only 2 inches apart. I continued looking into his eyes "Guilt is overwhelming... the guilt you hold is too much for you to take... you're hiding something from us. You don't think you deserve to be Inuyasha's best man because you did something or said something..."

Inuyasha pulled me away from Miroku "Be. Careful! He's still a pervert, ya know!"

I covered my face in my hands "Yeah, I know. But we're getting married, I'm taken and he knows that. So what does that matter?"

"True..." He mumbles to himself "But still... you're mine..."

I slightly giggled "Yep, I'm yours and you're mine..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R**


	15. - Liquor prt I

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I... got nothing**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_I covered my face in my hands "Yeah, I know. But we're getting married, I'm taken and he knows that. So what does that matter?"_

_"True..." He mumbles to himself "But still... you're mine..."_

_I slightly giggled "Yep, I'm yours and you're mine..."_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Hey..." Sango walked up to me "You need to get married before you have that baby and I heard that a yoma baby grows faster than a human one. Whether it's full yoma, half yoma, or even a quarter yoma. So we need to hurry this wedding along _fast_! The wedding is going to be in a month, we have to hurry! Ayame, me, and you are going shopping... _NOW!_ Do you understand me!?"

I gulped "Yes..." I tried taking in all the information she was feeding me, it was diffcult

She grabbed mine and Ayame's wrists and run to the door, I opened it and she was about to run out when she turned around and looked at Miroku "We're going shopping, Miroku. We can't rent a church this late when the wedding is in a month! The wedding is going to be right here! Please work out some ideas while we're gone!"

"Whatever..." Was his plain reply

Sango slapped him over the head "I trust you..."

"Whatever!" He held his head "Please don't hurt me..."

"Alrighty then..." She huffed, she grabbed mine and Ayame's wrists again and ran out the door

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: an hour of wandering aimlessly down the street being lead by Sango**

"This way!" Sango pointed to a certain street

"That way..." I pointed to a different street

"Right..." She laughed nervously

Ayame wasn't listening to us, she had her ear buds in. She was humming to some of her favorite songs and I was slightly humming along. We finally made it to the... dress store or whatever. We walked in and was clouded in white. Everything was white, and a small section of pink dresses.

I looked around and 3 employee's quickly ran to us. The tallest of the 3 spoke first "I'm Amaya! Are you here for a wedding dress, miss?"

"I'm Mika. Which one of you is getting married?" The shorted of the three asked

I was about to speak when the other woman joined in "I'm Miyuki! Nice to meet you three! What's the special occassion!?"

Sango felt the need to chime in which I will always hate her for "My friend, here, is getting married!" She squealed as she pushed me in front of the three

Amaya scanned me head to toe and nodded in agreement "I think I have the perfect thing for you, miss..."

Miyuki and Mika both nodded "Ah! Yes... just the perfect thing..."

Sango and Ayame gave me a thumbs up as Mika slightly pulled on my arm "Right this way, miss"

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 30 minutes later**

**Sango's POV:**

"Hey..." Ayame spoke "It's been a half an hour, are they coming?"

I didn't answer. I just looked at the pink dressed they had. Then I quickly changed the subject "Hey... how much do you think Inuyasha loves Kagome?"

Ayame froze "If I didn't know Inuyasha better, I would say he hated her... but I _do_ know him so... I'll say... _A LOT!_"

"Just what I was thinking..." I responded plainly "Hey... Ayame? What dress do you think would look better on me?"

I put two dresses in front of me. The one on the right of me had a rose on the waistband, the dress was short and went just above my knee, it had ruffles on the sleeves, and a pink headband to match. The one on the left of me had a cute mixture between pink and purple, it had a tighter waistband, the dress was long so it went down to my ankles, and it had matching princess gloves to match.

Ayame examined them both "They both look absolutely stunning... you pick one and I'll have the other. But... Sango, Just remember... the dress doesn't make you beautiful... you make the dress beautiful... alright?"

I slighty blushed "Thanks, Ayame, you're a really good friend..."

"Yeah! I know!" She announced

"And humble too..." I remarked sarcastically

"I KNOW! That's why _I_ should be the maid of honor..." She crossed her arms and glared at me

"Ayame... don't start with this. She's just known me longer, is all. You're still a brides maid... aren't you?" I rolled my eyes

"Well... yeah, I guess so... but she's going to be the maid of honor at _my_ wedding so why shouldn't I be the maid of honor at _hers_?" She bit her lip in frustration

"She doesn't _know_ she's going to be the maid of honor at your wedding, genius!" I stuck my tongue out at her

She stuck her tongue out at me aswell "Whatever!"

I heard a slight giggle, I turned around to see who it was...

.

It was Kagome.

.

She was beautiful... I dropped both of the dresses onto the couch I was standing over and just admired her. She looked stunning.

It was a somewhat of a long dress, it ended in her mid-shin, she had beautiful flats on her feet that fit just perfectly, she also had a matching headband with a big white rose on it. The dress clung to her ever curve, it was really tight, and she was really skinny. It was half sleeved with slight ruffles on them, her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

My jaw dropped "Kagome..." When I saw her expression turn worried and sad, I continued, "You're beautiful..."

Kagome's face slightly lit up "Aww, you're a great friend" She walked up to me and hugged me, then she released me and hugged Ayame "Okay... I'm gonna go change back into my other clothes..."

"Great..." Mika clapped her hands together once then pulled Kagome away

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: an hour later**

I was sitting down reading a fashion magazine while Ayame was pacing herself. It was really annoying. Like, _really_ annoying. I felt a tick on my forehead every time she walked by me, which was a lot. She kept pacing in front of me and talking to me... she was rambling on and on and on and on!

"How long do you think this is going to take?- Ya know what? Never mind! It's not important, Sango... wait! Is it? I didn't... ugh! This is so frustrating! She's... _pregnant_!? Why didn't she tell us before!?-"By... _'she'_ I assume you mean Kagome?" I interupt her

She slightly nods and continues talking 'This is so stressful! I'm so... argghhh! Why can't I just express myself properly to her!? Whenever I'm around her, I can't help but smile! I cann't..-ARG! Sango! This is really painful! I feel like I'm gonna pass out! Why can't I just say what I wanna say!? Why does it always have to be this hard-"Ayame!" I yelled at her

She stopped pacing right in front of me, she looked up at me "What?"

I took a deep breath "Stop pacing! It's going to be alright! Just... _STOP_! This is supposed to be exciting! You're engaged to Koga so it's not _that_ big a deal! I just don't get why she didn't get married _before_ she slept with Inuyasha... wait... no... I don't get why she even _slept_ with Inuyasha in the first place!"

"Yeah! You're right!" Ayame furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips "She put us all through of this because she slept with a half wit! Who does she think she is!?"

"Ayame..." I roll my eyes "Now you're just being a jerk. I didn't mean it like that... I didn't mean that it was bad... I just meant that it was unexpected... ya know?"

"I guess so..." She gave me a crooked smile "Thanks, Sango. I guess I _was_ being a little mean to Kagome... she's still one of my _best friends_...! I'm sorry..."

"Awwww!" We heard someone behing Ayame. I looked behind Ayame. Kagome was standing right there looking at us both "I heard all of that... and I forgive you!"

She ran up to Ayame and hugged her really tight. Ayame returned the hug and whispered "Thank you..."

"Hey... guys... hate to break up your little hug fest over there but we really _should_ be going now..." I stood up and put the magazine on a nearby counter

Miyuki smiled at us and have Kagome a bag "Here's your dress!"

"Have a nice day!" Amaya waved to us

Mika slightly bowed "Come again soon!"

"Oh, I will!" Ayame gave them a big toothy grin and waved "I'll be back again _real_ soon!"

"Yep! This one's gettin' married too!" I laughed

Mika laughed with me "Great! We'll be looking forward to it!"

"You can count on that!" Miyuki nodded in agreement

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: An hour later**

We were on our way home from a bar, _really_ drunk! We finally made it home, Kagome barged through the door and threw her dress at Shippo "WE'RE HOOOOOOME!"

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Ahh, I feel so refreshed! Those serveral gallons of moonshine really hit the spot! We finally made it home, I barged through the door and threw my dress at Shippo "WE'RE HOOOOOOME!"

"Kagome! What happened to you!?" Inuyasha shouted at me

"That's bad for the baby, Kagome!" Kohaku shouted worriedly

I blinked "What baby?"

Miroku's jaw dropped "She doesn't remember... Inuyasha, this is bad... really bad..."

"You think I don't know that!?" Inuyasha growled at me "Get Kagome some water! Now!"

Shippo stumbled through the dress flinging the bag to Miroku and tumbling into the kitchen...

Sango tripped into me and we both fell to the ground, I grabbed onto Ayame and she fell down with us. We all stumbled to the floor laughing our heads off. Inuyasha and Miorku both sweatdropped staring at us. Kohaku was the only one that looked worried "The baby!"

"No..." Rin's eyes widened "Kagome needs some rest..."

"Right..." Miroku helped me up "Inuyasha... please look out for Ayame and Sango..."

Inuyasha growled a bit "Sure thing, _friend_..."

"Great!" Miroku picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed upstairs. He put me down on my bed and sat beside me mumbling to himself "Kagome... just _what_ are we going to do with you?"

"Marry me?" I giggled "It's better than nothing..."

I tumbled into Miroku but Miroku immediately jumped off the bed so I fell face first into the bed. I furrowed my eyebrows at Miroku as I looked up "What's wrong?"

He backed up against the wall slightly "As tempting as it is to sleep with you... I can't! Inuyasha's my _best_ friend! I can't betray him like that..."

I stood up and tumbled into him again "Oh, come on, Miroku! It's not like he'll blame you..." I started unbuttoning his shirt

He backed up "Uh... no thank you! Please don't... I am _so_ tempted to but I can't!"

"Miroku!" I whined "Let the temptation take over!"

"NO!" He shouted

I flinched "What did you just say?"

Shippo came tumbling in with water, he gave it to me. I took one sip then threw it to the ground, the glass shattered into a million pieces and the water splattered "What is this crap!?"

"Um... water?" He looked around, confused

"It tastes boring!" I spat

Miroku kept tumbling back "Kagome, don't do this!"

"MIROKU!" I whined again then walked up to him... I fell into him then passed out... that's the last thing I remember before everything went black

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	16. - Liquor prt II

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: This chapter may or may not be a **_**lot**_** longer than the others...**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_Shippo came tumbling in with water, he gave it to me. I took one sip then threw it to the ground, the glass shattered into a million pieces and the water splattered "What is this crap!?"_

_"Um... water?" He looked around, confused_

_"It tastes boring!" I spat_

_Miroku kept tumbling back "Kagome, don't do this!"_

_"MIROKU!" I whined again then walked up to him... I fell into him then passed out... that's the last thing I remember before everything went black_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

I woke up in bed, I shot up and screamed "The baby!" I immediately reached for my stomach. I sighed in relief when I realized nothing had happened

Miroku immediately ran to my side "Are you alright, Kagome?"

I started crying silently, tears started streaming down my face. Inuyasha froze "Don't tell me you're crying! No! No-o! Kagome, don't cry! It's all going to be alright! Please don't cry! I'm sorry! Just... don't cry!"

I sniffled and softly put my hand over my heart whispering "Sit..."

He fell smack on the ground face first, he looked up at me "What'd I do!?"

"Sit..." I whispered again. He growled. I kept whispering "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit..."... Each time, he made a whining/growling noise. He finally looked up at me sincerely "Okay... I guess I deserved that..."

I started breathing heavily "I'M SO SORRY, MIROKU!" I cried and jumepd into Miroku, I hugged him really tight...

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "_Miroku_? You're apologizing to _Miroku_!?"

"It's okay, Kagome... you were drunk... I forgive you..." He rubbed my back

I cried into his shoulder "No, Miroku! It's _not_ okay! It was never okay for me to do that! I'm so sorry!"

"Kagome... I told you it's alright..." He looked around, everybody was staring at us, he whispered into my ear "People are staring..."

"WHO CARES!?" I screamed and backed away from him, I looked at the ground angerily "I just wanted to apologize... I didn't know that was _embarrassing_!"

"No... Kagome-... that's not what I meant-"Then what _did_ you mean, exactly!?" I cut him off "Ya know what?! Why did I even bother apologizing if you were just going to be embarrassed by it? Should I have asked to speak with you alone? Should I have no apologized? Wasn't it wrong of me?! Answer me, Miroku!" I cried

"Kagome..." He stared at me blankly

I stopped crying instantly. I turned around to face the window. I ran to the window and hopped out grabbing onto the window and using it to help me up to the roof. I see shadows but see nothing that should be causing such things. Nothing's on our roof but their's shadows everywhere. Not a cloud in sight, nothing that could cause these shadows.

I put my arm into one and immediately felt a painful bite in my arm, I let out a painful scream. I pulled my arm out and their was a giant gaping hole in my arm. It was bleeding rapidly. I knelt to the ground and ripped off my shirt sleeves. I tied them together and wrapped them around my entire arm.

I heard a giant pounce and rapid footsteps running towards me. I looked behind me and Inuyasha was right there, he was running towards me. I saw Kirara transform back into a cute little kitty with Sango holding her. Shippo was on Miroku's back as Miroku and Sango were also running towards me.

I looked up and the shadows were gone, Inuyasha knelt by my side "Something wrong, Kagome?- What happened to your arm!? Kagome! What happened!? Are you alright!?"

I tensed "Nothing's wrong! Just go away..." I ignored his other questions

"Yeah, alright... but what happened to your arm!?" Sango asked

I tensed and ignored that question once again "Hey... I'm hungry. Shippo... want a lolipop?"

"Of course!" Shippo hopped off of Miroku's shoulder and onto mine. I looked down at the ground and slowly used the loose bricks off the house to climb down to the window. I hopped inside and fell into Koga. We both stumbled onto the ground, my hair shadowed my eyes "Where were you?" I asked in a really low angry tone

He raised an eyebrow "I just took a walk..."

I quickly hopped off of him tightening the sleeves around my arm. Ayame rushed to my side "Oh my gosh, Kagome! What happened to your arm!?"

I tensed and ignored the question as always "Hey, Koga. Bye, Koga..."

"Yeah, sure, but... really... what happened to your arm?" He eyed my arm cautiously

I tensed again "I have to go, me and Shippo are going to go get some lolipops, then we're gonna go for a walk, and go to the movies then go out to eat... yeah, we pretty much have the whole day planned out... C'YA!" I nervously run out the door with Shippo on my shoulder

x-x-x-x

**Inuyasha's POV:**

"What was _that_ about, _Koga_?" I asked, speaking his name like his some sort of weird poison

"Why should I tell _you_, mut?" Koga crossed his arms

Sango looked at him dangerously and spoke in a dangerous tone, "Tell. Us. What. Happened. Now!"

"She won't tell me what's wrong with her arm! Then she said that her and Shippo are going out on a date..." He explained cautiously

I snorted "Yeah, right!"

Sango glared at me with eyes that spoke 'SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!' so I shut my mouth immediately. Sango bit her lip then heard a knocking at the door "Come in!" She called politely as ever

Kohaku came in the room "What the _heck_ happened to Kagome's arm?!"

"It's the shadows..." Miroku's eyes turned blank quickly then they regained color just as fast

"The... shadows?" Sango asks

Miroku cleared his throat "Sorry, ladies. Allow me to clarify... the shadows are a terriying yoma... they are common and were never quite killed off. They are in the form of shadows... nothing causing them. They're just... regular looking shadows. However, if you put any type of flesh... or... skin into them then they will viciously tear it off and eat it. But if you get bit then you are poisoned... their is no way to get the poison out. Unless the person who was bit falls in love... true love... with anyone then the poison will be sucked out automatically... love is their weakness. Whoever gets bit has 2 months to find their true love before the poison completely eats away at their flesh and devours them whole. And they will immediately start acting weird and different..." He trailed off

"How different?" I demanded

"Well... Kagome's been acting strangely... we can all agree on that. But... the weird question is... why is she acting so nervous? What is she hiding? If she really got bit... she would be terrified of the most ridiculous things... she would have a fear of water and shadows. But so far... what are some of the conclusions we've come up with?" He asked us

Koga spoke right up "She was unusually annoyed... like... she didn't like anybody even talking to her..."

"Interesting..." Sango nodded "She was acting... mean. Not really... rude like Inuyasha but... mean..."

"Okay... I don't need to here anything else..." Miroku interupting anybody else from even breathing "She got bit..."

"No!" Ayame cried "We need to warn Shippo about this..."

I snorted again "We _need_ to warn that child?"

"It can spead, Inuyasha! It can spread to Shippo through flesh alone!" Miroku yelled at me

"Eh? I still don't see how that's a problem..." I shrugged

"KAGOME COULD DIE!" Sango slapped me across the face

I perked up immediately "What!?"

"Works everytime..." Ayame muttered "What a simpleton..."

"He's such an idiot..." Miroku rolled his eyes

And with that, I was out the door without a second thought... I'm coming, Kagome! Just hold off until I get there!

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Me and Shippo were slobbering all over the lolipops as we were on our ways to the movies. We finally finished our lolipops the minute we got in the movie theater. We threw our sticks in the garbage as I handed the man our tickets for '_A life time journey_.' I've never seen it before but it sounds interesting so me and Shippo are gonna test it out for ourselves...

We took our seats and watched the previews, just as the previews ended, the lights dimmed and the movie started. Their were giant words on the screen that appeared '_A life time journey_.' Me and Shippo stuffed our faces in popcorn as I heard a familiar fraze often used 'WIND SCAR!' I immediately tensed, as did Shippo. We sat there watching the movie. I reconized that voice... that was definitely Inuyasha's voice... but... how did they get Inuyasha in this movie!?

I heard another familiar voice 'Wait! Miroku! Don't open up your wind tunnel! You're gonna suck up the poisonous insects! It's dangerous! I don't want to lose you!'

I stopped eating as I tensed up more... that can't be some mere coinsidence. Sango can't be in this movie along with Inuyasha... I know I am _not_ just being paranoid...

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	17. - Lord Sesshomaru and the movie

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I've been doing that signiture greeting for a while so I think it's about time you know what it means. It means I'm feeling absolutely sick and tired of trying to keep up with updates, OKAY!?**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_I stopped eating as I tensed up more... that can't be some mere coinsidence. Sango can't be in this movie along with Inuyasha... I know I am not just being paranoid..._

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

Is it just me or am I going insane? Shippo glanced at me, I returned the glance. We both looked equally worried...

_**MOVIE:**_

_"Run, Miroku! I have no chance! Just go on! I'll hold off Kagura with my haricots!" Ssngo throws her haricots around at Kagura "HARICOTS!" It barely misses and comes right back hitting Sango in the stomach. She falls backwards making a loud "Ooof!" and hitting the ground unconscious._

_Miroku whips himself around to look at Sango "Sango!" He jumps over the big gaping hole in the stairs. He rips off the beads controlling his wind tunnel and sucks in a lot of the poisonous insects along with a bunch of other yoma's. He picks her up with her haricots and uses the haricots to climb over the hole in the staircase, they finally get over. All the yoma's chase them. Miroku puts Sango down and nearly pulls off the beads that contains his wind tunnel "I will use it if I have to!"_

_"Hey! I know you won't use your wind tunnel with the poisonous insects all around you... you're too worried over your life for that..." Kagura pointed out_

_"You fool!" Miroku spat "What good is my life without the woman I deeply care for!? I would gladly give my life for hers!"_

_And with that... he opened his wind tunnel letting all the poisonous insects in along with the other yoma's acting like it's nothing... to save poor Sango's life..._

_Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting at the foot of the moutain waiting for Miroku and Sango to come back... alive..._

_"Hey, wolf! I know you're back there!" Inuyasha barked at a large rock_

_Koga and his two companions came out from behind the rock. Koga looked at Kagome then back at Inuyasha "What is it, mut?"_

_"I don't want to have to do this but you're a last resort... take care of Kagome for me while I go check on Miroku and Sango..." Inuyasha ordered_

_"Hey! I don't take orders from __**you**__! I'm just gonna take care of her because it's my duty as her furture husband!" Koga put his arm around Kagome_

_"You are __**not**__ her future husband! And get your filthy hands off of her! Don't lay a __**hand**__ on her while I'm gone, ya got that, wolf!?" Inuyasha growled_

_"You can't tell me what I can or can't do!" Koga defended_

_"Just look out for her, is all. If anything happens to her then I will make it my __**business**__ to __**personally**__ be there to watch your __**demise**__!" And with that... Inuyasha hopped out of sight_

_Kagome watched him run out through the mist and sighed a long lengty exausting sigh "Inuyasha..."_

_Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were both passed out on the ground behind a barrier protecting them from yoma's. Sango opened her eyes slightly and saw all the yoma's "Huh!?" She realized Miroku was laying on top of her and she blushed beet red. She slowly slid from underneath him and stood up. She grabbed her haricots and set it down next to her away from Miroku. She growled under her breath at Kagura then turned Miroku around to see his face. She glanced at Miroku then back at Kagura who was tapping her fan against her shoulder "So you've awoken..."_

_"Miroku!" She turned her attention away from Kagura and back at Miroku who was unconscious on the floor. She was crying over him and he was laying there, hearing faint sounds of cries. He slowly opened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He noticed Sango crying over him so he slowly lifted his hand and stroked her butt. She stopped crying instantly. Blushing, she raised her hand slowly and hit it hard acrossed his face leaving a giant red hand mark behind._

_He dropped his hand immediately rubbing his head "Glad to see you awake..."_

_"Miroku..." She looked down at him as he sat up_

_Miroku faintly smiled and coughed "Wait..."_

_"What?" Sango asked, worriedly_

_"Why aren't the yoma's attacking?" Miroku looks at all the yoma's right in front of them refusing to attack but coming a bit closer and disappearing._

_Sango looks at them aswell "I... don't... know..."_

_"Go on, Sango, I'll hold them off... just run!" He warned as he shot up off the ground and threatened to pull off the beads again. Just then, his head started throbbing, he fell back down to the ground, he sat there ans slowly layed down._

_Sango quickly jumped to his aid "No! I won't leave you!"_

_"Sango... just leave, it's too late for me anyway... if we both can't survive this... I at least want you to, Sango. Please live through this... for me" He sighed_

_"I said NO!" She knelt over him "I care about you too much to leave you behind! I can't live without you! So don't you __**DARE**__ suggest such a thing! If... if you're going to die here then... then... then... __**WE'LL DIE TOGETHER!**__"_

_Miroku put his hand on her back "Sango..."_

_She cried over him "-"_

_**ME NOT LISTENING ANYMORE**_

"Shippo... I can't watch this... let's just go out to eat. And not a _word_ about this to Inuyasha, agreed?" I whisper yelled in his face

"Agreed..." He whispered quieter than I did. We both rushed out of the room bringing everything we brought with us. We both stumbled out of the theater, I fell to my knees rethinking what I had watched. It was exact... except Sango had this weird boomerang thing she called haricots... so weird...

"Should we tell Miroku and Sango though?" Shippo asked me, confused

I coughed "I can't _stand_ to think of that! How did everybody know what we did back in the feudal era!? It's creepy! I'm totally freaking out now! I don't know what to do! How do we tell Inuyasha!? Agghhh, this is so stressful!"

"Tell me what?" I heard Inuyasha's voice coming from in front of me. I looked up "I-Inuyasha?"

"Tell. Me. What?" He asked again slowing down so I understood. I rolled my eyes, I opened my mouth to speak but Shippo beat me to it "Inuyasha! Their was a movie about you, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and me! They know about our adventures! How can humans know about what we did in our journey's, Inuyasha!?"

It took a minute for Inuyasha to proccess what Shippo just said but after a minute he glared at me "Kagome... what did you do?"

I thought for a minute then growled a sigh "Sango! You blabbermouth!"

"Oh... by the way, Kagome... I need to tell you something about your bite..." He pointed to my arm and took off my sleeve bandages

My eyes turned red and I growled "Don't touch me!" They returned to normal right after Inuyasha let go of me. I shook my head "Sorry... what were you saying?"

His eyes widened "The baby..." was all he could manage to spurt out

I squinted my eyes at him "Inuyasha? Have you gone insane? I didn't think you knew anybody little kids besides Shippo and you usually don't call him 'baby'... what's going on with you?"

He raised an eyebrow "You mean... you don't remember?"

"Let's just go home, I'm pretty sure Sango's waiting for us..." I shrug

"What about Miroku?" He asks

"Who?" I looked at him weirdly

"Um... nobody..." He began walking. He grabbed me and flew me on his back, Shippo held onto my shirt as we ran. We finally made it. I hopped off of Inuyasha's back and Sangp came out to greet us "Hey, Kagome! Did Inuyasha warn you about the yoma's?"

"What yoma's?" I squint then see a handsome young man beside Sango holding her hand "Hey..."

"Oh, hey!" He walked up and greeted me

"I'm Kagome... and you are?" I held out my hand backing up so he couldn't hug me

His face dropped "Um... Inuyasha? What's going on?"

"She doesn't remember you..." Inuyasha explained

I saw this little boy on my back, I hugged him "Awww! And who's this little fella?"

The little boy stared at me dumfoundedly "Shippo..."

"Oh! That's a cute name!" I smile

"Yeah... I guess so..." He looks around awkwardly

I looked up and saw the young man knelt down in front of me "Kagome... that's a beautiful name. I'm Miroku... it was a pleasure to meet you..."

"Thanks! And yeah! You too!" I grinned at him childishly

He smiled back at me "I can't wait to work with you..."

I shook my head repeatedly, did he just say _work with_? Nevermind, I'll find out soon enough.

Another young man came out "Hey, 'Gome! How're you feeling?"

"'Gome?" I blinked "So that's my name, I like it! So... um... Inuyasha? When are we gonna go home?"

"You can remember Inuyasha but you cant remember your own name!?" Sango sweatdropped

"All I can remember is I'm in love with Inuyasha... I don't _need_ to remember anything else..." I cross my arms

Shippo laughs slightly "Hey, Kagome, you're pregnant..."

Everything get quiet, I feel my stomach and blush like crazy "I'm _what_?"

Inuyasha hits Shippo on the head "Why you little..."

"Ye say sit, my dear..." And old lady came out of no where

I blink "Sit?" I heard a boom crash behind me. I looked around to see who it was. Inuyasha was now laying face down in a six feet deep ditch with his butt sticking up in the air mumbling curses under his breath. I stand up immedaitely "Inuyasha... it's not polite to sit on your face..."

Everybody snickers but I have no idea why. Inuyasha struggles to get up "Why you little old woman!" Inuyasha growls as he runs after the old lady. Sango whispers in my ear "Say sit..."

"Sit, Inuyasha!" I growl "Don't chase Kaede around like that! You heard poor Shippo's feelings! And apologize to Koga for being so mean all the time! Apoloize to Shippo for hitting him for absolutely nothing! Apologize to Kaede for chasing her around... and... and... apologize to Miroku for being under sensitive! Don't make me tell you to-"BUT-!" Inuyasha interrupted me

I crossed my arms "GO. APOLOGIZE!"

Everybody stared at me blinking except Inuyasha who was mumbling under his breath some curses I couldn't understand. He made his way over to Shippo "Sorry, Shippo." He said quietly then he turned around "Sorry, Kaede." He didn't even face Koga "Sorry, wolf..."

None of which returned his apologies except Kaede "Ye are forgiven..." but Shippo crossed his arms and huffed just like Koga

I growled under my breath "Apologize to Hojo for being such a jerk! Apologize to my little brother for ignoring him all the time! Apologize to Arata for being such an arrogant lying fool! You big fat jerk! I don't even know why I wasted my time with you! You're arrogant, stubborn, selfish, immature, and down right weird! NOBODY WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH YOU, INUYASHA, BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU CHASE PEOPLE AWAY WHO MAKE ME HAPPY JUT BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID JEALOUSY! WELL, YOU CAN GO BRING YOUR JEALOUSY BACK HOME TO KIKYO BECAUSE I'M. NOT. INTERESTED!"

Everybody stared at me dumbfoundedly so I continued "I HATE YOU, INUYASHA! I HATE YOUR GUTS! KIKYO IS ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO WOULD PUT UP WITH YOU'RE DISGUSTING PERSONALITY! I WOULD FOR A WHILE BUT I'VE RUN OUT OF PATIENCE! YOU CAN GO OUT AND HAVE FUN WITH OTHER GIRLS BECAUSE I JUST WANT YOU HAPPY! YOU CAN GO MAKE OUT WITH KIKYO FOR ALL I CARE but please... don't make stick around to watch..." And with that... I grabbed my bag and headed for the shrine. Inuyasha and the other followed me

"Are you still coming back with us?" Miroku asked hopefully earning a smack upside the head from Sango.

I pointed to the well "I'm not going back... at least, not until after this baby is born. And Inuyasha, even being the father, is not allowed to visit the child against my wishes... or until the child asks about his or her father..."

"What about the wedding?" Ayame asked

"Right... come back in 10 days. I'll have everything ready... Inuyasha just needs to be in a suit, we're not even going to do vows... alright?" I asked hoping they'd all understand

Koga walked up to me and hugged me "Was that the truth? What you said back there?"

"Hah..." I slightly giggled as tears ran down my face "Every word..."

And with that... I pulled out of Koga's grasp and pushed him down the well, he held onto the top of the well as he looked up at me with thankful eyes "Kagome..."

I faintly smile as a spark of emotion flashes through my eyes. I knet by the well and peeled Koga's fingers off the side, when I was done, I held onto his hands so he didn't fall "Bye, Koga..." I let go of him and he fell into the well. I picked up Shippo and dropped him in the well. Both of them disappeared in an instant.

Inuyasha handled Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kaede while I was in a serious conversation with Kohaku and Rin.

"Do you really hate Inuyasha?" Rin asked me

I shook my head "No... I let the stress take over. It's just as dangerous over here as it is back in your era... so why don't you go meet up with Sesshomaru? He must be waiting..."

"Yeah, guess you're right!" She slightly laughed and hugged me "I'll miss you, Kagome..."

"I'll miss you too, Rin. Here's some advice, if you ever find what you're looking for... hold on tight... and don't you dare ever let go! Do you understand me?" I hugged back, she nodded happily "Can I stay with you?." I pursed my lips then nodded. I looked back at Kohaku "Dream big, kid... it'll last a life time..."

"I will..." Kohaku wiped a few tears streaming down his face "And... please don't be mad at Inuyasha... it's not his fault..."

"No, Kohaku. It's totally fine. I was just stressed, he's been so foolish ever since I've met him and all hese feelings bundled up inside everytime he did something stupid... I guess I just sorta snapped. I couldn't take the pain anymore... but you're right... it's not Inuyasha's fault... I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings..." I sighed

He smiled at me "It's cool, Kagome. I know you didn't mean it, no need to explain yourself"

"Thanks, Kohaku..." I hugged him and he hugged me back "I think you should go now before I start crying..."

"Okay... take care..." He hopped on the side of the well

"I will... dream big..." I waved

He waved back "I will..." Then he hopped down. Kirara jst gave me a cute little cuddle on the neck before jumping down the well. Inuyasha looked back at me, sighed, and hopped on the edge of the well. I rubbed the back of my neck "... Inuyasha... I'll miss you..."

"What?" He looked shocked

"Nothing... just get outta my face before I change my mind..." I rubbed my arm

"Okay..." he smiled at me then turned his attention towards the well and right before he jumped... he mumbled 9 words I will not soon forget "Oh... and for the record, I'll miss you too..." Then he jumped

I rubbed my arm and ran away from the well to my house grabbing Rin's hand and running as fast as I can. I ran straight to the hospital. When I got there, I felt a shard of the shikon jewel. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I whipped myself around and right there... standing in front of me was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. He stared at me as blankly as ever.

I cleared my throat "Hey, Sesshomaru... what do you want?"

"I heard a rumor that Rin was here... I thought to come to you..." Was his answer I found quite hysterical

"She went inside..." I sighed as I walked in, Sesshomaru stared at me as I opened the door and walked inside, he went inside aswell following closely behind me

"Where is she?" He asked me

I walked up to the counter "Higurashi..."

The lady at the counter looked up something on her computer "Souta?"

"Yes, please..." I bow my head

"Room 203..." She said plainly

I bow my head again and walked down to the bathing "Rin, do you want to see Souta?"

Rin came barging out "Oh, yes please!" She grinned from ear to ear then saw Sesshomaru standing behind me "Lord Sesshomaru! You came for me!"

"Of course he would come for you, you stupid little girl!-"Jaken..." Sesshomaru interrupted Jaken "That's enough..."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru..." He shut right up

And with that, I began walking to room 203. I stopped at the door and peeked inside "Souta? You here?" I see a little boy laying in a bed then I realized it was Souta. Souta nodded "Sis, you made it. I'm so glad..."

My mom crossed her arms "You're late... where we you?-" She cut herself off when she saw Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin enter the room

-.-' I sweatdropped "This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." I pointed to him then pointed to Jaken "Jaken, his overly obsessive slave. and Rin..." I pointed to Rin

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, Jaken gave a little nodded but Rin smiled happily and waved "Nice to meet you all!"

"Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin... this is my mom, my grandpa and my little brother..." I gestured to each one of them

"Right..." Jaken nodded again

"So... who exactly is he? Don't tell me that you chose him over Inuyasha!" Souta squinted his eyes "When's the last time this guy bathed?"

Sesshomaru felt a tiny little tick on his forehead but didn't show any emotion what-so-ever... I furrowed my eyebrows "Shut up, Souta. If you make Sesshomaru mad, he'll murder you. He has a sword stronger than Inuyasha's..." I sighed

I could tell Sesshomaru felt a little relaxed. He sighed "You may say so if you wish..."

"What? Really?" Souta's eyes nearly popped out of his head "Can I see?!"

"Why should I prove myself to some puny human? I only draw my sword for battle... and you're not dead or worth fighting..."

"What does he mean by 'dead', Sis?" Souta asked me

I gulped "He has a magic sword that can bring anything back to life..."

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru warned "That's enough..."

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru..." I stuttered. Wait. Why'd I say that? I gained weird looks from my family then looked up at Souta "You feelin' better?"

"Yeah, a lot, thanks. Wait, did you say this guy is Inuyasha's older brother?" Souta's eyes widened

I nodded "Yeah, he's pretty cool..." I nearly gagged but kept my smile. It's hard saying nice things about Sesshomaru! What do you expect!?

I looked over at Sesshomaru and his face was tinted pink, hardly noticeable though. I slightly smiled and looked back at Souta. Souta bit his lip "Um... what did Inuyasha say? ..."

Their was a long awkward silence, my smile faded. What _is_ Inuyasha gonna say about this? Should I even be hanging out with Sesshomaru? Erm... what to do... what to do. I looked at Sesshomaru staring at me, I faintly blushed, then looked at Souta once again "Um... well... the thing is... Inuyasha doesn't exactly _know_ I'm hanging out with Sesshomaru..."

"Rin... Jaken... we're leaving now..." Sesshomaru told them. I whipped myself around "Can I travel with you for a while?"

"We're going back to the feudal era!" Rin smiled

Jaken huffed "If you need anything when you're traveling with us then you're going to need to fend for yourself. Lord Sesshomaru isn't like Inuyasha, he won't do stuff for you if you ask him to. And you can't control him with that freaky 'sit' thing you do with Inuyasha, foolish girl."

"Jaken..." Sesshomaru warned, he turned his attention back towards me "You may travel with us... we're leaving now..."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin hummed happily, grabbed my hand and started running after Sesshomaru "Come on, Kagome!"

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	18. - The new girl

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: Remember in my other chapters when I said that Miroku and Sango are going to be planning the wedding? Yeah? Good. Because they still are... trust me. Oh... and by the way, I'm putting myself in my story! Using a japanese name; Izumi. Even though my name is Laura**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Jaken..." Sesshomaru warned, he turned his attention back towards me "You may travel with us... we're leaving now..."_

_"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin hummed happily, grabbed my hand and started running after Sesshomaru "Come on, Kagome!"_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

We were wondering around in the feudal era for quite some time. I know Sesshomaru doesn't like it when we ask unnessicary questions so I just kept quiet, leaving from time to time every so often by a pond to catch some fish for me and Rin but I always caught back up. We were walking through a town as we speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked "I have use the bathroom!"

"Have Kagome take you..." Was his plain answer

I rolled my eyes "Come on, Rin..." We walked by a cabin, I looked at it suspiciously "Knock on the door..."

Rin did as she was told saying "Knock knock" everytime she knocked. An old lady answered the door "How may I help you, little girl?"

"She has to use the bathroom... can we come inside for a few minutes?" I asked

I felt a sacred jewel shard, this shard felt familiar. Oh gosh, it's closing in fast. Inuyasha's coming. The old lady invited us in. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Miroku running towards me. I rolled my eyes and let Rin walk inside "Thank you, ma'am..."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I sighed, and turned around "Lord Sesshomaru? What're you doing here?"

"Where's Rin?" He asked, ignoring me completely

"Um... inside... using the bathroom..." I gulped

We both heard a scream coming from inside. Sesshomaru picked me up and ran on top of the roof breaking through it and seeing Rin there being attacked by a yoma. Sesshomaru picked her up aswell and jumped up through the roof and jumping down running to A-Un. He put me and Rin on top of it and went back to destory the yoma

Rin was dazzled by him, as was I. I didn't know he cared for this young girl so much. Me and Rin looked at each other and blinked a couple times, then we burst out laughing.

I laughed so hard I cried, as did Rin. Miroku came walking up to me "Kagome? What're you doing here? Let alone with... _Sesshomaru_...?"

"Oh, that!" I slightly laughed

"She's traveling with us now!" Rin sang

I smiled really big "Yeah! It's been going great!"

"You're traveling with _Sesshomaru_!?" Inuyasha chimed in

"Yeah! She's been a great help!" Rin squealed

"I'd hate to say it, but she's been really useful..." Jaken added

"Let's go, Jaken..." Sesshomaru called out, Jaken started leading A-Un away from Inuyasha and the other with me and Rin on A-Un

"Oops, gotta go" I hopped off and walked beside Sesshomaru "Can we rest here for a bit before we continue on?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he stopped in his tracks "For a bit..."

"Yes!" Rin hopped off A-Un and ran around the village

Jaken walked off towards the river "Thanks, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Me, Sesshomaru, and A-Un sat by a giant tree. He didn't say anything, he just sat there. I patted A-Un on the head as he sat down.

"Hey, Lord Sesshomaru, can me and A-Un go take a walk?" I asked, hopefully

"Do as you please..." Was his plain answer

"Thanks" I smile at him causing his face to slightly tint pink but barely noticeable, still seeing no sign of emotion at all. I walk A-Un down to the river and let him drink. I sat down beside him taking off my shoes and socks and putting my bare feet in the water. I hear a deep growl behind me, I tensed "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Traitor..." He called me, I tensed up a bit more. He sat beside me "Why are you traveling with Sesshomaru?"

"Well... um... I was hoping we would lead me to you since you two happen to cross paths every so often. I wanted to talk to you about what I said earlier..." I pursed my lips waiting for a response

"Their's nothing to say..." He replied

I pulled my feet in resting my forehead on my knees. I looked up with teary eyes casuing Inuyasha to flinch, I wipe my tears "Yes their is, Inuyasha. I was wrong and I shouldn't have said those things. Inuyasha... I'm so sorry, I never meant any of those things. But I have to keep traveling with Sesshomaru... I began to have... a certain liking towards him that's like no other. I'm also searching for Kikyo and since the young girl has an interest in her then maybe I could find her. I have to talk with her but... I have to talk with her alone. She doesn't know about the baby and she doesn't need to know. I wanted to ask her a few things... that involve...-"HEY! KAGOME!" I heard a yell

I looked behind me and Shippo was running towards me. Inuyasha growls "That involves what?"

I ignored him, as usual, and smiled at Shippo "Hey, Shippo, where were you?"

"Playing with that human child..." His face tinted pink

I smirked "Oh? Seems like _someone_ has a little crush on Rin..."

"Wait! Did you say you have a certain liking towards Sesshomaru!? What the heck's that supposed to mean!?" He shouted

I flinched, he shot up off the ground, as did I "It's not of your business!"

"Yes, it is! Kagome, he's my _brother_ and you're my _fiance_! I need to know what you meant by that!" He demanded

"Then maybe I don't wanna be your fiance!" I huffed

I tensed as soon as I heard what just came out of my mouth, as did Inyasha... Inuyasha looked at me worriedly "Kagome..."

I looked around and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ayame, Koga, Kirara, Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken all staring at us...

Rin nearly cried "But I wanna be the flower girl!"

"Rin... don't cry, it's Kagome's choice... just... be strong. I want this wedding just as much as you do..." Sango reassured her

Rin slightly nodded

"But I-!" I was interrupted by Miroku "It's okay, Kagome. We understand what you're going through... if you don't want the wedding then we're not gonna force you..."

"But-!"Kagome... please don't try to explain. It'll just make us sad..." Kohaku sighed

"But that's not-!"Kagome!" Inuyasha interrupted me "You're just gonna make them cry! Don't try to explain!"

"BUT I _WANT_ TO MARRY YOU, INUYASHA! STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH! DO YOU KNOW HOW _LONG_ I'VE WAITED!?" I shouted "IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THEN DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!

Everybody was stunned. Inuyasha grinned "I know... and for the record, Yes... I _do_ know how long you've waited"

Rin smiled happily "We just wanted to hear you say that, Kagome!"

"It was a pretty obvious act if you ask me... Sango over here isn't so good of an actress... if ya know what I mean..."

Sango growled "Like _you_ have room to talk! You didn't say anything! You were just over there smiling like an idiot!"

Thus began to big argument between Kohaku and Sango. They both looked at Miroku and yelled "Tell this freak it's wrong, Miroku!" in unison

I blinked "It?"

Inuyasha growled at me "Now... tell me... what business do you have with Kikyo?"

"Kagome... are you still traveling with us or are you going back to my hanyou brother?" Sesshomaru walked up to me

"I'm traveling with you, Lord Sesshomaru..." I answered plainly

"Then we're leaving..." He replied

"Yes, mah Lord!" I giggle as I quickly kiss Inuyasha and run off beside my new travel companion

A-Un follows us and picks me up with it's head sliding me onto his back. I laughed as Rin tries to catch up with A-Un. I pick her up as A-Un walks by her and sits her beside me

x-x-x-x

**Inuyasha's POV:**

"Do you think we can trust Sesshomaru with Kagome? Seems like a big risk..." Sango asked

"Of course we can trust Sesshomaru with Kagome! He won't let anything happen to her and he definitely does not like her in any way. What I don't know is if we can trust Kagome with Sesshomaru..."I sighed

"What's _that_ implying!?" Shippo gasped "Kagome's engaged to _you_! She doesn't like anybody else! And she's completely trustworthy! She would never betray you! How dare you suggest such a thing!?"

"Is she _really_ as trustworthy as you make her out to be?" An unfamiliar voice came out from behind me

I turned myself around "What do you mean?"

"Ya know what people say... '_wearing_ a smile is just like wearing a mask'..." She rests her hand on her hip

"Your point being...?" Miroku asks

"How well do you think you know Kagome?" She crosses her arms

"Who _are_ you?" Sango pushes through the crowd

"Izumi."

"Sango"

"Miroku"

"Ayame"

"Koga"

"Kohaku"

"Shippo... and this is Kirara!"

"And this stubborn little immature child is Inuyasha!" Miroku teased

"Feh," I spat "Shut up, Miroku"

"Now answer my question..." She demanded as she pulled something out of her pocket and covered it with her fist

"Um... well... she's our very best friend!" Ayame announces

"Yeah, we know her really well!" Sango defended "We know her better than she knows herself!"

"Alright," Izumi paused "Let's see how long that lasts..."

"Why!? What do _you_ know about Kagome!?" Shippo shouted

Koga furrowed his eyebrows "Yeah! What right do _you_ have to say that?"

"Oh? You want to question me?" She slightly laughs, looks around, and backs up a step standing up straight "Kagome trivia, girl vs girl, you in?"

"Which girl do you wanna face?" Sango crossed her arms

"You. Winner gets 20 bucks... you in?" She asks again

"You bet..." Sango growls and stands in front of the rest of the crew "Who's gonna make up the questions?"

"I will!" Ayame squealed "I wanna be a part of this too!"

"Great. Make up 20 questions in 10 minutes. Whoever gets the most wins..." She orders Ayame. Ayame, in turn, nodded and walked away.

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	19. - A dangerous encounter

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: Izumi is supposed to be me but I made her a lot stronger, faster, and meaner. She's a hanyou, and she's a dog yoma too... except... not. Her mother was a cat yoma... a cat hanyou but her father was a dog yoma hanyou so...**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Oh? You want to question me?" She slightly laughs, looks around, and backs up a step standing up straight "Kagome trivia, girl vs girl, you in?"_

_"Which girl do you wanna face?" Sango crossed her arms_

_"You. Winner gets 20 bucks... you in?" She asks again_

_"You bet..." Sango growls and stands in front of the rest of the crew "Who's gonna make up the questions?"_

_"I will!" Ayame squealed "I wanna be a part of this too!"_

_"Great. Make up 20 questions in 10 minutes. Whoever gets the most wins..." She orders Ayame. Ayame, in turn, nodded and walked away._

x-x-x-x

**Izumi's POV:**

**Time skip: 10 minutes later**

Ayame came back with a clipboard and a pen "Got the question, you guys ready to start?"

"Sure thing!" Sango squealed

I rolled my eyes "Yeah... go ahead..."

..."Question 1. What does Kagome's name mean?"

Me and Sango thought for a minute. I smirked and jumped to it "Birdcage!"

..."Surname meaning?"

"Um..." I froze

Unfortunately, Sango beat me to this one "Sunset!"

..."Correct..."...

"Dangit..." I cursed

..."3. Where was Kagome born?"

"Sojo hospital!" I quickly jumped to it

..."Correct! Next question; 4. When did Kagome first find out about the well to the feudal era?"

"On her..." Sango trailed off

"Fifteenth... birthday..." I answered cautiously

"That is... correct!" Ayame said cheerfully

I smiled big "that's 3 to 1! In my favor! May as well give up while you got the chance..."

"Winning really makes you feel happy, doesn't it?" Sango asked me, worriedly

I slightly blushed "Well duh! It's all I have! If I don't win and don't beat everyone else then... who am I!?"

"Shippo..." Inuyasha bluntly put it

Everybody except me, and Shippo started snickering. I glared at everybody "That's not funny..."

"Of course it is, Izumi! Cheer up! It's fun!" Ayame giggled

I growled "You're treating that poor kid like everybody treated me when _I_ was his age! And believe me it's not _fun_! You're being a bully! Bullying weaker children is shameful!"

"Weaker children!? I'm not a child!" Inuyasha childishly defended

"You may as well be! That poor kid is suffering just like I did! It's shameful, hanyou! It's gross and dispicable! How dare you!? If you treat Kagome the same way I will rip off your head! She's a great person and you don't deserve her!" I yell in his face

"What're you talking about!?" Inuyasha growls "I know I'm not good enough for Kagome! You don't think I noticed that by now!? She's awesome, she's amazing! She's stunning! She's perfect! And you're here yelling at me because you think I don't _love_ her enough to be her husband!? Who do you think you are!? I love her and their isn't anything you can do to change that!"

"Sure! I bet you treat every girl like that! You treat Kikyo like you love her but then go behind her back and marry Kagome! You treat Kagome like you love her but then go sneak off somewhere to see Kikyo in privet! After everything they've both done for you! Kagome saved Kikyo countless times just because she knows how heartbroken you would be if she left! And you repay her like this?! That's shameful, hanyou! Just _shameful_!" I fumed

That got Inuyasha freaked out... I really stirred him up there.

He furrowed his eyebrows "Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome came from behind me. When she spotted me her eyes widened "I-Izumi..."

"Oh... hello, Kagome. I heard you were getting married to this hanyou... so I just _had_ to check it out! I'm excited for you. Sesshomaru's not going to be as pleased though. I, honestly, have to say... I didn't expect you to marry so lowly. You're better than this, Kagome. He won't love you like Hojo would. Or even Sesshomary for that matter. You know just as well as I do they both love you just as much... or even more. Even Arata still has feelings for you. I must say, your taste in men isn't so great... but don't worry! Not everyone can be a genius as I. Where is Sesshomaru anyway?" I ask her

She furrows her eyebrows "First... yes, Inuyasha is a hanyou, but he's _my_ hanyou! And I'm gonna keep it that way! If you _ever_ talk about _my_ hanyou again then you are so _dead_! Ya got that!? I will make it my _business_ to _personally_ be there to watch your _demise_! ... And second, we had to come back when Rin suddenly ran off. I was busy looking for her when I ran into ... you. What're you doing here anyway?"

"Oh... I'm sorry, me and your friends were just having a wonderful conversation about Shippo and Inuyasha's relationship, they're just _always_ fighting, it's quite unsettling. Why? Were you expecting someone _else_? Is it so wrong to visit one of my _best friends_? If that's the case then I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I _do_ have some advice for you..." I warn her

"If this so called "advice" has to do with who I choose to marry then you can forget it. I didn't come to hear you tell me I should love Sesshomaru because that is _never_ going to happen!" Kagome crosses her arms

"But, Kagome..." Rin pulled onto her shirt

Her eyes widened as she looked down "What?"

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Sesshomaru likes you, said 'everytime she smiles it makes me rejoice inside' and I felt so happy, ya know? He said that's the only reason he kept me around, is being I remind him of you, Kagome. Are you _really_ going to throw him away just like that?" She asked me

I nearly fainted... everytime I smiled... he _did_ faintly blush. Why couldn't I have seen this earlier? Sesshomaru, Koga, Hojo, Arata, and Inuyasha are all in love with me but I'm only in love with my hanyou. I don't know what to do!

Obviously, nobody else except Inuyasha heard what she said. Inuyasha's face was red "What!?"

"Inuyasha... calm down..." I warned him

"No! I can't! How could Sesshomaru be...!...!.!.!.! What!? I'm so confused! He barely shows any emotion! When he's _finally_ in love with someone is just _has_ to be...! Whhy!?" He was _really_ freaking out now

I took a deep breath "Inuyasha, I'm just as concerned as you are. If you start freaking out then I'll start freaking out and have you forgotten I'm _pregnant_!?"

"Okay..." He took a couple deep breaths "I'll go freak out somewhere else..."

"Yeah, let's go guys. Maybe Kagome and Rin need to talk a bit about this Sesshomaru thing..." Sango sighed

And with that, all of them just left in an instant except Izumi, she stared at me for a couple minutes "I can't believe your pregnant with a hanyou's baby. You're dispicable, Kagome. I thought you were better than this..." then she disappeared into the mist

"Look, Kagome... I know Sesshomaru can be tense at times and he doesn't show much emotion except anger towards Inuyasha but... please give him a chance..." Rin begged

"Well... the the thing is... I sorta... can't" I bit my lip "As you know... I'm already pregnant with Inuyasha's baby and... well... me and Inuyasha are gonna get married next week..."

"I know! But... can't you call it off!?" She looked really anxious

I sighed "I can't... I'm already pregnant..."

"I know but isn't their some magic spell or potion you can use to undo it?" She asked me

"Um... not that I know of..." I slightly laughed "But, Rin, I'm not gonna say I _don't_ like Lord Sesshomaru. He has some good qualities besides fighting... he's caring, acceptable... and sweet when it comes down to it. Before he met you... he was arrogant, selfish, and rude like Inuyasha was... except Inuyasha was childish and Lord Sesshomaru certainly was not. Lord Sesshomaru's nice and he's a real hard worker! But... the thing is... Inuyasha... loved me before Lord Sesshomaru even knew I existed... I can't betray Inuyasha like that. And I shouldn't have even been traveling with him... I'm sorry, Rin..."

"I am too..." She sighed "I thought I knew you, Kagome. But you won't even give him a chance..."

"Lord Sesshomaru always clouds up his feelings, Rin. How was I supposed to know he loved me? It's not my fault..." I furrowed my eyebrows "I'm sorry, Rin. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru could protect me just as much as Inuyasha could, maybe even more but... this is all so sudden. I just... don't know what to do. I guess I sorta like him in a way... but..."

"Oh... yeah, don't worry about it! It's totally... fine. Just fine. It's just sad hearing that... I know what it feels like... to hear your love saying he or she doesn't love you. It's tough, ya know?" She wiped a few tears that were threatening to fall with that obvious fake smile

I couldn't take it anymore, I embraced Rin in my arms stroking her back while she cried into my shoulder, but I still nodded in agreement "Yeah, it's tough. I know how it feels. I know how it feels to be screamed at and hated by the person you love. It's not fun... is it? Rin... I don't wanna be the one to break someone's heart but I have already made my choice a long time ago. Inuyasha once told me he didn't love me... he told me he chose Kikyo over me. But then Kikyo disappeared one day... and I felt... happy. I felt happy she wasn't interfering anymore. Every moment she was here, I hated her, I wanted to kill her. I wanted her out of our lives forever, but then I punished myself for thinking such thoughts, then I started searching for her one day. Inuyasha's heartbroken... hes not like he was before. And I just want to see him happy... it's not easy being told you're nothing to the one you care for..."

"Kagome..." I heard a voice. I immediately looked up, Inuyasha was standing over me. I bit my lips and hugged Rin tighter. Inuyasha knelt down in front of me and the crying Rin "Why didn't you tell me that's how you felt earlier?"

I ignored his question and continued comforting Rin. I stood up and walked to the other with Rin still in ym arms. I walked over to them and greeted them all "Hey, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ayame, Koga, Kirara, Kohaku, Izumi"

Izumi ignored my greeting and huffed at me "You think it's _hard_ being hated by the one you once loved? It's much more than _hard_, Kagome! You've never been _hated_ by the one you care for, you've been mistaking this whole time! But when you're actually _hated_ then it's a feeling you could never mistake!"

"So what? Sometimes I would give anything to be hated, I would give anything to be ignored! And I would give anything to die, Izumi! But nobody notices! Nobody _ever_ notices! You claim you were my friend once but hanyou's _always_ betray mortal's! That's why I hesitated to trust Inuyasha! But he _proved_ to me he wasn't like the rest! All you've managed to prove is you're _worst_ than the rest, Izumi! You should be lucky with what you have instead of wanting more!" I yelled as I gently put a sleeping Rin in Kohaku's arms and growled at Izumi

"You've got bitten..." Izumi smirked

I tried to hide my arm behind my back but Izumi used her sharp claws to cut the cloth I used to stop the bleeding. It tore off and fell to the ground. Everybody else stared at me in horror. I looked down at my bite, it was huge! It was bleeding black and my whole arm was black, I had sharp claws on that one arm and it was spreading up to my face. The side it spreaded to had a long fang like Inuyasha

"Oh my god" Izumi gasped "I've dealt with the shadow's all my life but _this_. It's like they were _calling_ you-Oh my god, Kagome! They were calling you! You were _meant_ to be bitten!"

"Since when do _you_ care!?" I snapped then immediately covered my mouth

"Get Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Ayame, and Shippo out of here... now!" Izumi ordered

"Right!" Miroku saluted then hurriedly got them out of there and ran with them

"What're we gonna do?" Koga asked, concerned

"Stay back, Koga! Go with Miroku and the others!" She barked

He hesitated, she growled at him "NOW!" And he got right out of there following the others

Kirara jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The black spreaded across my entire face and down both my arms making it way to my stomach "Kikyo!" I howled

"I am here..." Came a woman's voice

I turned myself around and came face to face with Kikyo "You came..." My heart just broke in two. I never really wanted to see her again, I hated her but I wasn't... jealous anymore.

"Yes, Kagome. You had the chance to save me and now I have the chance to save you. But I am _not_ like you, Kagome, I do not save everybody I come across. I am saving you because a certain hanyou would be heartbroken if you were to die..." She told me

"Same goes for you..." I softly smile then the yoma in me took over, I growled "What're you doing here, _witch_!?"

"Freeing you" She simply put it

"_I_ don't need freeing!" I huffed

She put her hand over my arm "I am not saving you, Kagome, that is not my intention... I am simply holding off the yoma in you until the baby is born..."

"You know about the baby?" I asked in horror

She didn't answer me, she ignored the question and continued "You got infected with your father's blood. Remember when he died in that accident?"

Complete horror came over me, none of my friends were supposed to know! "H-h-h-how do you know about that?"

"Kagome... do you remember or not?" Izumi asked, suddenly feeling more confident than before

"Y-yes... I remember..." I sighed

"Well... what you didn't know was he was the chief of the shadow's disguised as a human. And once he died, he became full shadow. And he's been haunting you ever since claiming it was your fault he died. If you hadn't been born then he wouldn't have died. Kagome... only _you_ know what to do about your father... only _you_ can stop him... and you must stop him quickly"

"But I don't know what to do!" I panicked "This is all so new to me! My father loved me! He wasn't haunting me! Kikyo, I don't know what to do! I didn't even know he was a yoma! Does that make me a..."

"Just as I suspected..." Came an evil voice

"Give it up, Naraku! We've already defeated you! I thought you said you were going to leave us alone forever!" I growl as a strong pair of arms grab me and pull me away from Inuyasha and the others.

"Oh yeah, about that... I lied..." He smirked at me

"Then this time, I'll just kill you.." Inuyasha grabbed his deadly sword

"I think Kagome with have to disagree, mut..." Naraku chuckled as he pulled on my hair

"That's it!" Inuyasha ran towards Inuyasha

"SIT!" I growled

He immediately yelped in pain as he was brought into a 3 feet deep hole in the dirt. He sat up "Why are you protecting this maniac!?"

"Because if she doesn't then you'll die... by her hands..." He laughed

I struggled "Just go away, Inuyasha. This one isn't your battle, you can defeat him this time... or you're going to have to fight me... and I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Kagome..." He whispered

Naraku yanked on my hair and gave me my bow and arrows "Shoot him..." He let go of me

I gulped as I pulled out an arrow and adjusted it on my bow, I pulled it back and aimed at Inuyasha "It's in my blood, Inuyasha. You cannot escape from me. You don't love me, you never loved me. You love Kikyo too much for that..." I pulled the arrow back a bit more than shot it. Inuyasha didn't move, Kikyo jumped in the way of the arrow. It pierced her heart and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha immediately ran to her side yelling frantically "Kikyo! Kikyo! Are you okay!? KIKYO!"

I raised an eyebrow "Witch!" I grabbed another arrow "I always knew you loved her more than me and she loved you more than I. You guys were perfect for each other... but don't worry... you'll be together very soon"

I aimed the arrow at Inuyasha "DIE, INUYASHA!" I was about to fire when something inside of me clicked. It felt like my heart was being taken from inside of me

Inuyasha looked up with a few tears that threatened to fall "I promsied to always protect you, Kagome. I promised to always be by your side. I promised to never hurt you in any way... AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? YOU UNGRATEFUL WITCH! YOU KILLED THE WOMAN I WAS ONCE IN LOVE WITH! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, KAGOME! BUT I WILL HAVE TO IF IT'S THE ONYL WAY TO GET YOU OUT OF NARAKU'S GRASP!"

I smirked then aimed the arrow back at him "Goodbye, Inuyasha..." I slighly sighed as I fired the arrow

Smoke appeared everywhere and I smirked to myself looking up at Naraku for some sort of appreciation but recieved none. I sighed as I looked down at the ground. Naraku looked down at me emotionlessly "Do you wish to lose your memory?"

"No! I love Inuyasha! I had to kill him... because... I-...! I-..." I paused, a long silence entered the air, he stared down at me awaiting the answer, I slowly nodded "Yes, master Naraku"

Izumi's eyes widened "Kagome! You can't be serious!"

I shot Izumi a glare and had an arrow aimed at her in a matter of seconds. I pulled it back "I have no idea what your orginial intentions were with me and I have no desire to find out. So you may as well give up now, Izumi... not that it's going to change how this battle ends..."

"No time for this, Kagome. You may not fight her. Soon enough, you are to be best friends... partners... killing partners..." Naraku warned me

I put my bow down by my side and put my arrow in my pouch "As you wish, master Naraku"

"Oh... I see you've taken Kagome under your complete control through that jewel shard, Naraku..." Sesshomaru appeared

"Why? Do you have some sort of _feeling_ towards the girl?" Naraku asked, annoyed

Sesshomaru stared at me emotionless "If you were to say that, it would make no difference if I were to kill you or not, Naraku..." Sesshomaru warned as he brought his attention towards Naraku

"This girl just kill your worthless hanyou of a brother, she's stronger and you might think. And soon enough, I shall take that beautiful young girl aswell and raise her as my own... you can't do anything about it, Sesshomaru..."

"Me?" Rin came up behind Sesshomaru

I stared at them both emotionless "If Sesshomaru were to have these certain feelings towards me, it wouldn't make a difference whether I killed the girl or not..."

Rin backed up "But... Lord Sesshomaru just got me back... I don't want to..." She whimpered as she hid behind Sesshomaru

"You can't threaten me into action by endangering the life of a mortal little girl..." Sesshomaru warned

"What if I endanger the life of this beauty right next to me?" Naraku smirked as he yanked my hand and held me close to him so I couldn't get free. He took one of my arrow and broke it in have using the arrow part to cut my neck slightly, letting blood drip out but not enough to kill me. My emotionless face never changed as I stared at Sesshomaru who tensed up and flinched moving a bit closer to me.

"She..." Sesshomaru paused "She has nothing to do with this, Naraku. If you were going to kill her then you would have done so by now..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	20. - Her final wish

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: If you read my Shugo Chara stories then I'll have you know that they're on hold for now but I will start again soon after this story is finished, kay?**  
**Anybody else getting tired of Kagome and Inuyasha pairings? Seems like it's what **_**should**_** happen... but I don't want to do what **_**should**_** happen. I wanna mix it up like... Kagome and Sesshomaru... Rin and Kohaku... Sango and Inuyasha... Kagome and Miroku... stuff like dat xD**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"She..." Sesshomaru paused "She has nothing to do with this, Naraku. If you were going to kill her then you would have done so by now..."_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Sesshomaru... you're a fool..." I spat, his expression didn't change so I continued, "Naraku is ruthless and wont hesitate to kill me if he needs to... he's just playing with you right now. He will kill me if he wants and he will kill me eventually. But until then, my job is to heed his every command..."

"Really?" Rin asked in disbelief

"NO!" I rolled my eyes "This isn't Naraku, stupid!"

"What's gotten into you?" Naraku pulled my hair

"INUYASHA!" I yelled

Just then, the smoke cleared away and Inuyasha came running out with his tesusaiga at hand swinging it around like a maniac "I don't want to hurt you, Kagome..."

"NO TIME FOR MERCY! JUST SHOOT!" I demanded

"I can't do it..." He put his tesusaiga back in it's position

"NO. TIME. FOR. MERCY! DON'T BE AFRAID, INUYASHA! I'LL BE ALRIGHT! JUST. SHOOT!" I commanded

He saw the look on my face and he understood I was 100% serious. He pulled out his tesusaiga once again and closed his eyes tightly before quickly reopening them, he took a deep breath and then swung the swore at Naraku "BACKLASH WAVE!"

I prepared myself for the impact on my skin. Naraku held me up as a shield, I quickly turned myself around pushing Naraku away from me then jumping behind him just as the blacklash wave made impact with him. I heard his curses at me as he busted into a million pieces. It pushed me back with the wind and threw me 9 feet away before I landed on a large rock. I rolled over and fell into the soft dirt wincing at the pain.

When I jumped behind him, I twisted my arm in a certain way that broke his hand and my arm. I fell to the ground on my knees then laid in the dirt coughing up blood. Inuyasha waited for the smoke to clear, then he could clearly hear my coughing so he ran straight in the smoke and pulled me out "Kagome... please don't die..." He laid me on the soft grass that tickled my skin, some of my clothes were burnt so I had a few holes in my shirt

He held me in his arms, I closed my eyes pretending I was unconscious after speaking two words he will not soon forget "Thank you..."

I felt a drop of water fall on my cheek, I didn't have to see it to know he was crying. He rocked me in his arms repeating to himself "No, Kagome, please don't be dead. Please wake up... please... wake up..."

I felt sorry for him but I didn't really have the strength to open my eyes. I just wanted to comfort him and tell him I will always be by his side, I just wanted to embrace him in my arms and tell him I'm alive and it's gonna be okay. But I couldn't... I didn't have the strength. I couldn't breath... I was slowly dying. My lungs were clogged up and I could barely breath... just barely

"She's gone... she's really gone..." Inuyasha repeated

"Her last wish was to kill Naraku. Now she may rest in peace..." Sango said gently resting her hand on my forehead

My lungs cleared up a bit and I started coughing, I could hear Inuyasha's happy chuckle as he repeated "Kagome..."

I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's face, he was all teary, I softly smiled at him "I'm never going to leave you..." I sat up and coughed, I held onto my throat as I struggled to stand up.

Inuyasha helped me gain balance "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

"Yeah, you took a hard hit with the backlash wave, he fell right on a large point rock!" Shippo pointed out nervously as if it wasn't obvious

I winced "Well... I wasn't expecting you to use the backlash wave, that's for sure..." I slightly giggled then coughed again

"Sorry..." Inuyasha sighed "I just wanted to make sure we got him..."

"Yeah, I'm just lucky to be alive..." I knelt to the ground as I saw a familiar face walk by me into the forest. I shot up "Wait! Dead priestess!"

She turned around "What is it?"

"Thanks... for helping me..." I looked at her apologetically

"Is that all you wanted to say? If so then I must be going now..." She turned around and started walking

"Well, no!" I shouted to her, she turned around "What now?"

"I wanted to apologize... and to say you can take back your place with Inuyasha... I'm gonna be out of your way..." I sighed

"Don't go..." She told me "If you go, Inuyasha will be heartbroken. I'd rather see you around then see him like that..."

I smiled at her "Thanks... for everything. Maybe I'll see ya around?"

She gave a small smile as she slightly nodded "Yeah... maybe..." then she continued walking out to the forest

"Since when have you two gotten so friendly?" Sango raised an eyebrow "I thought you hated her..."

I looked out to the forest where the dead priestess disappeared refusing to look anywhere else "I did... but maybe I overreacted. Maybe I shouldn't hate her... she's just a human, afterall. And I shouldn't hate her... and I shouldn't be jealous... maybe she didn't want to take back what belonged to her..."

"What, exactly, do you mean by that?" Miroku asked as he crossed his arms

I laughed as I rested my capable arm on my hip then winced "Nothing, forget about it..."

"WAAAIIIT!" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR FATHER DIED!?"

Everybody gasped at that and looked at me, surprised. I even gasped "SIT!"

Sango came in front of me "She didn't want to tell you guys! Just accept it!"

"Yeah! It's privet! So leave her alone!" Ayame also backed me up

"Thanks, guys, but I think it's time I tell them about the whole being a hanyou thing..." I sighed

"Hanyou?" Kohaku's eyes widened

"Yeah..." I sighed again but this time it was was longer and sadder "Guess what... I'm a hanyou..." I turn my arm black with my claws "Poisonous claws... part of my blood..."

"Yeah, same with her fangs..." Inuyasha pointed out

"Hey, _sister_, wanna go hang out sometime?" I asked the group

Everybody looked around not knowing what I was talking about. Izumi came out of the group and gave me a big hug "I would love to, _sister_"

"Thanks" My arm returned to normal as I returned the hug

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Inuyasha hopped off the ground finally stopping his annoying twitching as he growled "YOU HAVE A _SISTER_!? WHY DO YOU KEEP THIS STUFF FROM US!?"

"Because-I-have-no-choice..." I mumbled

"What?" Miroku cocked his head to the side

"Hey... check out the tetsusaiga..." Inuyasha said as he pulled his sword out

"Yeah... it's cool..." I backed up a bit, as did Sango and Ayame

"Oh yeah?" Shippo grinned "Spell 'tetsusaiga'..."

"T-e-s-u-s... tes-tesu... tesu-something..." I mumbled

"What was that?" Kohaku walked closer to me with a smirk "can you even prounounce it?"

"Tesu...saiga" I mumbled

"Sango?"

"Tesusaiga"

"Ayame"

"Tesusaiga"

"Miroku"

"Tesusaiga"

"Koga"

"Tesusaiga"

"Inuyasha"

"...Tesusaiga?"

"I bet even RIN can prounce it..." Kohaku challenged

I stomped on the ground "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PRONOUNCE STUPID 'TESUSAIGA'! IT'S NOT WORTH MY TIME! SO JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE, WOULD'CHA!?"

"You just prounounced it.." Sango whispered in my ear

I blushed "Whatever"

Ayame cleared her throat "HEY! LET'S HAVE A RACE!"

"A race?" I tilted my head "Really?

"Yeah! It'll be funnnnnnnnn!" Sango agreed

I looked at Izumi "Ya wanna race?"

"I could use some exersize..." She stretched

"Oh no, honey. _You're_ not going to be running..." Sango and Ayame both answered in unison as they gave each other the 'look' and smirked

"Huh?" Me and Izumi tilted our heads

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	21. - Unhappy birthday

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I got nothing!**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"I could use some exersize..." She stretched_

_"Oh no, honey. You're not going to be running..." Sango and Ayame both answered in unison as they gave each other the 'look' and smirked_

_"Huh?" Me and Izumi tilted our heads_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Wait... then who's going to be running?" Inuyasha looked at Ayame confused

"You, silly!" She replied just as cheery as ever

"Me?" He blinked

"Yeah, you!" She pointed to him "Kagome's gonna be riding on your back, doofus!"

I jumped back "My arm... IS BROKEN IF YOU HAVE NOTICED! I CAN'T BE RIDING ON HIS BACK AFTER THE INJURIES I JUST RECIEVED FROM INUYASHA'S BACKLASH WAVE... or... NARAKU!"

"Oh yes you can!" Sango pushed me into Inuyasha "You can and you will!"

"You're partnered with Miroku, Sango!" Ayame yelled cheerfully

Sango blushed "N-No... I can't be partnered up with the lecher!"

"And why not, Sango?" I gave her the 'look' "If I have to do this then you do too. If I'm goin' down then I'm draggin' you down with me!"

She shot me a glare "You're evil..." She spat as she climbed onto the monk's back and I climbed onto Inuyasha's.

"Okay guys, I'm not going to be playing, I'm just going to be watching. So therefore, Izumi is with Koga..." Ayame announced

"Can I play?" Rin asked shyly

Ayame smiled at her playfully "Okay, sure, you can ride with Kohaku!" She patted Rin's back and shoved her towards Kohaku

She climbed on Kohaku and giggled "I don't care if we win or not, this is fun!"

"Yeah, it's just a game..." Kohaku blushed

I adjusted myself on Inuyasha's back "Yeah, guys, it's just a friendly compitition! No hard feelings!"

Izumi climbed on Koga's back "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, JERK!"

I laughed at her childish behavior while Inuyasha growled, he opened his mouth to speak but I whispered in his ear "Just let her go, she's always like this, she feels that if she doesn't win then our father's spirit would disguard her... and me..."

Inuyasha sighed "READY-SET-GO!" He yelled as Ayame rolled her eyes "Race to the bone-eaters well into Kagome's time, the first one to enter her house, wins... kay?"

"Yeah..." everybody answered

"OKAY THEN! GO!"

Then everybody started running. Me and Inuyasha were the first ones to enter the well quickly followed by Koga and Izumi then followed by Miroku and Sango and after them were Kohaku and Rin. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, he jumped out of the well and turned the corner out of the shrine jumping over my mother's car... WAIT, MY MOTHER'S CAR!? WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?

He ran into the house quickly followed by Koga, Miroku, and Kohaku. We all entered the house while Inuyasha was cheering "YES! WE WON!"

My mother came into the room seeing us on everybody's backs. Ayame came walking in "Oh... mrs. Higurashi. I didn't know you were home..."

"And apparently neither did Kagome..." My mom slightly laughed "Kagome, dear, we set up a small party for you in the living room..."

"Party?" I raised an eyebrow

"Of course, honey, it's your birthday, afterall" She said in a kind voice

I hopped off of Inuyasha pushing him down "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" I screamed in his ear

He yelped in pain as he went down in shock "WHAT DID I DO!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST NEED TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON _SOMEONE_! AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN CONTROL!" I spat

"You don't want to celebrate your birthday, Kagome?" My mother asked me as she looked at me like I was a monster

"Ya know what? This is too much to take in. It's not _just_ my birthday, mom..." I sighed

She cocked her head to the side "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Today's the anniversary of the first day I ever met Inuyasha pinned to the tree..." I bit my lip "And I don't want to celebrate it... ever. That day was the best day of my life but... it was also the worst. Do you know how many times I dreamed about letting this exact date go by without even a simple 'Happy birthday, Kagome' and last year Inuyasha forget my birthday. I was so happy he forgot my birthday because I don't like my birthday. Ayame never forgets my birthday, neither does Sango, they always get me a present against my will. Can you just... cancel the party? I don't want to have to deal with this right now..."

"Kagome..." Izumi came out of the group

Mom choked on her own spit "I-Izumi... what're you...? Izumi! I've missed you!" She ran up and hugged her

Izumi, however, pushed mom off of her and growled at her "I had to figure out the hard way that you weren't my real mother. You just adopted me, however, your late husband... my dad, _is _my real father. And _that_... I will never forget. And how dare you not tell Kagome she was a hanyou? She was so oblivious... you decieved us. How dare you even call me by my name?" She spat

"I-I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect you... I wasn't trying to hurt you. You know I was never afraid of you, and I love you so..." A few tears ran down mom's face

"You were never afraid of me? You were never afraid of me!? Pssht! Like I'd believe that! Everytime I wanted to play, you'd tremble and tell me to go play with Kagome. Everytime you cook dinner, you left me out waiting for mine to get cold telling me it was to help me keep my powers under control! You were never afraid of me!? And don't you _dare_ talk to me or Kagome _ever again_!" She growled

I fell to my knees crying. I stood up "I'm going home now..."

"You _are_ home, sweetie..." Mom choked out

"No... I meant my actual home, where I feel like I belong. My home... with Inuyasha..." I slightly pulled on Inuyasha's fire rat robe

Just then I heard footsteps walk into the house, I looked over, it was Sesshomaru. He was staring at me "Rin took off again..."

I looked around the room "She's not in this time anymore, she went back"

"Look for her..." Was his words he spoke emotionlessly

"I would love to but-"Good. Because it wasn't a question. Look for her." He interrupted me

"Love to..." I sighed

"Human, are you going to continue traveling with me?" He asked me

"... I have to... I, sort of, don't have any choice..." I mumbled

"Then let's go..." He picked me up in his arms

I squealed "Really? I can walk ya know!"

"You're too slow..." He simple put it as he walked by Inuyasha who looked at me like I was a moron "You're not _seriously_ going with him, are you!?"

"I have to... I'm sorry, Inuyasha... but I have to..." I spoke to him before Sesshomaru carried me off, I let out an ear-screeching scream that made my ears bleed but then that screech turned into a beautiful laugh that made me wanna laugh even more. Then I winced, my arm is freakin' broken, I can't be traveling like this!

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	22. - Kagome and Sesshomaru

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I got nothing... AGAIN!**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Human, are you going to continue traveling with me?" He asked me_

_"... I have to... I, sort of, don't have any choice..." I mumbled_

_"Then let's go..." He picked me up in his arms_

_I squealed "Really? I can walk ya know!"_

_"You're too slow..." He simple put it as he walked by Inuyasha who looked at me like I was a moron "You're not seriously going with him, are you!?"_

_"I have to... I'm sorry, Inuyasha... but I have to..." I spoke to him before Sesshomaru carried me off, I let out an ear-screeching scream that made my ears bleed but then that screech turned into a beautiful laugh that made me wanna laugh even more. Then I winced, my arm is freakin' broken, I can't be traveling like this!_

x-x-x-x

**Normal POV:**

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what about her made him feel happy but he sure knew he could stare at her all day... he wasn't going to though...

_'She has a pretty laugh'_ he thought but then shoved such thoughts out of his head triyng not to think about it. He glanced down at her "Is your arm okay?"

She looked up at him, surprised "How do you know about that?"

He didn't answer her, of course "Is your arm okay?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it..." She answered plainly as she stared up at him. He noticed her gaze but refused to return it, he continued running around the forest that bare's his useless brother's name. He finally stopped in front of a dark looking mansion, she started to freak out "Where are we?"

"Don't overreact. We are where we are supposed to be, Rin and Jaken are waiting for us inside..." He spoke kind words, kinder than usual. Then she remembered what Rin told her about Sesshomaru's feelings and blushed.

"Hey..." She got his attention pretty quick, he looked down at her so she continued, "I like traveling with you... so I'll stay with you for as long as you'll let me..."

His face turned tinted pink a bit but then vanished just as quickly, he tried to change the subject but something inside of him didn't want to "You can stay with me as long as you like..."

She was surprised as his words, she never expected that to come out of his mouth... _ever_ so she smiled at him that perfect smile she always wears around Inuyasha "That means a lot... thank you..." she snuggled up against his fur coat

He blushed really big this time but her eyes were closed so she didn't notice. He brought her inside and walked inside the room Rin was in. He set Kagome down on the floor and Rin tended to her wrapping her bleeding arm up in cloth.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome "Rin... take her to where she belongs"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin spoke sadly

"Where? Where do I belong?" Kagome looked around the dark room frantically "Where, Rin?"

"Follow me..." Rin stood up and pulled slightly on Kagome's one good arm, Kagome followed suit and kept close behind her. Rin walked into a dark hallway. Kagome, feeling a little more frightened, continued to follow Rin to wherever she was taking her. Rin suddenly stopped in front of a door "This is your room..."

"I-Is it safe?" Kagome asked nervously

Rin didn't answer her except two words "Be careful..." then she walked away slowly disappeared into a far away room. Kagome, still feeling worried about this whole place, slowly opens the door and sees a bed with baige coloring with a baige blanket and baige walls and floor. Their was a baige desk with a pile of books on it with a baige desk chair.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her "How do you like your room?"

Kagome jumped into her room and turned around "It's nice. But am I staying here or _living_ here?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her question "Good. And I don't cook so you're going to have to fend for yourself in the Inuyasha forest not far away from here. And I trust you can defend yourself with your arrows. So never leave the house without your weapon..."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru..." she nodded in agreement

"It's late. Go to bed" He ordered then left the room

Kagome closed the door then slowly strolled over to her bed, she laid down and slowly put the blanket over her, she sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: the next morning, 7:00 am**

Sesshomaru came into Kagome's room and she was still fast asleep. Jaken was by his master's side every step he took. Sesshomaru gently shook Kagome "Wake up"

Jaken was in shock, he has never seen his lord act so... gentle and kind before, especially to a mortal. Sesshomaru shook Kagome a little rougher this time "Wake up"

Her eyes fluttered then slowly opened "I love you..." Were the first words that came out of her mouth

His expressionless face didn't change. He was deep in thought _'She despises me for my desire to kill Inuyasha and take the tesusaiga as my own. Why would she make such a statement?'_ He cleared his throat "Get up"

"5 more minutes" She mumbled

"Rin..." Sesshomaru called out

Rin came running in the room "Yes, my lord?"

"Wake Kagome up, I must go" He walked out of the room and disappeared into the hallway

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out as she turned around and ran to Kagome's side, she pulled Kagome's arm and pulled her off the bed "Get up, Kagome!"

Kagome fell on the floor and hit her head... HARD! She screamed "I'M UP!" But then passed out on the floor

Rin gasped and quickly ran to Kagome's side "LORD SESSHOMARU!" She screamed panickally

Just then, Sesshomaru came walking in the room "What happened, Rin?"

"I tried to wake her up but she fell off the bed, hit her head and passed out!" Rin cried

Jaken bit his nails nervously "My lord! What're we going to do!?"

"Jaken..." Sesshomaru warned as he knelt down beside Kagome and stared at her peaceful face, he took out his sword and swiped the yoma's crawling on her. She slowly opened her eyes, he helped her sit up, she stared at him "How is it that you look so young but your hair is so white?" She asked him as she started rubbing her fingers through his hair gently

He didn't answer her, but he _did_ let her continue rubbing his hair "Inuyasha's going to be here soon. Rin, get Kagome ready for his arrival..."

"Yes, my lord..." She bowed as he left the room, she turned her attention towards Kagome "Hey, wanna play?"

"You remind me of my kid brother... I wonder where he went..." She looked around the room "Wait... where am I?"

"You're at lord Sesshomaru's layer! He comes here to think, and he leaves me here with Jaken, it's protected by a barrier. The dead priestess comes in here to check up on you a lot saying it's her job to keep you safe... you're lucky to have such a freind..." Rin softly smiled at her

Kikyo walked through the door "I see you're awake, Kagome. I have but one request from you, give this box to Inuyasha, tell him it was from me. Once he opens it... then my job here is done... and I may rest in peace"

"So... you're the dead priestess I heard about? You look like me... are you my sister? Hey! What's your name?" Kagome started running her mouth

"Kagome..." Kikyo softly sighed "I am Kikyo... and Inuyasha will be here in a matter of seconds looking for you... don't forget to grab your arrows... I would hate if anything happened to you..."

"Thanks..." Kagome smiled at her "You're kind..."

Kikyo didn't answer her, she walked out of the room glancing behind her at Kagome who was staring at her until she was out of sight. Kagome got up and grabbed the bow and arrow beside her bed 'Whoa! These are so cool!"

"Hey... their's going to be a man that comes here searching for you. Try aiming at him with an arrow. Try to pierce him in the heart, it will make for good practice, he is planning to kidnap you. You must beat him to a well... the Inuyasha forest. The bone eater's well that stands near the forest, you must jump in it without hesitation and run to your house or else he will kill you. His name is Inuyasha, he has white hair, dog ears, and a red robe you can't mistake" Jaken smirked

Kagome looked at Jaken like he was a moron, she walked over to him angerily stomping right in front of him, he was shaking like an idiot and sweating too, Kagome knelt in front of him then patted him on the head and smiled "Okay... thanks for the advice..." she adjusted her arrow pouch on her back grabbing her bow and holding it tight. She drew an arrow and walked to the front entrance. She saw someone that looked like the man the little green imp describe running towards the front door

She adjusted the arrow on the bow and shot it, it hit his arm barely ripping part of his clothing and making a little mark on his skin. She walked to the entrance as he stood in shock "Kagome!?"

"Are you the one they call Inuyasha?" She asked firmly

"K-Kagome! I-It's me... don't you remember? Y-Yes, it's Inuyasha. What has gotten into you?" He stuttered

She drew another arrow and aimed for his heart "Why have you come?"

Everybody gasped at this. Kagome shot the arrow at his arm piercing some skin a lot bigger of a cut this time "I'll ask you again, and you _better_ give me a reasonable explanation! Why have you come!?"

"Kagome! What're you talking about!?" Miroku furrowed his eyebrows

She dropped her bow and stared at Inuyasha in shock, she held her stomach, she felt something move around cramping her up. She fell to the ground kneeling in front of her bow, she kept hold of her stomach staring at it in shock "What's happening to me?" She growled as she stood up "YOU!" She picked up her bow and drew an arrow having it aimed at Inuyasha in a matter of seconds "Take me to the bone eater's well near the forest that bears your name! NOW!"

"Whatever..." He muttered as he walked up to Kagome and bent down showing her his back "Hop on..."

"_Excuse_ me?!" She raised an eyebrow "I am _not_ riding on you!"

"JUST HOP ON!" He ordered as he took her hand and threw her on his back running towards the well. They got their in 3 minutes. He put her down beside the well "Why're you leaving though? Didn't you just get back?"

"Hey, dogman..." She turned to him as he turned to her

He was stunned, staring at her like an idiot "Did you just call me _dogman_!?"

"Well, for an alien, I _must_ say... you're not that bright, are ya?" She crossed her arms

"What!? _Alien_!?" He whined as he hopped away from her "Who are you and what have you done with my Kagome!?"

"Shut up!" She barked "I am not yours! I do not even know you! The dead priestess who is called by the name Kikyo just told me to give you this!" She pulled out a box and placed it in the hanyou's hands "It's important... I can feel it. She said that once you opened this that her job was done and she may rest in peace."

Inuyasha wacked her on the head so hard it made her pass out and fall down the well, she immediately disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the well. Miroku was at loss for words while Sango had so many things to say to the hanyou it would _blow. his. mind_!

Shippo's jaw dropped as he hopped off of Sango's back "...Idiot" He muttered but jumped on Miroku's back before Inuyasha could clobber him

"INUYASHA!" Izumi fumed "IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUSH HER LIKE THAT THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!-I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN!-SHE IS A GREAT PERSON AND YOU JUST KNOCKED HER OUT FOR NO REASON!-WHO CARES IF SHE LOST HER MEMORY!?-AT LEAST SHE WAS _ALIVE_ BEFORE YOU GON' GO AND KNOCKED HER OUT!-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?-HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?-WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?-THEIR WAS NO GOOD REASON TO!-SHE WON'T EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN THANKS TO THAT!-AND WHAT IF SHE ISN'T ALLOWED TO COME BACK THROUGH THE WELL BECAUSE SHE WAS FORCED THROUGH THE WELL AGAINST HER OWN WILL!?-WHAT IF HER FEELINGS CHANGE AND THE WELL GETS BROKEN!?-HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!?-NO!-YOU HAVEN'T!-BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY BEATING HER UP TO EVEN NOTICE!" She shouted all in one breath in Inuyasha's ear

"Well, all's I did was-" He cut himself off due to all of the glares Sango and Izumi and Ayame and Koga were giving him "We-ell... I r-regained her... m-memory...PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice echoed through the well

That calmed all of the glares at Inuyasha was 3 feet deep in dirt, he looked up and nobody was growling at him or glaring, Sango laughed "Yep, she's regained her memory, alright..."

"Ha! You can say _that_ again!" Izumi snorted

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	23. - Koji

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I made up a character named 'Ami' in this**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Well, all's I did was-" He cut himself off due to all of the glares Sango and Izumi and Ayame and Koga were giving him "We-ell... I r-regained her... m-memory...PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"_

_"SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice echoed through the well_

_That calmed all of the glares at Inuyasha was 3 feet deep in dirt, he looked up and nobody was growling at him or glaring, Sango laughed "Yep, she's regained her memory, alright..."_

_"Ha! You can say that again!" Izumi snorted_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Why did throw me down the well!? Heck, all I remember is falling out of bed and hitting my head at Sesshomaru's house! How was _I_ supposed to know he would do that!? Inuyasha's such a jerk! I don't know what to do with him! How is it that I love him so much but he hurt me so many times!? I'm an idiot for falling for such an idiot like him!" I ran my mouth at the dinner table with Souta, gramps, and mama all staring at me, I slightly blushed as I rubbed my head "Sorry, mama. Did I disturb you?"

"No, not at all, dear. We were just worried about you, is all. I mean, how are you handling being a hanyou? And... how are you handling the feudal era?" Mama softly smiled at me "We would like to know more about this place..."

I tensed "Excuse me, I have to go, now..."

"You mean...? Why are you going back so soon?" Gramps asked

Souta nodded "Yeah! You just got here!"

"No... I'm not going back. But I'm tired, I'm gonna go take a shower and rest for school tomorrow. I'm excited to be back... it's just... I'm stressed..." I whispered that last part

"Oh, yes, sweetie! I understand! You really _should_ rest up before school tomorrow! I'll go prepare your shower while you go take a walk or-"Thanks! I _really_ have to go to the hospital! MY ARM IS KILLING ME!" I rushed out of the house

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: at the hospital**

I winced as the wind blew against my bleeding arm. I slowly walked in and walked up to the desk "P-Please..." I muttered

She waited for me to continue so I did, "My arm... it hurts. I need... a... doctor..." Then I passed out on the ground

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 5 minutes later**

I woke up in a hospital bed, I had a green cast on my arm and both of my legs that matched my school uniform. I looked up at the doctor standing over me "I knew I broke my arm but..."

"Oh... it turns out you had broken both of your legs aswell, that's why you collapsed, so I'm giving you this wheel chair to help you... I mean, if that's alright with you, ms. Higurashi..." The doctor told me

"Am I going to have to stay here over night?" I asked with hope in my eyes

"Fortunately, no. You are free to go whenever you wish!" He smiled at me

I groaned "Who ever said that was _fortunate_?"

He laughed "You're free to leave now, let me go retrieve your wheel chair..." He exited the room and came right back with a wheel chair, I sighed as I adjust myself and sitting on it, he helped me get on it as he pushed me out of the room and out of the hospital to the ramp "Want me to walk you home?"

"Yes, please. I live just down the block, and my mama would wish to talk to you..." I said exaustingly letting out a long sigh

"Oh, that's fine!" He pushed me down the ramp to the parkinglot. I told him my address and he started pushing me down to my house, I fell asleep in my chair as he pushed me.

I woke up a couple minutes later when my mama gasped at my fragile state "Oh, dear! I didn't know you had broken bones! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Um... maybe because I didn't know? It hurt a lot but I didn't suspect a thing..." I told her

She wheeled me inside and into the living room where her and the doctor talked. Mama bowed slightly "I'm just glad to see Kagome's alright..."

Someone knocked on the door so I wheeled myself to it "I'll get it!" I opened to see Ami staring at me, she gasped lightly "Kagome, what happened? Was it your boyfriend? Oh, poor Kagome..."

"No!" I yelled at her then looked down "Yeah... but it wasn't completely him... he... well..."

"Kagome... I don't like this guy... maybe you should set up a few dates. I mean, you don't have to take anyone seriously if you don't want to... but you should set up a few dates to see how it goes. Ya know what? I set up a few dates for you... and you set up a few dates for me. This mystery boyfriend guy... he just isn't the best influence for you... and all's he does it hurt you... emotionally... and physically..."

"Ami... I just don't know..." I sighed then I thought of Miroku, I looked up and smirked "I think I know _just_ the guy you should go out with..."

"Great! I'll go set up a few dates for you! Three... one of saturday... one on sunday... and one on monday after school. Agreed?" She held out her hand "How did your rude two-timing boyfriend do this to you anyhow? Did he... hit you?"

"N-No..." I stuttered as I shook her hand "He sword of..." I remember when he used to backlash wave to destroy Naraku "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway so what's the point?"

"Kagome... it doesn't matter if I believe you or not... what matters is if you know you're being honest..." She put her hand on my shoulder "Let's go up to your room to talk..." she wheeled me upstairs and into my room. She sat on my bed with me just in front of her

She folded her fingers on her lap "Tell me how this happened..."

I took a deep breath "I have a magic well that takes me to this feudal version of japan, it took me there on my fifteenth birthday where I met my 'boyfriend' nailed to a tree. My 'boyfriend' has dog ears, white hair, and a red robe, he has a magic sword called the 'tesusaiga' and he swings it around to kill his enemies, he fights yoma's. His magic sword has magic powers; 'Wind scar' and 'Backlash wave' and 'Adamant barrage' and he is really a yoma himself but he's only half, he's a hanyou. And just recently I figured out that I'm a hanyou too, and I was kidnapped by this evil hanyou called 'Naraku' and my boyfriend named 'Inuyasha' used his sword to defeat Naraku and save me when I ordered him to. Naraku used me as a shield so I twisted my arm and broke it when I jumped behind him and used him as a shield. Inuyasha defeated Nraku with the 'Backlash wave' and I was flown 9 feet away and landed on a large rock... that broke both of my legs. I rolled over into the soft dirt when Inuyasha came running over to me. He was crying, he held me in his arms and I could barely breathe from the impact of the 'Backlash wave' and so when I coughed and he figured out I was alive, he rejoiced but then his _BROTHER_ showed up named 'Sesshomaru' and I was traveling with him for a while. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hate each other, and have ever since they were little. However, they are only _half_ brothers, they have different mothers, Sesshomaru is a full yoma while Inuyasha is a Hanyou. Sesshomaru took me to his castle where I visted 'Rin', she is Sesshomaru's little servent who follows him around, she's 11. She is really nice and helped me when I needed it. She tried to wake me up this morning, when I wouldn't wake up, she pulled my arm and I fell on my head and fell unconscious. Last thing I remember was Inuyasha hitting me SOOOOOOOO hard on the head and I fell down the well. I beat him up saying 'sit boy', he has a magic neckless that whenever I say 'sit boy' it drags him to the ground and he hates me for doing it... their ya have it... my _whole_ story..."

I looked at her and she stared at me, her jaw dropped. I sighed "I've never told _anybody_ that story except my family...I knew you wouldn't believe me..."

"N-No, Kagome. I believe you... I'm just in... shock..." Ami smiled at me "I want to meet this 'Inuyasha' one day..."

"I can go get him right now if you like..." I perked up

"Really? Can I come with you?" She asked me excitedly

I stood up taking off my arm cast and both my leg casts "Okay, let's go..."

"HOW CAN YOU STAND!?" She shot up

"I told you... I'm a hanyou. My body isn't fully healed yet but my body is built differently than a mere human..." I shrugged

"Makes sense..." She nodded in understanding

"Let's sneak out the window..." I smirked as I opened my window and climbed onto my roof, I took her hand and jumped off. She was screaming and I was laughing, I landed on my feet and brought her down safely "You okay?" I asked once I notice she was about to fall over

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." She shook her head slightly

I ran over to the shrine and looked inside the well "Kay, let's go!" I jumped in pulling her wrist so she fell in with me. I climbed out the other end seeing Inuyasha in a distance, I glanced at him then looking back down the well offering my hand to Ami "Take my hand!" She did as she was told, she fell on top of me and we both rolled over. Inuyasha came running over to me "Hey, Kagome, what're you doing back already?"

"INUYASHA! DON'T YOU 'HEY, KAGOME' ME! I'M STILL TICKED WHEN YOU BONKED ME IN THE HEAD AND MADE ME FALL!" I stomped on the ground "SIT BOY!" I yelled

He yelped in pain as he fell "WHAT'D I DO!?"

"YOU JERK!" I spat

Miroku came running over, he gave me a big hug, embracing me with his arms "I'm so glad you're back... Inuyasha's been nothing but trouble.." I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a while.

I nodded "Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too... I've missed all of my friend so much!... And Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha growled as he cut between me and Miroku "Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"It means you're not my friend..." I simple put it

"Hey! That's not nice!" He pouted

"Oh, deal with it! Ya big baby!" I slightly pushed him and quickly kissed him

"Get a room, will ya?" Shippo shouted to Inuyasha

Inuyasha, in turn, growled as he turned around "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW, PUNK!"

"Inuyasha..." I warned

Shippo shook in his place "Thank you Kagome..."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks

"Don't be _too_ hard on the little guy..." I smiled at Inuyasha

Inuyasha, in turn, smiled at me and chased Shippo around the entire forest, he grabbed Shippo by the tail and bonked him on the head "TAKE. THAT. BACK!"

I laugh "Okay, c'mon, people! Let's go see Kaede!"

Miroku went over to me and whispered in my ear "You didn't tell me your sister was so beautiful..."

"She's not my sister..." I whispered to him then I noticed he was walking by her about to stroke her butt like he always does, I ran up to him and pushed him away from Ami "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Ami blushed but didn't say anything, I walked by her ignoring the monk I just stepped on. We walked side by side as Miroku caught up and stepped beside me, starting to stroke my butt. I raised my arm back then slapped it hard across his face "Your pervert act will be the death of you..." I warn as I push him over and glare at him "Don't touch me! And stay away from Ami! She's deadly! If you touch her... she will murder you... I'm only trying to SAVE. YOUR. LIFE!"

"SO MUCH FOR SAVING!" He rubbed his cheek

I stepped on his stomach "Don't talk to me like that..." I stomp on him

Everybody was staring at us, then a whole bunch of yoma's came by. I looked at Miroku then looked over at Sango who was furious at the monk "Miroku... protect Ami! Sango... protect Ami from Miroku's protection...! Me and Inuyasha can handle them..."

"Yes, lady Kagome!" Sango saluted then laughed along with Miroku, they took a huge step back with Ami and fighting off any yoma's that came by her.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Stop messing around with Shippo!" I sweatdropped at his childish behavior

"Right..." He turned his attention towards me and drew his sword

I drew an arrow and aimed at them in a matter of seconds, I shot and destoryed 10 in 1 shot so I drew an arrow and shot again. One came at me from behind as I wipped myself around and destoryed it with my bow "AMI, HELP!"

At that moment, Ami got out of that shy stage and went all ninja. She jumped up grabbing one of them by it's neck and shoving it into the ground. She grabbed one of my arrows from my pouch and went around stabbing all the arrows in the heart. She destroyed them all in a matter of seconds.

She came up to me and we highfived "I haven't done _that_ it while, Kagome! That was awesome!"

"If you thought _that_ was awesome, you should see _Inuyasha_ in action!" I smiled widely

"Oh! Have you decided between Hojo and Arata?" She asked me

"Shut up, Ami! Inuyasha doesn't know about that!" I covered her mouth

Everybody stared at us, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "What do you mean _'Decide'_? Kagome, what is she talking about?"

"Nothing..." I ran my fingers through my hair

"So? Have you chose?" She asked me again

I sighed "No... I'm still thinking. But I don't know who to pick, Hojo's nice and all but... he's sort of... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Clingy?" She gave me a crooked smile as I nodded, she put her hand on my shoulder "Well that's okay, their's always Arata..."

"I guess so but he's too..." I snapped my fingers "What's the word?"

"Mature? Yeah. I get it, he's too responsible... he's no fun..." She thought for a minute "OH! What about Koji!? He was pretty awesome last time we saw him!"

"No... last time you saw him. I saw him the other day... he seemed... different. He didn't seem like himself. And... he..." I shuddered at the thought as a memory flashed in mind

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Hey, Kagome! Thanks for agreeing to study with me!" Koji greeted me as I walked in his house with all my study books_

_"It was no problem at all! I love school and I could use the help aswell! So it's beneficial for both of us!" I smiled at him as I looked around his house "Where is everybody else?"_

_"Who?" He raised an eyebrow_

_"When you asked me to come over you mentioned study group... where's the group?" I set my books down on his coffee table_

_"Did I? Sorry, I must have misspoke, I do that a lot. But we don't need to study right away..." He smirked_

_I sat down on his long red couch "Okay, what would you like to do in the meantime?"_

_"Oh.." He sat down __**really**__ close to me on the couch "I have a few things in mind..."_

_"O-Okay..." I scooted away from him_

_He scooted next to me "What're you afraid of?" He slightly leaned in_

_I scooted away from him all the way to the end "Yeah, I know"_

_He scooted next to me again "I'm not going to bite..." He leaned in a lot more this time_

_I jumped off of the couch to the wall "U-Um... should we get to studying?"_

_"We have a few minutes to spare..." He told me as he stood up and slammed his hand against the wall next to my head "Why don't have some fun?"_

_"I-I'd rather not..." I tried to back up more against the wall but it was no use, he had me cornered_

_"Oh, come on, Kagome... don't you like me?" He leaned in a bit_

_"I-I... of course I like you... its just-" He interrupted me with a kiss_

_He pulled away after a second, my face was hot "I-I better get going..."_

_"But you just got here..." He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him "Why don't you stay a bit?"_

_I blushed "I-I just came o-over to... study..." I stuttered_

_"Yeah but I told you we have some time to spare..." He pushed himself a little towards me keeping me close to him as he kissed me again._

_My face was burning, this kiss was a bit longer, I tried to pull away but he was too strong and he locked both of my arms in place. His mouth made it down my neck sucking and tearing at my skin, he made it back up to my jaw and started lifting up my shirt during the kiss, I shoved him "That's enough! I only came over to study! I __**really**__ have to get going now... I'll call you... tomorrow..."_

_"Are you gonna come over again?" He asked with hope in his eyes_

_I shook my head "'Fraid not..." I took my books and ran out of the door_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I covered the patch on my neck I put over the hickey with my hair

"He what?" Inuyasha asked

"Ya know what? Never mind... forget I ever brought it up..." I bit my lip and started walking towards Kaede's house

Inuyasha blocked my path "No, tell me. He what?"

"I-I said nevermind..." I walked around him and continued walking

"No!" He grabbed my arm and turned me around "Tell me! He what!?"

"Tell the man, Kagome..." Ami pleaded "I beg of you, Inuyasha cares for you a lot. I'm pretty sure he won't murder Koji if he knows Koji tried to-" I ran over to her mouth and covered it "Shut up, Ami, or I'll make you!"

"You obviously don't know Inuyasha... he'll murder any guys who even get _near_ Kagome" Miroku laughed

"He doesn't murder you..." Ami raised an eyebrow

"Well that's because he trusts me" He smirked

"Who said I trust you? I only don't kill you because Kagome obviously cares for you... if you get hurt by my hands, she'll kill me..." Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Kagome, you looked ridiculous..." Sango snorted

I growled at her "Ridiculous!? You're gonna look ridiculous with my foot up your-MMM!" Ami covered my mouth

Sango raised an eyebrow "N-Nevermind..."

"What did this Koji do to you!?" Inuyasha pulled my hair accidentally when he was grabbing my shoulder

I snapped "OW!" I covered my neck with my hair "Sorry I brought it up..." I turned around and continued walking towards Kaede's house

"NO! TELL ME!" Inuyasha blocked my path "I _NEED_ TO KNOW! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?"

"SIT BOY! JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUR FIANCE DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE AUTOMATICALLY INVOLVED!" I shout in his face

"YES, IT DOES, KAGOME! WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IS YOU'RE MINE, YA GOT THAT!? I'M NOT SHARING YOU WITH ANYONE, NOT EVEN MIROKU! I CARE ABOUT YOU, KAGOME! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" He shouted back

"OH YEAH!? JUST LIKE KIKYO!? KIKYO'S STILL YOURS AND YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO SHARE _HER_! YOU CARE HER TOO! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, YOU SAY YOU CARE FOR ME BUT FOR WHAT!? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, YOU SNEAK OFF TO SEE KIKYO! AND YOU TRY TO HIDE IT FROM ME! IT'S TIME YOU DECIDE, INUYASHA! IS IT ME OR KIKYO!?" I stomped on the ground

"I-I... K-Kagome? I... it's not that... simple..." He looked at the ground

"That's what I thought..." I growled as I whipped myself around and ran to Kaede's house with Ami

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	24. - I'll save you, Kagome, I promise

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: Ami is a master at karate and likes to beat up Inuyasha every time he even touches Kagome**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"I-I... K-Kagome? I... it's not that... simple..." He looked at the ground_

_"That's what I thought..." I growled as I whipped myself around and ran to Kaede's house with Ami_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

We walked in Kaede's house leaving a dumfounded Inuyasha behind. I waved at Kaede "Hi, lady Kaede. I'm back..."

"I see that, Kagome. But ye seem a bit flustered, is anything the matter?" She asked me

I blushed deep red then just snapped "NO! NOW STOP GRILLING ME! I'M NOT ON _TRIAL_, HERE!" I sat down and crossed my arms angerily

"She and Inuyasha just had a fight..." Ami explained

"Ah, they do that a lot, my dear... now..."That's Ami..." I introduced interrupting Kaede

Kaede gave me a shocked expression but it quickly faded "How did ye know?"

"I can listen to your thoughts as if hearing you speak..." I rolled my eyes "I'm pretty sure you would've noticed by now..."

"Yeah" Ami smiled at me

I grabbed Ami's arm and walked over to the door "Me and Ami will take a walk, bye, Lady Kaede"

"Okay, be safe..." She sighed

Ami ran out and I was still holding her arm so she pulled me out aswell. She stopped and I fell over into the dirt whining "Ami... why'd you do that?" I knelt on the soft dirt wiping off my clothes then standing up

"YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, YOUNG LADY!" She growled at me

"ME!? YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! EVER SINCE INUYASHA BROKE THE WELL, EVERYBODY HAS BEEN ABLE TO TRAVEL THROUGH, AND THAT'S SCARY! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUTT OUT!?" I huffed and turned around starting to walk away

"Oh, no you don't!" She blocked my path "I have some questions to ask you!"

"And I don't want to answer, so there!" I stuck my tongue out at her

"You're going to answer whether you like it or not!" She grabbed my arm "First go make up with Inuyasha!"

She ran to Inuyasha dragging me along. Inuyasha looked at me like I was a moron as I struggled to get out of Ami's grip "GET OFF OF ME!" I slipped out of her grip and ran

She ran after me and tackled me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to Inuyasha "She has some things she wants to discuss with you..."

"NO. I. DON'T!" I tried running but Ami kept a tight hold on me "LET GO OF ME OR I'LL TELL KOJI YOU'RE A COMPLETE LOSER!"

She gasped as she let go of me "You wouldn't!"

"Try me..." I stuck my tongue out at her and ran, Ami chased after me. I saw Sesshomaru slowly walking towards me, I ran behind him and Ami growled "Stop hiding!"

"Stop seeking!" I stuck my tongue out at her again "Mahhh!" I ran around Sesshomaru as he just stood there, Ami chased me around him, then I ran and climbed up a tree using my poisonous claws "CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT, KAGOME! AND MAKE UP WITH INUYASHA OR I'LL TELL HOJO YOU HAVE BRAIN CANCER!" She growled up at me

"YOU WOULDN'T!" I gasped

She smirked "Try me..."

"THEN I'LL JUST LVIE THE REST OF MY LIFE HERE WITH INUYASHA!" I stuck my tongue out

"YEAH, RIGHT! SURE YA WOULD!" She snorted then walked away

I extended my ears to hear what she was telling Inuyasha "Can you bring her down please? She said she loves you and will only listen to _you_... nobody else..."

I growled "Did not..." I mumbled

Inuyasha shrugged "Ha! I doubt it..." He glanced but at me and jumped onto the same branch I'm on "Hey, Kagome..."

I shake uncontrollably "H-Hi, Inuyasha..."

"Is something wrong?" He raises an eyebrow

"No... I just don't feel like getting down... I "accidentally" overheard Ami talking to you..." I bit my lip

"Feh, big deal. You gonna come down or not?" He offers his hand

"I can get down by myself, thank you very much!" I huff

He shrugs as he puts his hand down "Suit yourself..." He was about to jump down

"Wait!" I called out to him

He turned around to face me "What is it?"

"What if-W... W-What if the-" I tripped into Inuyasha and we both fell off the tree, he quickly wipped himself around and landed us both down on our feet. I was dizzy, I couldnt do much so Ami saw the oppertunity to tackle me

"G-Get off..." My eyes whirled around then they landed on Ami "_Now..._" I growled as my eyes turned red and I went yoma mode "GET OFF!" I pushed her off and jumped backwards really far onto Kaede's roof.

Inuyasha took a step towards me "Kagome..."

I took a step back "Stay away... it's not safe near me... and I can't go back. Leave me alone!" I growled as I hopped off the roof on the other side and ran away

x-x-x-x

**Ami's POV:**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as she disappeared into the shadows "KAGOME!"

"Kagome..." I put my head over my heart "I'll free you from him... don't you worry..."

Inuyasha looked at me crazily "What!? Who!? You'll free her from who?!"

I, in return, turned around and walked away whispering "I'll save you..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	25. - Leiko, Shippo, and Kagome

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as she disappeared into the shadows "KAGOME!"_

_"Kagome..." I put my head over my heart "I'll free you from him... don't you worry..."_

_Inuyasha looked at me crazily "What!? Who!? You'll free her from who?!"_

_I, in return, turned around and walked away whispering "I'll save you..."_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

I can't stand to be around here any longer, I'm putting Inuyasha in danger. Tonight's me and Inuyasha's new moon, and I don't want to put him in danger.

"Now, now, where do you think _you're_ going?" A woman's voice asked

I looked around "Who said that!?"

"I'm your best friend. But don't worry, Kagome. You have nothing to worry about, just go back to Inuyasha..." She told me

"No... I won't put him in danger..." I continued running

"But, Kagome, you dont understand. He will die for you... if you continue to run away, he will die trying to find you. But if you stay with him... you can defend yourself as can he. You don't give him enough credit..." She said

"I don't even know your name..." I furrowed my eyebrows

A little person showed up on my shoulder, she looked like a girl version of Inuyasha except, she was a lot younger and playful... she smiled at me "I'm Leiko and I can do anything you wish for... you have unlimited wishes! Anytime, anywhere! I will do _anything_ for a friend!"

"Friend?" I stopped running "Ya know what... I wish to go back to Inuyasha..."

"Your wish is my command!" She laughed then my legs started moving on my own as she wipped her hand out making a pop sound and I started running really fast towards Inuyasha. I finally got there and I jumped over the roof landing flat on my feet, she jumped off of my shoulder and became life size. She has long white hair that goes down to her thigh's, she has a side ponytail with a neat pink bow, she's just as tall as me, with white dog ears like Inuyasha's, she was wearing a pink kimono exactly like Inuyasha's. She smiled at me "Make another wish!"

"Um... I wish for Miroku to be more open about his feelings towards Sango..." I shrugged

Sango and Miroku both blushed furiously. Leiko laughed "Your wish is my command!" she extended her hand to Miroku then made a pop sound, Miroku closed his eyes really tightly and stared at Sango directly in the eyes, taking her hand, and blushing like crazy "Sango, I _really_ wanna tell you how I feel!"

"O-Okay..." Was Sango's only response as they both walked away from the group

"Anything else you want to wish for?" She smiled at me

"I wish for Shippo to be nineteen..." I crossed my arms and stared at Shippo

"Your wish is my command!" Leiko extended her hand to Shippo making a pop sound. Shippo, all of a sudden, started growing and growing until he was my height, he examined his hands "Whoa, coooooool!"

Inuyasha watched in shock as Shippo grew "Whaaaaaaaaat's happening?"

"I wish for Inuyasha to act like a gentleman!" I huffed

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!" Leiko announced as she held her hand out to Inuyasha and made a pop sound

Inuyasha looked around "Hello, Kagome..."

"Um..." I bit my lip "Maybe this wasn't the best wish..."

"Come on, Kagome, let's go take a walk... shall we?" He held out his hand for mine

I shook my head "I-I wish for Inuyasha to b-be his normal s-self..."

Leiko rolled her eyes whispering "You wish is my command..." as she made a popping sound and held her hand out to Inuyasha

"I-Inuyasha? Are you still weird?" I looked into his eyes

"What?" He looked around and saw Shippo "WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Yep, he's back..." I smiled

"Kagome?" Leiko pulled on my arm

"Yes, Leiko? What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked

"Not exactly... I just wanted to warn you that I'll be turning little again really soon... I won't be able to grant you wishes until I turn big again. That's the only down side in this..." She gave me a crooked smile

"Oh..." I cleared my throat "That's fine..."

Leiko smiled at me and turned to her tiny self again, she flew to my shoulder and sat on it. I looked at Shippo and he smirked at me "Hey, Kagome! Wanna go take a walk!?"

I raised an eyebrow "You may look nineteen but you still think like a 8 yr old..." I laughed

"So?"

"I would _love _to walk with you" I pulled my hair behind my ear as I slightly blushed

Inuyasha noticed this action and he grabbed me from behind wrapping his arm around my waist "No."

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"You are not allowed to take a walk with him..." He said firmly into my ear

I shivered at the feel of his breath on my neck "Wh-what? Why n-not?"

"Because I said so." He explained pulling me closer to him

"L-Let g-go of me... I can take a-a walk with whomever I choose..." I tried to pull out of his grasp but that just made him tighten his grip and pull me closer to him

"No. You're mine, he may look innocent but he's still a boy which makes him dangerous..." He growled into my ear

I shuddered "He's eight, Inuyasha. He may look nineteen but he's eight... he's just eight. Please, Inuyasha, it's just a walk... and he's a little kid..."

Ami came up and said "Oh, I see Leiko finally found you!"

"Ami! You're here!" Leiko smiled widely "You're right! Kagome's everything you said she would be! And she makes a lot of wishes! I love being with her! Can I stay?-Oh please, can I stay!?"

"It depends on what Kagome wants..." Ami crossed her arms and smiled

"I guess we'll have to see..." I rolled my eyes with a slight smirk "Leiko, you're so funny..."

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ami swatted at Inuyasha

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at Ami "You can't tell me what to do!"

"INUYASHA! Don't make me tell you to-"OKAY!" He immediately let go of me after interrupting me "You better be back by sundown!"

"I make no promises..." I smirk

"Kagome!" He whined

Shippo and I ran off away from Inuyasha before I could get scolded. Once we were out of sight, we slowed down at bit. Shippo smiled "This is nice..."

I slightly blushed "Yeah... it is, isn't it?" We walked threw a medow

"I like being older... it's... different. I'm not being bossed around anymore... and I can be alone with you without it being... you babysitting me..." He shot me an adorable crooked smile

"Yeah, I like it... it's peaceful..." My blushed deepened

I know he's just eight but he's different when he's nineteen, he's acting... like a... gentleman. It suits him a lot more than it suits Inuyasha. Shippo is really cute when he's a teen too, and he has a nice personality... and a handsome smile...

"Why're you, suddenly, being so quiet?" He asked me breaking me out of my thoughts

Beats me, why _am_ I being so quiet? Gahhh! "Because it's nice... it's a nice silence... enjoying the scenery... with someone I care about..."

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


	26. - Regretful wishes

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: I got nothing...**

x-x-x-x

_Recap:_

_"Why're you, suddenly, being so quiet?" He asked me breaking me out of my thoughts_

_Beats me, why am I being so quiet? Gahhh! "Because it's nice... it's a nice silence... enjoying the scenery... with someone I care about..."_

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

"Oh..." Shippo blushed "I-I think I prefer being a child..."

"Oh? Why is that?" I stopped i my tracks

He began to talk "Well... because-" He cut himself off and looked back at me, he walked up to me "Because it's easier. Being a teenager sucks when you don't know how to handle it..." He looked up to the sky with his hands shoved in his pockets

I started to laugh a little "Oh, Shippo. Trust me, being a teenager sucks even when you actually _know_ how to handle it..."

"I bet it does..." He started to laugh along with me

"Hey... Shippo... can I tell you something?" I looked down at the ground

"Of course, Kagome, you can tell me anything" He reassured me

"I don't know about that. Do you promise to be my friend even when I tell you?" I asked him hopefully

He stared at me for a minute worriedly "Yes..."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I bit my lip

"Yes, Kagome, I promise..." He put his hand on my shoulder

"It's about Naraku..." I sighed

He furrowed his eyebrows "It sounds important... what is it?"

I pursed my lips then whispered i his ear "N-Naraku... h-he's my... my father..."

"_WHAT!?_" He gasped "W-Why didn't you tell me before!?"

"I-I'm sorry... p-please don't be mad... I-I didn't mean to cause anybody h-harm..." I whispered

He squeezed my shoulder a bit "It's okay, Kagome, but you should have told Inuyasha first... you're going to have to tell him sooner or later..."

"I know!" I put my hand on my head "I just don't know how to tell him! It's stessful!"

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked

My eyes widened "Oh my god! I can't handle this right now, Shippo!" I screamed, I fell to my knees and held my hands tight on my ears screaming

"What happened to Kagome!?" Miroku asked as he ran up to me

I heard a faint laughing "Kagome... it's time..."

"STOP IT! STOP IT! JUST _STOP!_" I shot up off the ground and turned around. And there, standing a couple feet away from me, was Naraku "Go away, I don't want anything to do with you..."

"You _will_ take over for me, Kagome, whether you like it or not" He told me plainly "If you come with me now, I might... just might... spare the lives of your friends"

"If I go with you, you will have no control over their lives. _I_ will be the one in control" I said to him

"Yes, you're right. We are equal's... so why not come with me and unleash your ultimate power?" He walked towards me and held out his hand

I stretched out my hand to just before it touches his, I hesitated then look up at him keeping my hand in that exact position "Why should I go with you?"

"You wouldn't dare disobey me, would you, Kagome?" He asked, a little frustrated

I, sort of, zoned everybody out but still hearing faint screams from Inuyasha and the others "Kagome! Don't do it! Don't grab his hand! Please! Kagome! Don't!"

They kept repeating that until I couldn't hear them anymore, I reached my hand a little bit more in "Naraku... I... have made my decision..." I closed my eyes tightly then looked around, we were in complete darkness

Naraku reached his hand out until he was barely touching mine "Grab my hand, Kagome, and you will be granted everlasting power. You're decision will reflect you for the rest of your life, Kagome. Choose wisely..." He warned as he put his hand inside my chest, he pulled it out with blood on his hands, he reached out to grab my hand with his bloody fingers

I touched my finger tips to his about to grab his hand "I know. And that's why I choose them" I growled as I pushed Naraku away and clutched my heart, I fell backwards "Curse you, Naraku" I winced at the pain

My vision started to come back as Inuyasha's screams were becoming louder and louder "KAGOME! PLEASE HANG ON!"

I closed my eyes tightly then looked around, I looked up at Inuyasha but he obviously didn't see me awake, he clutched onto my body. Leiko sniffled "Poor Kagome..."

I sat up but nobody changed their expressions "Hey, guys, I'm right here..." I got up, nobody looked at me

I looked down and saw me laying there, my eyes widened. Naraku smirked "Kagome, you're mine..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him holding me tight so I couldn't move. I tried to scream but nothing came out, I opened my mouth to speak but no voice was found

"INUYASHA!" I eventually screamed out to him

He flinched and looked up to the wind but immediately looked back down at me laying in his arms. Naraku chuckled "Inuyasha can't hear you... neither can the rest of them... you're going to have to try better than that..."

"Inuyasha..." Came a voice I reconized, I looked around and saw Kikyo walking towards him, she looked up at me then back down at Inuyasha "That's not Kagome..." She told him

I wiped sweat off my forehead "Kikyo's smarter than I imagined..."

"Foolish girl!" Naraku told me as he held out his hand to Kikyo and made her fall in a hole. Inuyasha immediately dropped me to go save Kikyo, my heart broke. Naraku squeezed me tighter as he made me watch "See, Kagome? Inuyasha never truly cared about you... he would drop you in an instant if it meant being with Kikyo..."

"No!" I struggled "That's not true! Of course he cares for Kikyo! She's his first love, afterall! You're wrong, Naraku! He loves me, he really does! I don't hate Kikyo, and I shouldn't hate her! I shouldn't hate Inuyasha either, I can't blame him! He can't forget about KIkyo and I cannot ever ask him to, so _SHUT UP!_"

"No, Kagome, because you know I'm right. Stop fooling yourself, he loves Kikyo still... and everybody knows you cannot have two true loves. It was a choice between you and Kikyo, Kagome... and he chose Kikyo..." He told me

I watched as Inuyasha drag Kikyo out of the hole and hold her making sure she's alright "Kikyo... are you okay?"

I watched as Kikyo sat up and stood up without Inuyasha's help "Kagome's watching you, Inuyasha. She's not dead, and she feels heartbroken you dropped her to save me..."

I watched as Inuyasha rushed back over to me worriedly, he saw my pale face, he looked back up at Kikyo "No, Kikyo, I want to believe she's alive too but... she's dead... it can't be helped..."

"She's watching you, Inuyasha! Stop saying such nonsense! As much as I would love for her to die right there and be out of our lives forever, I know she's alive! And you can't betray her, because that would be like betraying me, and I cannot let that happen..." Kikyo told him

"Stop saying that!" Sango wiped a few tears "Stop giving us false hope!"

"It's not false, yoma slayer... it's truth" Kikyo slightly glared at her, she walked over to my body and pinched my arm hard

"OWW!" I yelped and rubbed my arm. It's at that moment when I realized I was becoming a tiny bit visible

Everybody looked around rapidly, Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows "Kagome?"

"I must go now, Inuyasha. Don't forget about Kagome... ever..." She warned as she walked away and disappeared into the mist

I yanked myself out of Naraku's grasp and walked over to my body and pinched my arm as hard as I can with my nail that I actually started bleeding... A LOT, I screamed "OWWWWWW!"

Everybody looked up then down and saw my body's arm is bleeding, Shippo immediately brought some medical supplies I brought from my era, he started wrapping it around my arm "This should stop the bleeding..."

"Thanks, Shippo" Sango smiled at him as she looked down at my motionless body

I knelt down beside me and punched me in the stomach as hard as I could, I held my stomach and fell to the ground "AGGHHH!"

I became a lot more visible "INUYASHA! INUYASHA! HELP ME!"

Inuyasha looked up "Kagome? Where are you, Kagome? I can hear you... give me a sign!" He yelled out to me

I slapped him across the face "IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH OF A SIGN FOR YA!? NOW HELP ME! NARAKU GOT ME CAPTIVE!"

"Witch!" Naraku growled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my body "You're not getting away that easily!"

"INUYASHA!" I cried

He rubbed his cheek as he stood up, everyone stared at him like he was an idiot, he looked over at me "KAGOME!"

"GET. OFF!" I kicked Naraku as I ran to Inuyasha. I bumped into Inuyasha and fell, Naraku grabbed my feet and yanked me away, I held onto Inuyasha's legs and Inuyasha tripped "What the heck, Kagome? What was that for?"

"GET HIM OFF, INUYASHA! HELP ME!" I screamed at him

"Okay... but you're hurting me..." He stared at me with half lidded eyes

"SIT!" I yelled

It didn't work, he prepared himself for the impact but it didn't come. Tears threatened to spill "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" I yelled

It still didn't work, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they just spilled out rapidly "I-Inu-nuya-sha!" I cried "KILL ME!"

"WHAT!? NO!" He clentched his teeth "I WON'T KILL YOU!"

"KILL ME! GO OVER TO MY BODY AND STAB ME! JUST DO IT, INUYASHA! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! HURT ME IN ANY WAY YOU CAN! PLEASE!" I bit my lip "NOW!"

"Sango..." Inuyasha called

"Yes?" Sango raised an eyebrow

"Kill Kagome..." He ordered

"W-What!?" She backed up "Are you crazy!?"

"Use your haricots to kill Kagome! NOW! KILL HER, STAB HER, SANGO! ANYWHERE! JUST KILL HER! NOW!" He demanded

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip "It's dangerous..."

"Kagome told me to kill her but she's holding onto me so I can't reach her, Sango! I'm counting on you! Kill Kagome!" He growled "I don't want to do with anymore than you do! But just... just... kill her!"

"Witch!" Naraku kept pulling me off of Inuyasha "Come here now!"

"No!" I cried "I won't!"

"Fine!" Sango clentched her teeth as she walked over to my body and stabbed me in the stomach

I became fully visible as I yelped in pain "AHHHHH!" I fell, I let go of Inuyasha and Naraku pulled me away from him but he grabbed my hands just in time

My soul disappeared so nobody was holding onto me, my soul went back into my body. Shippo wrapped my stab wound with medicines, I couldn't open my eyes yet. He finished wrapping my wound as Sango went away to wash her haricots of my blood.

Inuyasha looked back at my body "Kagome! KAGOME! Are you there!? Can you hear my voice?!"

I opened my eyes immediately, I grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed for Inuyasha "Out of the way..."

"What?" He tilted his head

I shot the arrow and he quickly dodged it "I wish for the arrow to destory and kill Naraku..." I growled as the arrow went straight for him

Leiko turned big again and giggled "Your wish is my command!" She pointed her hand towards the arrow making a pop sound but nothing happened. Naraku quickly dodged it "Stupid wish if you ask me. You didnt even hit me... I think it's going to hit you instead..."

"Oh yeah?" I tilted my head

Leiko smirked "Think again..." as the arrow came right back and pierced Naraku's heart from the back

Naraku narrowed his eyes at me "Curse you, witch" just then, a hole appeared underneath me and a whole bunch of arms and hands came and grabbed me pulling me in

I pulled my hands out of their grasp as I held onto Leiko, who can still fly when she's big by the way, and was lifted into the air

Leiko dropped me off safely on the ground as she flew around the hole "Anything you wish me to do with this, mistress Kagome?"

"First... yes, I wish for the hole to no longer exist. And second... since when did you start calling me mistress?" I riased an eyebrow

"Haha, okay... first... your wish is my command!" She raised her hand and pointed at the hole while making a poppin sound "And second... since now!" She laughed

I rolled my eyes "Leiko... I wish... I wish... I wish..." I trailed off as I glanced at Inuyasha "I wish to go home..."

"Your... wish is my... command..." Leiko sighed sadly as she pointed at me and made a poppin sound "Can I come with you?"

"Yes" I smiled at her as I glanced at Inuyasha again who was staring at me with a terrified expression "Um... well... I wish for Inuyasha to... forget about me..."

Everybody gasped, Inuyasha's eyes widened "But I don't want to forget... I don't want to forget about you! I don't want to forget about the baby either!"

"Your wish is my command-"STOP!" I yelled at Leiko "I wish for you to stop"

"... Alright..." She lowered her hand

"I wish to forget about Inuyasha... but I also wish to remember to name my child Yasha..." I pursed my lips "And I wish to go home..."

"Your wish...es are my command..." She tilted her head as she raised her hand, pointed at Inuyasha, my stomach, then me "Let's go, Kagome" We disappeared

x-x-x-x

**R&R!**


End file.
